Friendships Survies Everything
by LJB89
Summary: Everyone's lives are changed forever with the horrible tragedy that befals a group of best friends. i've had great reviews, please read, check it out i think its good, i'm proud of it and its now officially finished! please have a look everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**I Own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

It was a sunny August day in Boston, about 75 degrees, blue skies, Cody Martin sat by the 23rd floor window of his family's suite at the Tipton hotel, looking at the sun reflecting from the glass of the surrounding skyscrapers onto the park below. It was 10am, and owing to it being school holidays Cody's twin brother Zack was still fast asleep in their room. The boys mother, Carey had left to go grocery shopping about 30 minutes previous, the TV was left on in the suite and Cody eventually decided to make his way toward the couch and see what was on, currently CNN was on, airing a report about a terrorist bombing which had taken place at a mall in Arizona a few days previously. "The FBI and homeland security officials are still investigating the bombing which killed 10 and injured 25 in Tucson, Arizona on Tuesday, they believe the group is likely a domestic terrorist organisation, however they have no leads as to which group is behind the attack or what their motives were. There is speculation that this bombing may be linked to a failed bombing of a mall in Salt Lake City last month, where security officials discovered a suspicious package containing an explosive device which failed to detonate" The Reporter was speaking whilst images of the burning building in Tucson flashed across the screen. Cody, being interested in politics had taken a keen interest in the bombing, and he wondered what ideology could drive a person to do something so extreme. "Among the dead in Arizona was 13 year old Twin Thomas Allen, whose brother Greg remains in a coma" continued the reporter. Oh god, that's horrible thought Cody, he couldn't begin to imagine in the twins' parents would be feeling, and he felt sick to his stomach when he began to think about how he would feel if Zack was injured in a bomber, or really, if Zack was injured in any way, Cody began to develop a lump in his throat and tears began to well up as he thought of it. Cody suddenly felt the urge to go into his bedroom, he needed to see Zack, oddly enough, and he felt he had to check that Zack was ok.

Zack was indeed ok, and still sleeping like a log, and Cody managed to assuage his depressing feelings by deciding to himself that as long as Zack was alive, and the they were together, he would be ok himself. Cody would never admit it out loud to anyone, but he loved his brother, in a fraternal way of course, and Zack was the best friend he had ever, and would ever have, together they always had each others backs, no matter how many brotherly squabbles they had.

By now it was 11.30am, Carey still hadn't gotten home, Cody assumed she had gone to get some lunch and window shop for a bit, and Zack still slept like the dead, and so Cody decided he would go downstairs and talk to Maddie and possibly London if she was around. Cody quickly sprawled a note for Carey or Zack explaining his absence from the Suite and headed for the elevator.

When the elevator stopped on the 23rd floor and the doors opened who should Cody meet but London "Oh Hi London, how are you?" asked Cody

"Terrible, my new nail-polish is the wrong shade of pink!" replied London in a genuinely upset tone, while stamping one foot on the ground "oh, im sorry London, that sucks" retorted Cody with just a subtle hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So London, what takes you down to the lobby today then" said Cody, moving the conversation along

"Oh I need someone to tell me how fabulous my new hat looks, and how hot I look in this outfit" replied London. Cody secretly thought to himself that it was true, he had always had a thing for London, but he knew it would never work out, after all, he was a geeky nerd with little muscle tone, and London was a gazillionaire heiress. By now the elevator had reached the Lobby and Cody said "well, good luck with that" in his cheerful tone, before leaving and heading toward the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie, hows it going?" asked Cody

"Oh hey Cody, yeah I'm going OK, I mean, I'm working though, so it could always be better" replied Maddie

"Yeah, well at least you have something to do; I get up way earlier than Zack and so I'm usually stuck with nothing to do and no one to talk to for hours and hours, say Maddie did you see about that bombing in Arizona?" continued Cody

"Yeah I did, what a tragedy, whoever did it is just clearly some evil son of a bitch, I cant understand why someone would want to murder so many innocent people" replied Maddie

"Yeah, me neither" said Cody, and the two discussed the bombings and other current events for the next 30-40 minutes before the conversation dried up and Cody decided to head back up to the suite to see if Zack and woken up yet. "Well, I better head back upstairs Maddie" Said Cody "oh actually, by the way Maddie, what time do you finish work today?" asked Cody

"4.30, why?" replied Maddie

"Want to go to the Mall with Me, Zack and London, you know, hang out, get some dinner and maybe see a movie?" asked Cody hopefully

"Yeah, sounds good, I'll go up to your suite when I finish here then, see you" and the two parted ways.

Back upstairs Cody called London in the penthouse and got a positive response from her regarding the plan for the afternoon, and Zack, having finally arisen from his deep sleep also agreed. Cody was looking forward to the afternoon, him and his three best friends in the world, what could be better.

**I've reuped chapter 1 because i wanted to post a message to people on here: and this is please, don't just read this first chapter and stop, i know it starts off kinda slow, but it does get really good later i'm told, so i'm just wanting to please ask people to stick with it because i've noticed from the stats that lots of people are reading this chapter then not reading anymore, so please, i just wanted to post this message! anyway, enjoy! please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Notice: I do not own the show, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor do I own any of the characters in that show- all copy written material contained within is property of their respective owners

**Standard Notice: I do not own the show, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor do I own any of the characters in that show- all copy written material contained within is property of their respective owners.**

The time had reached 4.45pm and Zack, Cody and Maddie were waiting in the Martins suite for London to arrive so they could head off to the mall.

"While we wait, we should decide what we want to do?" said Cody

"Well there's that new movie with those twins out…what's it called…?" said Zack

"Kings of Appletown" answered Maddie, "that looks ok" she continued.

Cody looked up the session times on his laptop, "there's one on at 7.30, should we aim for that one?" he asked, Zack and Maddie agreed.

A few minutes later London arrived and after informing her of the plan they headed down to the lobby, where London had her limousine waiting, as she had refused to take the bus as they had originally planned, the other 3 didn't have any objection to taking the limousine however.

Upon arrival at the mall in downtown Boston the 4 friends began a period of window shopping, with Maddie and London mostly paying attention to the boutique clothes shops, whilst Zack and Cody preferred to look at the electronics and sporting shops. Conversation was friendly chatter amongst the friends, Cody and Maddie felt they needed to keep their conversation down to a level Zack would understand which was fine, however lowering all conversation to a London-esq level would have been an impossible feat.

Around 6pm all were becoming hungry and so they headed for the food court

"What do we all want?" asked Maddie

"I'm getting a Big Mac" replied Zack

"That's disgusting" replied Maddie, "do you have any idea what they do to those poor animals before they become your dinner?" Maddie was obviously appalled at Zacks desire for McDonalds, "Calm down, Sweet Thang" was his only response.

"I'm going to get some Asian food" Cody cut in, not wanting to have the evening devolve into an argument over food morality. Maddie and London decide to go and get salads and Zack and Cody went to their respective choices, with all 4 arriving back at a central table not long after leaving.

Cody could not help but notice how good London looked that night, before his work on Yay Me! He had only ever had the occasional feeling for London, which he chalked up to his adolescent hormones, but ever since becoming his producer he had began to have stronger feelings, even though she made him do stupid things.

Cody suddenly snapped out of a trance when he realised Zack and Maddie had noticed he was staring deeply at London, while she was oblivious, she had been to busy concentrating on eating her dinner. Zack and Maddie gave each other a knowing glance, but there seemed to be an unspoken agreement not to speak out and embarrass Cody, Zack knew he was pretty shy with his feelings.

With dinner finished Zack, Cody, Maddie and London headed over to the cinema on the other side of the mall at around 7.00.

"Maddie and London you go and get the popcorn and stuff, Zack and I will go and get the Tickets" Cody said upon their arrival.

Zack decided this was his chance to talk to Cody about his feelings for London, He decided that this conversation would require his own brand of subtlety.

"Hey Cody, do you like London" asked Zack

"Of course I do, why would I have invited her tonight if I didn't" Cody knew exactly what Zack meant, but he decided to be evasive.

"You know that's not how I meant" Zack replied

"Yeah, I do know that, and the answer is, I don't know, do you still like Maddie" Cody thought he could avoid the conversation by changing the topic to Zacks own love life.

"She's my Sweet Thang Cody, but I find some of the ladies at school are a bit more…open to my advances if you catch my drift" Zack smiled as he said that, whilst raising an eyebrow.

"What, you mean, like they put out for you?" Cody asked, suddenly interested in his own brothers experience.

"Well, they don't let me go all the way, but some these hands have the Midas touch, so do some of the girls come to think of it…" Zack chuckled at the last part, Cody looked slightly crestfallen

"Oh, I didn't really know you'd done anything like that, I was hoping I would beat you to it" Cody said

"Pfft, like there was ever a chance of that!" Zack replied smugly.

"Yeah…" Cody trailed off, sounding more than a little depressed.

Zack gets to have all the fun, I wonder if he'll ever get together with Maddie thought Cody, he also felt how he longed to be with London in the same way Zack had been with the sluts from their school.

By now the twins had reached the front of the ticket line and they asked for 4 tickets to the Kings of Appletown.

A few minutes later Zack and Cody had met back up with Maddie and London and they had taken their seats in the Cinema, they chatted for about 5 minutes until the previews started, and then the movie followed a few minutes later.

"Have you ever noticed how the twins in this movie look exactly like Zack and Cody?" Maddie asked them all, getting some chuckles from them all.

Half way into the movie Cody decided that now was the time for him to make his move on London, and, plucking up the courage he grabbed her hand gently.

London was very taken aback by Cody's sudden advances and she discretely signalled to Maddie what was happening

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom...but I don't know the way, can you show me Maddie" London said

"Why of course" Maddie replied and they left, leaving Cody very confused and hurt, with Zack oblivious to all that was going on.

"OH MY GOD MADDIE, did you know Cody liked me?" London was talking excitedly in the Bathroom with Maddie

"Not really, I might have noticed something at dinner though, do you like him back?"

Replied Maddie

"Well…" started London, but just as she started to speak they were interrupted by the most deafening, earth shattering noise, followed by the appearance of flame and the sound of screams. It seemed like the whole world was being destroyed. Maddie and London were thrown to the ground and for them, the world went dark.

Back in the Cinema Zack and Cody had been sitting and watching the movie, well, Zack was watching, Cody could hardly concentrate on it, when the same flames and earth shattering explosion had rocked the cinema as well. Zack and Cody were also thrown about amongst the rubble and shrapnel now flying through the building. It was obvious something terrible had happened, and with the four friends all knocked out none knew if the others were alive, or indeed if they themselves were either.

**Well there you are chapter 2 done, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I appreciate greatly all comments. The next chapters will probably be slightly shorter but I won't tell you why just yet, you'll have to read and find out! **

**New chapters will be up in the coming days, possibly another one in a few hours depending how much therapeutic writing I feel I need to do tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Again guys, I own none of the content sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

**Again guys, I own none of the content sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Cody Martin lay on the floor of the demolished cinema, having been thrown across the room by the explosion which had just taken place. Cody was in excruciating pain across his leg and stomach, and a visual assessment revealed a fairly badly broken leg, and there was a steady stream of blood coming from his midsection, courtesy of shrapnel wounds in his abdomen. The cinema was full of smoke and the screams of terror and horrific moans of the injured filled the air. Cody eventually came out of a daze, and whilst he was still in horrible pain a far more terrible thought, what had become of Maddie and London, and, even more desperately, Cody had no idea what had happened to Zack. Cody was now desperate to get up and find Zack, he needed to know, but he was feeling faint, and with his broken leg it was incredibly difficult for him to move. Eventually Cody began dragging himself across the floor, but due to the smoke and the fact that he had been thrown from his seat, coupled with the fact that the layout of the cinema had now significantly changed he was finding it difficult to get his bearings to find where Zack was. "ZACK, ZACK" Cody began to yell, but there was no response, this just made Cody even more desperate to find his twin, and so he began crawling with more and more urgency, all the while in horrible pain and loosing blood at a rapid pace. Cody was just thinking 'I have to find Zack' over and over, whilst calling for his Twin, he had blocked out the twisted and painful screams of the others around, who were mostly calling for help or preying to god. After crawling for about a minute Cody came across a gruesome thing, as he crawled down an aisle, under the smoke, he crawled over something soft, something warm, but wet, he quickly realised it was a human, there was blood everywhere, it seems this poor soul had suffered a head wound of some kind and had died, Cody hoped he hadn't been in any pain. Cody still wasn't able to see who the victim was though, and he began to position himself closer to the corpses face, all the while preying to god that it wasn't Zack who lay there dead on the floor, Cody had never been more relieved in his entire life when his hand found a beard on the dead body, it wasn't Zack, and Cody continued his search. "ZACK, ZACK" he called again, "Zack, where are you", he couldn't be far away from him. Cody was feeling faint, even more than before, he realised that he was loosing blood too quickly, and if he didn't do something about it he would die before he ever found Zack, and Cody couldn't comprehend any situation in which the twins would be separated from each other by death. Cody took his shirt off and began to survey his wound, for a shrapnel wound it was fairly clean, there was remnants of metal which had pierced his abdomen, probably causing internal injuries, Cody knew all he could do was to stop the bleeding, and so he tore a piece of his shirt off and, despite the pain it caused, he stuffed it into the wound, as a kind of plug to stop the bleeding. With his bleeding stemmed at least temporarily Cody continued his search for Zack, after crawling probably another 10 meters he found his brother, slumped against a wall, they had been sitting not too far from the wall, and Cody figured the blast had probably thrown him down that way, Zack was bleeding badly, but, there was a slight moan of pain coming from him every few moments, this told Cody that despite Zacks obviously serious injuries, he was alive. Cody moved quickly up to Zack, "can you hear me buddy?" there was a slight moan, "c'mon Zack, it's Cody, you can do it, you're the bigger, stronger twin, if I can survive so can you" Cody was pleading now, with tears streaming down his face. "HELP, please someone help me!" Cody screamed into the area, but his cries were lost in the similar cries of the 50 or so others who had been in the cinema at the time of the explosion. "C...Cody?" Zack finally seemed to be coming around, Cody's face lit up. "yes its me, I'm here for you Zack, I'll never leave you" Cody was filled with a feeling of hope, he knew deep down somewhere that each twins presence and life would keep the other alive in the time. Cody noticed suddenly that Zack was bleeding from a wound to his head and another in his chest, and he quickly tore more strips off his shirt to use and bandages, Cody knew they needed to get out; the building could collapse at any minute. Also now playing on Cody's mind was a need to find London and Maddie, he knew that he shouldn't walk on his leg, but he also knew Zack wouldn't be able to carry him, even if he could walk at all. "Zack, do you think you can walk?" asked Cody,

"Yeah, yeah I'll try, we need to find London and Maddie Cody, where did they go?" was Zacks reply

"To the bathroom, we'll head there now."

Zack managed to gingerly get up, as did Cody, the adrenaline running through his veins subdued some of his pain, but he could only walk with a severe limp, as his left leg was broken. The Twins kept down low and tried desperately to find the back of the Cinema, so they could get out and start their search for London and Maddie.

"I love you Zack, I'm glad your alive, and I'll never leave you, not for the rest of time" Said Cody, with tears in his eyes again, Zack also began tearing up and hugged his brother as best he could, "I love you too bro, you're my best friend and my brother, I'll never leave you either, I don't wan to think about what might have happened to London and Maddie but with you still alive I know I'll have someone I can turn to".

**OK guys, well there's chapter 3, the next chapter will probably end up being shorter, and will be similar to this one, the difference being that it will be London and Maddie, and not Zack and Cody who are the focus. Don't think the drama is over though guys, there's still much more to come! So stay tuned, and keep the reviews flowing and keep reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, i own no material sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

As the dust settled in the bathroom Maddie Fitzpatrick lay in the painful position the blast had thrown her into, she had been smashed into the floor when a chunk of concrete had been thrown across the room at her, breaking at least 3 ribs and probably c

As the dust settled in the bathroom Maddie Fitzpatrick lay in the painful position the blast had thrown her into, she had been smashed into the floor when a chunk of concrete had been thrown across the room at her, breaking at least 3 ribs and probably causing some much more serious internal injuries. Maddie couldn't think properly, the pain was too great and her mind was yet to come to terms with what had just happened, she had been talking with London, and then there had a bang, and then, nothing, she couldn't remember.

"Ohrrrr, ohrrrr, Maddie?" the horrible sounds of pain were coming from a figure sprawled up against a wall, a figure surrounded by an ever growing pool of blood, the figure was London Tipton, obviously gravely injured by the blast.

"Oh Jesus, London, no!" Maddie burst out and ran across the room, having to dodge rubble and stay low under the smoke

"You'll be ok London, your, your not badly hurt" Maddie was desperately trying to believe her own lies, but in her heart of hearts she knew the injury London had sustained was too great, as hard as she tried not to believe it, Maddie knew London was going to die.

London had a huge wound in her abdomen; a large piece of metal from the air conditioning vent had been thrust into her midsection, leaving a large hole which was oozing dark red blood.

"Maddie, I'm cold, so cold' London was unable to speak above a whisper which was interrupted by coughs "I know, I'm going to die Maddie, I might not be as smarticle as you, but I'm smarticle to know that" London Continued

"Its not true London, your going to live" Tears streaming down Maddie's face.

"Maddie, its true, I know it, I have something to tell you though, I love you Maddie, you are my best friend, the only one who liked me for me, and not my daddies money, I need you to know that" London said, with her voice growing weaker and her face growing paler all the time.

"I, I know that London, you're my best friend too, and no matter what happens today, that will always be true for the rest of eternity" Maddie was now fully crying

"I need you to pass on some messages too, please Maddie, these are important" London asked of Maddie "tell my Daddy I love him, tell Carey and Moesby thank you, for everything…and…tell Cody, I love him" Maddie could only nod.

"Thank you Maddie, now, please, hold me" and she did, and then, for London it all went black, her suffering was over and she left gods earth.

Maddie couldn't move, couldn't think, could barely breath, she didn't want to move, she couldn't bare to leave the body of her best friend, who now lay lifeless in her arms, but she knew she had to find Zack and Cody, and she needed to survive to pass on all London messages.

It was unthinkable to Maddie that such a happy evening, such a wonderful time, could all come to such a horrible and tragic ending, she did not know just what had happened, but she knew she had to get out. The explosion had happened probably ten minutes ago, rescuers were probably trying to get in, but the thickness of the smoke suggested there was probably a large fire raging, and there was rubble everywhere, obviously something major had happened, a bomb of some kind.

Eventually Maddie, feeling her sense of mission to pass on London's word, and her sense of duty to protect the Twins, they were like her baby brothers, she managed to leave London's body and attempt to make it out of the bathroom into the hall, and get back to where she last saw Zack and Cody. Maddie couldn't bear to think about what happened to them, and she just preyed to god over and over and over that they hadn't met the same fate as London.

"Goodbye London, I'll never forget you, our friendship will always survive" Maddie's parting words from London as she got up, trying to avoid hurting her broken chest, although there was no external bleeding she knew she needed to see a doctor quickly. But first, Maddie was off to rescue the twins.

**Well there you are, Chapter 4, i said possible Character deaths, and well, today i was feeling sadistic, so i made that possibiltiy a reality. i'm having computer trouble at the moment, so there may well be no more updates until after the weekend, sorry. but thanks for all the reviews and views, keep on to it. oh and i've gotten afew remarks about my paragraphing and making it too hard to read- i am very sorry about this, its mostly come from the difference between the Microsoft Word and formating i think, hopefully its better in this chapter! if not, a thousand sorries to you all!. Again, thanks for reading guys, the only reason this story is in here, is beacuse your out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, i know nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, everything is the property of the Walt Disney Company. the story is of course, mine however. **

Carey Martin sat alone in her suite at the Tipton Hotel, enjoying an evening without the Twins, and without having to perform

Carey Martin sat alone in her suite at the Tipton Hotel, enjoying an evening without the Twins, and without having to perform. Carey was sipping a glass of wine as she put her feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV, a magazine on the coffee table then got her attention and she began reading.

Carey was not paying much attention to the TV until not long after she had begun reading a new breaking news bulletin caught her attention

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news bulletin" the anchor began, this got Carey's attention

"we are receiving reports that there has been some kind of explosion at a mall in west Boston" the anchor continued, the shock hit Carey like a ton of bricks, oh my god she thought, she hoped to god it wasn't Boston Central, where the Twins, Maddie and London had gone, but her hopes were dashed shortly after.

"We are crossing now to Jeff Adams at the Boston Central Mall, what can you tell us Jeff?" the female anchor concluded

"Well Shirley, about 10 or 15 minutes ago now there was what appeared to be a very large explosion, thought to come from the cinema part of this mall, police and fire crews are on scene beginning rescue operations, but as of yet I haven't seen anyone come out, there is a fairly intense fire raging which needs to be brought under control before rescuers can enter" a male anchor stated in a concerned but excited tone.

"So there is no word on weather there are any deaths or injuries at this stage?" asked the female anchor

"No, but, looking at these pictures Shirley, I'd be surprised if there are many survivors in there, but I hope for all their families I'm wrong" answered the male anchor.

Carey was in a world of distress, she had no idea what to do, what could possible be done, and what had happened to her sons, or to Maddie who was like a daughter to her, or to London either, Carey had always had a soft spot for London. Carey began to break down in tears. Carey knew she needed to go down there, to be near her boys, but she couldn't possibly drive herself in this state, she realised suddenly that Moesby needed to be told, she doubted he'd have any idea what had happened, and so Carey quickly grabbed her bag, and still crying, left the suite and headed for the lobby.

"Moesby, Moesby," Carey was saying through her tears and fear when she had arrived in the lobby, it had felt like the longest elevator ride of her life.

"Carey? What is it?" Moesby asked with an air of genuine concern

"Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, they were at the mall, and there was, there was, an explosion of some kind, I don't know if there alive or dead" Carey blurted out

"Oh my god" was the only response Moesby could utter as he fell into a chair

"We, we, have to get there right away, and I need to contact Mr. Tipton" Moesby finally managed to say. Moesby eventually managed to get himself out of the chair and into his office to contact Mr Tipton, Carey was waiting impatiently, she was in utter disbelieve and despair.

Moesby retuned from his office shortly after entering, "Mr Tipton is flying in as soon as he can, he expects to be in the air within the hour, and, being in Melbourne, Australia, he should be in Boston by this time tomorrow, I am to keep him updated throughout his journey" Moesby informed Carey

"Now, Carey, lets get going"

A 10 minute silent car ride later they had gotten as far as they could go, about half a mile from the mall the road had been shut off and police barricades set up, but they could see the building in the distance, with a large fire burning and a great deal of smoke billowing out from the top. Carey and Moesby were not the only concerned friends and relatives at the location, there were many men and women crying and screaming to be let through, but they were all informed by the police that for their own safety they could not go through.

"please, please let us through, my sons are in there!" Carey screamed, I'm sorry Mamn but if you want to go to that desk over there and register your details we will get you when we have news about your boys.

"I'll have you know that in there with her sons is one London Tipton" Moesby suddenly piped up, hoping my invoking the Tipton name he would get some preferential treatment.

"I'm sorry sir, but there are lots of dead and injured people in there, you'll need to go to the desk as well" was the officers response.

"I'm sorry Sir, but did you just say you're here for London Tipton?" asked a lady with a thick Bostonian accent

"Yes" was Moesby's reply

"I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick's mother" the woman continued

"Oh, I'm Marion Moesby, Maddie's boss and London's caretaker" Moesby introduced himself, as did Carey. Eventually the three of them accepted that they would just have to sit by and wait for news, hoping all the while the news would be good for all 4 children, but, secretly, they all hoped most that their children or charges in particular would be all right.

**Ok guys, there's chapter 5 for you, hope your enjoying it, i'm getting lots of views so i'm happy, even if i dont get that many reviews, views is what i'm after! but still, i'm always happy to recieve praise (who wouldnt be!). also, if you have any ideas for the rest of the story, feel free to put them in your reviews, i'm not promising i'll use them, but if i think i can do something good with them i will, and you will of course, get due credit. this story isnt over by a long shot, i feel it will end up as an epic of sorts, especially considering after next thursday my summer break starts so i'll have 3 months with nothing to do! and i'll write more once this is done! so yeah, stay tuned as always! peace out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but dont distribute this story without my permission please. **

**A/N: it's dawned on me that maybe some people have gotten lost with my last few chapters, the 3 chapters previous to this one all happened simultaneously, this story is moving along the chronological timeline, whilst chapters 3, 4 and 5 all happened at the same point in time, but from different viewpoints and in different locations- just thought i'd clear that up in case there was any kind of confusion going on!. **

Zack and Cody finally managed to hobble under the smoke toward the back of the cinema, having to dodge bodies and rubble all along the way, the building was falling apart and the heat inside was intense, with a strong fire still burning and creating thic

Zack and Cody finally managed to hobble under the smoke toward the back of the cinema, having to dodge bodies and rubble all along the way, the building was falling apart and the heat inside was intense, with a strong fire still burning and creating thick black smoke.

Finally the twins escaped out into the corridor where there was a little more light and the high ceiling meant the smoke was a little higher in there so they could stand up and look around more, nothing could have prepared them for the site before them. There were mangled, bloody bodies strewn across the whole area, at least thirty of them, with a variety of injuries ranging from the relatively minor to the fatal.

Screams of panic, cries to go and moans of pain filled the air, some of the moans of pain coming from Zack and Cody, who, although able to move, were quite severely injured and loosing blood quickly, although the makeshift bandages helped this a little.

"Oh, god, it's horrible" cried Cody

"Yeah, I know, don't worry little bro, you've got me, you'll be ok" Zack tried to comfort Cody

"I wont be ok until we find London and Maddie, I hope so much that they are alright" Cody was deeply worried but desperately tried to hang onto hope, although the chances of them surviving did not seem good, Cody was amazed that not everyone had been killed, the destruction was so massive.

"Why did they run off to the bathroom together anyways?" Zack asked, he was regaining some logical thought and he suddenly thought it pertinent to ask

"To talk about me…um, I kinda made a move on London in the cinema, I like her, I really like her" Cody replied.

"Oh, well she'll definitely go out with you when you save her life!" Zack tried to cheer Cody up, but Cody was unable to shake a feeling that something terrible had happened to London, Cody didn't want to think like that but he couldn't help but be pessimistic.

"Which way is the bathroom?" Zack asked, breaking Cody's silent thought

"That way" Cody pointed down the corridor to the left and the Twins set off avoiding the rubble and smoke, trying to get there as fast as they could.

Zack and Cody's advance to the bathrooms was quickly cut short by the fact that a large section of roof had collapsed just around the corner from their cinema, on the way to the bathrooms, the destruction in the general area of the bathrooms seemed much more intense than in the other parts of the complex, so it seemed obvious to the twins that the explosion had originated in that area. Zack and Cody tried to stay positive, but they knew the intense destruction in the area made it all the more likely that both Maddie and London had been killed.

Zack wanted to stay strong for his little brother and so outwardly as much as he could he tried to stay positive and optimistic, but deep inside he felt horror and fear that Maddie had been killed, recently they had become all the more close and Zack thought that he might have finally gotten his 'Sweet Thang' in the not too distant future. Cody sensed his twins fear and said "I'm sure Maddie is OK Zack, I just know it"

"Thanks Cody, I hope your right" was all Zack could think to stay, desperately trying to believe his brothers words.

Eventually, with a lot of careful climbing and slow going Zack and Cody managed to get over the rubble and toward the bathroom, there were some people like them around, but they were looking for a way out, an escape route, but this way there was none, the emergency exit corridor had been sealed shut and fire raged on the floor above preventing any exit from the roof. The fire-fighters and police outside were the only hope for those still trapped inside.

When Zack and Cody managed to get to the other side of the rubble to an opening near where the bathrooms were, the destruction still massive but not as much as behind them they saw a figure that appeared positively angelic to them.

"MADDIE!" Zack and Cody screamed in unison, screaming being a relative term because their injuries prevented them from any proper screaming. As the twins got closer to Maddie however they noticed something, where was London? And why Maddie looked so sad, she was crying. It hit Zack and Cody at the same time, the look on Maddies face said it all, they suddenly realised London Tipton was dead.

"no" was all Cody could get out in a timed voice before collapsing against a wall.

Zack went over to Maddie and gave her a big hug, "I'm sorry Maddie, but I'm so glad your alive, sweet thang" Zack trying to be strong for Maddie and Cody, he felt he needed to be the rock in the situation, but inside Zack was experiencing more pain than he had ever thought possible.

Maddie couldn't speak, inside she was happy the twins were alive, but having just had her best friend die in her arms she was incapable of any kind of happiness, she couldn't even smile, she just hugged Zack, and then they both hugged Cody.

"We need to get out of here" Zack finally said, breaking the silent mourning embrace. Maddie and Cody silently knew he was right, they didn't want to leave London, but they knew there was no sense in them staying inside; the building could collapse at any moment. The three of them set out the way Zack and Cody had come, the smoke was getting thicker so they knew they needed to get out quicker, it had been about 25 minutes since the initial explosion. When they reached the cinema they had been in before Zack, Cody and Maddie followed the trail of other bloody victims, trying desperately not to look at the bodies which were strewn across the floor, there must have been at least 30 dead bodies in the main hall alone.

After moving through the main hall, staying low under the smoke and dodging bodies, injured victims and rubble the 3 friends eventually made it to the ticket hall, and just as they entered the hall they saw it, a huge fire, blocking the exits, the whole hall was burning, but through the flames they could see their rescuers desperately trying to douse the flames so that they could get in a rescue those trapped inside.

"I guess we're best off to find somewhere safe here, tend to our wounds as best we can and hope they get through quickly, I'm starting to feel faint" said Cody, his makeshift bandages were soaked in blood and beginning to loose their effect.

Just and Zack and Maddie opened their mouths in agreement they were interrupted by another massive explosion, as second blast, obviously aimed to kill off any survivors of the first one, and any rescuers that had made it inside. The explosion came from somewhere in the ticket hall, less than 100 feet from Zack, Cody and Maddie the blast threw them backwards and sent rubble in their direction. Zack, in a act of remarkable heroism thew himself in front of his twin, shielding him from the blast, but putting himself in harms way, all three were stunned and blinded by the chocking smoke, Cody was the first to stir

"Zack?"

"Maddie?"

Cody received no answer….

**Ok, well, there's a nice long chapter 6 to head into the weekend with, i thought a cliffhanger was needed, hope you like it, and as always, keep the reviews flowing and the views up! more to come very very soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**yeah, again, i dont own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, all material from that show is the property of the Walt Disney company. **

"Zack…Maddie?" repeated Cody, his voice becoming more desperate with each time. Cody adjusted his body around so he could grab his brother who had thrown himself onto of Cody just moment early in the explosion. Zack still felt warm to Cody, he could feel Zacks life-force still there, Cody tried to draw comfort from this, but it was impossible without being able to hear Zacks voice. Cody threw his arms around Zack's back and immediately felt something thick and wet, blood, Zack was bleeding profusely from wounds in his Back, and when Cody moved his hands further up to the back of Zacks head he felt another wound, clearly this was why Zack was out cold.

Cody could see his Brothers face in the light from the fire around, Zack looked so sweet, so gentle, with his eyes closed and Cody felt the strongest feeling of love and devotion for his Brother, who had put his life on the line to save Cody, and judging by the seriousness of his injuries could soon make the ultimate sacrifice for his brother.

"C'mon Zack, as long as we're together neither one of us can die" Cody repeated over and over, hoping to draw a response from Zack, but there was nothing, Cody remained hugging his brother tightly, feeling blood oozing out from Zacks wounds, but it was not flowing at such as rate as to kill Zack quickly which comforted Cody. '

"Mmmm, c, Cody" came a voice not long after, it was Maddie

"Maddie?" Cody replied

"y yeah, are, are you all right?" she asked

"I'm fine, Zack saved me, I don't know about him though, are you ok?" was Cody's response

"I think so, aside from my chest injuries from before, the blast threw me into an alcove that protected me then, knocked me out for a bit though, Zack looks really bad, we need to get him off you and try to get out" Maddie Replied

Cody and Maddie managed to gently move Zack off of Cody and lay him on the floor, Maddie checked his pulse and breathing, she found that Zack was indeed breathing and had a weak pulse

"we need to get him out of here and to a doctor quickly, before there are any more explosions, if we don't get him out soon he'll did" Maddie informed Cody gravely.

Cody burst into tears, unable to speak, he couldn't bare to imagine having to live without Zack, the thought was simply too painful. Cody remembered how he had felt hearing about the twin who had lost his brother in the Arizona explosion on the news that morning, and how he had felt so sad at the ridiculous thought of loosing Zack, now, confronted with the same situation Cody was completely lost.

"I don't know how I'll go on without him Maddie" Cody cried

"you won't have to Cody" Maddie tried to comfort him, but it was hard for her to show any signs of optimism having had London die in her arms not twenty minutes ago. Truth be told Maddie didn't know how she would go on if Zack died as well as London, despite her continued rejections and fights with Zack Maddie had begun to warm to him in a more than friendly way, and she didn't want to think of how it would be to loose two of her best friends in the one day.

After managing to stabilise Zack as best they could Cody and Maddie, with their own injuries to contend with, especially Cody's badly broken leg, which had severely hampered any efforts for quick movement, they managed to lift Zack between them and started looking for a way out. The main entrance had been practically destroyed by the second blast which had been centred in the entrance hall, probably intended to take out those trying to leave after the first blast. Cody and Maddie decided the best way to escape was probably to try and get downstairs and see if they could get out of the cinema complex into the main mall where they hoped they would find police, firemen and paramedics to help them and more importantly help Zack. Cody desperately wished to hear some kind of noise from his brother, but he heard nothing, Cody knew that if Zack died he would die inside.

Zack and Cody had never been separated for more than a few days in their entire lives and now Cody was staring the possibility of being separated for the rest of his life.

"Maddie, tell me Zack is going to be ok" Cody was desperate to hear someone say it, as if the words would lift the weight off his shoulders, even if Maddie was in no position to make any judgement of the sort.

"Zack is going to be fine" Maddie knew she had to say it, she was desperately hoping it was true, but as the seconds wore on it seemed less and less likely to her all the time.

Cody took comfort from Maddie's words and the two began their slow trek toward the alternative exit from the complex, with Zack between them, one of his arms of each of Maddie and Cody's shoulders.

Meanwhile outside the scene where Carey, Moesby, Mrs. Fitzpatrick and all the other families and friends of those trapped inside had gathered was one of absolute panic, since the second explosion had gone off they had all been moved further back and they could no longer see the complex, only a thick plume of smoke trailing into the air.

"Please, tell us what's going on" was the cry from almost everyone there, and the police standing guard were unfortunately unable to shed much light.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" an office began "we are still trying to combat the fire so that we can ensure a safe entry for our rescuers, we expect that within the next ten minutes we will have gotten into the cinema complex and can begin assessing the injuries of those inside, you will be given all information about your loved ones as it comes to hand, please bare with us" the officer concluded.

Carey was sick with worry, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, and her desire to be there for Zack and Cody when they were released was all the kept her breathing.

"I'm sure the boys will be alright, after all, they are used to getting around the destruction they cause in my hotel" Moesby attempted some humour to comfort Carey, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Carey was unable to summon anything but a weak simile in response to Moesby. Moesby grabbed Carey in a hug and held her close, he wouldn't admit it openly, but he was sick with worry for London, she had become the daughter he never had and he loved her, and didn't know how he could go on if she was dead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our rescue teams have gained access to the explosion area, now, we will be moving victims out into three separate areas so if I could have your attention please I will spell out the procedure to you all" began the police officer in charge at the family holding area "firstly, any people with injuries not requiring hospitalisation will be treated on site in a medical staging area in the main mall parking lot, secondly, those with more minor injuries, but still requiring hospital treatment will be taken to either Brookside Hospital or the New-England Medical Centre, thirdly, the most seriously injured will be taken to Massachusetts General Hospital or Boston Medical Centre. We will try our best to identify victims as they come out and therefore you should check with an officer here and we will try to direct you to where your loved one has been taken, Thank you"

Carey and Moesby both breathed nervous sighs of relief, hoping above all other things that Zack, Cody, Maddie and London would soon be out and be alive and well, and that this nightmare would all be over….

**Ok, well there we are, chapter 7, hope you are all continuing to enjoy the story, keep the views up and the reviews coming in- thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing it, whenever i'm feeling down i know i can just read them and bring a smile to my face because they are all just so nice! thank you all so much- you are all so nice, even though my story is probably horribly depressing! but there is still alot more to go! will Zack be ok? how will Moesby deal with Londons death? how will Mr Tipton react? all these questions will be answered in the coming chapters, and more of course! **

**Peace out guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, i own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody**

As Cody and Maddie gingerly dragged Zack down the debris ridden hallway, which thick smoke still above them they suddenly heard the sweetest sound any of them had ever heard before.

"Boston fire department, is there anybody down there?" came a males voice, yelling down the corridor, the smoke was still too thick for Cody of Maddie to see who it was, but they knew it was their rescuers.

"YES! Help" they called, as loud as they could, Cody began to limp quicker toward them and Maddie kept pace with him. All around the two there were hopeful shouts from their fellow victims, mixed with the incoherent moans of the other more injured victims.

"Its all going to be all right Zacky, we're going to get you to a doctor and you'll be up and about in no time" Cody said to his unconscious brother being carried on his and Maddie's shoulders.

"We're going to be OK Maddie, I'm so glad your alive and here with me" Cody was genuinely thankful to Maddie

"I don't think I could have survived without you here Maddie" Cody continued

"I'm glad you're here to Cody, but your love for Zack, and the bond you share would have protected you even without me" she replied.

Maddie and Cody were getting closer and closer to their rescuers, Zack was still unconscious and they knew no time could be lost in getting him to treatment, they were hoping above all else that he survived, but they couldn't be sure he would, or if he would be the same if he did.

When the rescuers finally managed to get through to where Zack, Cody, Maddie and some other people had been stopped by rubble they immediately began the process of moving people out so they could be effectively triaged and moved off to hospital.

"We're going to need some stretchers in here" the firemen called down their radios. Some rescuers then stopped to begin treating the injured in that area while others moved on to begin the search and rescue throughout the rest of the building. Cody had no idea what damage the second blast had done to the rest of the building, but he hoped the 15 or so survivors in the immediate vicinity were not the only ones.

A fireman with a first aid kit quickly began treating Cody, Maddie and Zack, Zack was the most seriously injured and the fireman immediately called for an emergency evacuation to hospital on his radio and began bandaging Zacks various wounds properly, Zack had two separate head wounds and so his head was bandaged the whole way around.

The fireman then turned his attention to Cody, who obviously looked a lot wore than he felt, the adrenaline had been keeping him going, but he had apparently lost several pints of blood and needed emergency treatment on his chest and abdominal wounds and on his badly broken leg.

Maddie was the last of the three to be attended to, she was assess as having likely broken ribs and possible internal bleeding, but she was less serious than Zack and Cody.

Shortly after their assessment by the first aider a team of paramedics arrived with stretchers and an amount of other equipment, they placed all three on oxygen masks, paying most attention to Zack who they determined to be critically ill and rushed him out quickly.

"No" Cody yelled "you can't separate us" he protested

"We need to get him out as quickly as possible" a female paramedic informed Cody in a comforting voice

"It's ok Cody, he's going to get the best possible care" Maddie tried to further comfort him.

"Ok, we need all your names before we go?" a male paramedic asked Cody and Maddie

"I'm Cody Martin"

"And I'm Madeline Fitzpatrick" they both replied

"and that was Zackary Martin" added Cody

Maddie thought she should mention London, but she found she couldn't speak about it out loud, she didn't want to remember what London looked like in her death, and she wanted to remember London as she lived. Eventually, though, Maddie knew she would have to tell everyone the messages she had promised to deliver.

After the paramedics radioed to their base the names of the three victims they moved Cody and Maddie out on the stretchers in the same way Zack had gone just before them.

"Where are we going?" asked Cody

"You, Cody are going to Boston Medical Centre, your brother is being airlifted there now, and you're going in an ambulance. And Maddie you're going to the New England Medical Centre" the female paramedic replied. Cody was thankful that even though he and Maddie were being separated he was at least going to the same hospital as Zack.

"Both your parents have registered with the police outside the blast zone and they will both be told where you are going".

As Cody and Maddie were about to be separated, put into different ambulances, Cody spoke up

"Thank you Maddie, thank you so much, I'll see you soon"

"If I could have been with anyone when something like this happened, I'm glad it was you Cody, you kept me strong, I'll see you soon"

And the two were then separated.

Cody was in an ambulance with someone else who he thought was much more hurt than him, they both had been fitted with IV drips, but Cody's companion was covered in more bandages and drifted in an out of consciousness, unable to engage in any kind of coherent conversation. Cody just lay back and hoped and hoped that Zack would be Ok; he drew strength from the fact that he would soon be reunited with his mother.

Maddie, being in an ambulance for less injured persons was paired with someone who could speak, and who tried to speak to Maddie, but Maddie was not interested in conversation. As Maddie's ambulance drove away, the adrenaline began to fall, it had been what had kept her going, with the danger gone she couldn't help but think of London, and it had finally hit her that she would never see London again, and Maddie broke down in tears, she didn't know if she could go on.

As the first ambulances left the triage area set up in the parking lot the police officers who had been posted by the families and friends of victims got on their loudspeaker

"Is there a Carey Martin still here?" Said one

Carey quickly rushed over with Moesby still by her side, he was standing in for Kurt, who had been called and was flying in from Florida.

"I'm Carey Martin" Said Carey as she eagerly rushed toward the officer, hopeful that the news was good.

"Are you the mother of Zackary and Cody Martin?" asked the officer

"Yes" replied Carey

"We've found both your sons ma'mn, Zack was unconscious in a critical condition, Cody is conscious, but in a serious condition but is fairly stable, they have both been taken to Boston Medical Centre" continued the officer

"Thanks" said Carey, she was deeply worried about Zack but was glad they were at least alive and receiving treatment.

"Has there been any word about a London Tipton?" asked Moesby

"No, I'm sorry" was the answer; Moesby knew there must be something wrong if London hadn't been found with Zack and Cody.

"Was anyone else found with Zack and Cody?" Asked Moesby

"Yes, a Madeline Fitzpatrick, we've just sent her mother to the New England Medical Centre" was the answer from the officer. Moesby felt a part of himself die inside, and a tear came out, he knew in his heart now that something must have happened to London, for her not to be with the others.

"I'm sure she's OK" Carey tried to comfort him

"Come with me to Boston Medical Centre and we'll get any word about her there" Carey continued, Moesby agreed and they left.

On the way Moesby called Mr. Tipton, who had just taken off from Melbourne and informed him of the most recent development. Mr. Tipton told Moesby he was watching coverage on CNN from the plane.

Also on the way Carey called American Airlines and tried to get a message to Kurt, but she was informed that due to the likely terrorist bombing in downtown Boston the FAA had ordered Logan Airport closed, she was informed that Kurt's flight had been cancelled in the air and landed in Atlanta.

Carey then called Kurt's cell phone, she told him of the developments and he said he was about to get on a train to Boston and would be there the next morning. Carey said she would call him if anything happened.

The emergency room of Boston Medical was something like a zoo, and all family and friends were being moved into the cafeteria downstairs to free up space for the large amount of patients coming in. Carey and Moesby took their place in a line, hopeful that they would soon be able to see Zack and Cody.

**Ok, chapter 8, the longest one so far! hope you liked it! they are all out of the disaster zone, but they are not out of the woods, what will happen to Zack, will he ever wake up? will he be the same?**

**Keep the views and reviews rolling lots lots more to come soon! watch this space!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, i do not own anything sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Boston Medical, this is Life Flight 3, we are 3 minutes inbound with 1 Male, 16 years old, multiple head and chest traumas, currently unconscious but with pulse and breathing, currently on oxygen, over" the co-pilot of Zacks air ambulance was radioing his condition to the hospital.

"Rodger Life Flight 3, trauma acknowledged, trauma team on standby, and the pad is clear for your landing" Responded the hospital radio controller.

A few minutes later the helicopter touched down on the pad at Boston Medical Centre and a team consisting of several doctors and nurses rushed over to move Zack out of the helicopter on a stretcher.

"Vitals are good" yelled on of the team members

"Get him to trauma bay 4 and stabilise, someone notify the OR he'll be up there soon" commanded the team leader.

Zack was rushed inside and down an elevator to the Trauma Centre in the E.R area where the work on him began.

Zack had suffered two head wounds from separate explosions and had several wounds in his chest and abdomen, some with shrapnel still embedded in them.

The doctors performed several X-rays of Zacks head and chest so they could assess any broken bones as well as the location of any shrapnel in his torso.

It was determined that Zack had a severely broken skull at two locations and was likely bleeding around his brain; these were the most serious injuries which would require immediate surgery in order to save Zack's life.

"Call Dr. Lee, he's the best neurosurgeon, these head wounds need to be addressed before we loose this kid, I'm surprised he hasn't crashed yet, after the head injuries have been attended to call the trauma surgical team to start work on the shrapnel and abdominal wounds" The lead doctor was ordering the others on the course of action to take.

"Have we got an ID on this kid yet?" asked one of the other doctors

"Um…yes, Zackary Martin" responded one of the nurses

"go down to the cafeteria and see if he's got any family here, and if so, bring them up, I'd like to brief them before he goes into surgery if possible" continued the doctor as the others bandaged Zacks abdominal wounds, and stitched the relatively minor chest injuries.

The nurse ran off down to the Cafeteria where Carey and Mr. Moesby had just arrived.

The nurse got onto the microphone that had been set up so they could communicate to the large group, she checked the log book that had been set up and saw that a Carey Martin had been identified as Zackary's mother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would a Carey Martin please step forward"

Carey quickly ran forward to the desk with Moesby in toe, both looking and feeling concerned

"I'm Carey Martin" she said

"Ms. Martin, I've been sent by Dr. Adams, our trauma team leader to inform you about your son Zackary's condition, could you please step this way"

Carey and Moesby followed the nurse out into the corridor, painted in the common hospital white and lined with gurneys.

"How is my Zack?" Carey asked

"he is critical I'm sorry to say, he has a badly fractured skull and brain injuries, as well as some serious abdominal wounds, he is being taken to surgery now, we would have liked you to have been able to see him before we took him in but the doctors felt he was in need of immediate surgery, I'm sorry to say it wont be the last surgery he has today" responded the nurse in a caring and compassionate tone.

Carey simply broke down in tears, Moesby held strong, despite him feelings similar feelings, though they could not possibly be a strong as Careys, Carey cried into Moesby's shoulder.

"Can I see the surgery?" Carey was finally able to ask

"Sure, I'll take you up there now" the nurse obliged

"Oh, by the way, your other son, Cody is it, he's coming in by ambulance now, someone will let you know when we know his condition and you can see him"

Carey nodded in thanks and the moved up toward the Operating Rooms.

The trip up the elevators to the Operating rooms was a silent one aside from the sobbing of Carey, Moesby was tearing up as well, thinking mostly about London and how he knew sometime soon he would be told the terrible news and have to face up to it.

Eventually after a walk which to Carey seemed endless they arrived at the OR viewing room, the nurse ushered them into the room which was set one floor above the operating room with large glass windows looking down. Carey broke into uncontrollable tears, the loudest, most horrible noise Mr. Moesby had ever heard, she had just seen her son, lying lifeless on the table with all manner of tubes coming out of him, and with his head being propped up in a vice like object as a surgeon prepared to drill into his head. Carey simply could not watch, it was too painful, she couldn't bare thinking that that could be the last way she ever saw her son alive.

"Marion" she managed between sobs, "I can't watch this, I can't see my son go through this, I need to see Cody, I know Zack is strong, Cody needs to be with me more, and there's nothing I can do for Zack except hope" Carey concluded

"We'll go down and see if we can find Cody" Moesby replied

"Hopefully there will be good news about London" Carey commented, trying to lift Moesby's spirits and keep him positive, but she too, felt she knew the truth.

Carey and Moesby found someone who directed them down to the ER and the sight which greeted them was one of absolute chaos and terror, it was the worst thing imaginable. The air will filled with the screams of pain, the cries of parents and the sounds of machines and doctors adding to the terrible ambiance of the place.

Carey and Moesby saw at least two families crying over children who had died in or on the way to hospital, and others preying for the lives of others.

The worst things, Carey thought, were the cries of the children who saw their parents dying or near to death. It was horrible. Carey and Moesby were looking all around to find Cody, but they couldn't see him. They tired to ask some staff but all were far too busy to help them.

About 2 minutes into Careys frantic search the doors from the ambulance bay flung open

"Male, 16 years old, crashed on the way, weak pulse, no breathing, intubated" was the cry from the paramedic. Then the terror hit Carey and Moesby when they saw the lifeless boy on the stretcher, with paramedics using a pump to breath for him, it was Cody.

"Oh my god" Carey cried "That's my son" Moesby held her tight

"What happened?" asked Moesby

"His lung collapsed on the way, he's lost a lot of blood, and has internal injuries" was the response from one of the doctors and he helped the others hook up units of blood and IV fluids. Other doctors were shoving a tube down Cody's throat to reinflate his lung. Suddenly Cody started violently moving and coughing, he was coming in and out of consciousness, and the lead doctors identified themselves and told Cody what had happened. Carey leaned over and kissed Cody on the forehead and held his hand

"It's going to be alright Cody" Carey hoped she was right.

**well, theres chapter 9, you all thought Cody was out of the woods didn't you! didn't you! well i'm not that nice, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! thanks for all my views and reviews, i love you all, seriously!. Now, if i could just take one liberty at this point, as i am writing this the polls are opening in the United States, and although i am not american, i would like to take this opportunity to urge anyone who is reading this to, if they can, vote! i don't care who you vote for (well, i do actually, but i'm not telling you what to do) its your biggest civil liberty and i would urge you to exercise it! there we are, rant over! hope you enjoyed the story**

**Peace out guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

A teary eyed and sombre faced Carey Martin paced up and down the bland halls of Boston Medical Centre, both her sons had been the victims of a cowardly attack that evening, and both were currently fighting for their lives on the operating table.

Cody had suffered and collapsed lung and severe internal bleeding which had caused his heart and breathing to stop en route to hospital, his pulse had been restored but he could still not breathe on his own.

Carey's other son, Zack, was now in the second hour of massive brain surgery to stop bleeding and repair a skull broken in two locations, and it would not be the last surgery for Zack that night; he still needed to have abdominal wounds repaired.

For Carey every minute seemed like an hour, the wait was unbearable, she felt so helpless, there was nothing she could do for her boys, it was the first time in her life as a mother that she felt truly helpless, and to make matters worse, with the airport closed her ex-husband Kurt would not arrive in Boston for another 6 hours. Helping Carey get through the horrible events of the evening was her boss and friend, Marion Moesby, who himself was struggling with event, as a girl in his charge, London Tipton, a girl who was like his daughter, was missing, and, silently both Carey and Moesby presumed her to be dead.

"Carey, come in here, I've found a TV with the news on" Moesby summoned Carey into an empty lounge type room in the corridor outside the operating rooms where they had been waiting. Carey sat on a couch in the room and began to watch the TV; it was tuned to a cable news channel which was broadcasting from the blast site.

"The explosion took place a little over 3 hours ago here at a cinema in Boston, where a crowd of mostly children and youths were enjoying their summer, the fire caused by the explosion initially hampered rescue efforts, and a second explosion in the same complex further slowed those efforts, but eventually rescue crews were able to get into the complex and begin moving people out" a female reporter was on the scene.

"Sarah, has there been any reports yet on the number of dead and injured?" asked the male anchor in the studio

"nothing official as yet, but our sources are saying we have at least 100 dead, and up to 300 injured, the complex was very full as you can imagine, and so it is likely those numbers will rise" the reporter conclude.

Carey trailed off from listening at that point, not paying attention to the screen which was now showing replays of the statements from the mayor of Boston, the Governor of Massachusetts and the President, who all expressed horror and disbelief and vowed to hunt down those responsible. Carey just wanted to shut down, to not have to feel, she wished she didn't have to feel what she did, but she wanted to be strong.

"Marion, you need to find out about London, and someone needs to find out about Maddie, I think you should go to New England Medical Centre and talk to Maddie, let me know, I think I need some alone time" Carey said

Moesby agreed and began a sombre walk filled with terror at what he knew he would soon find out, without being officially told of London's death Moesby was able to at least have hope of her survival, a part of him wanted to live in ignorance, but another part of him needed to know, and since Maddie was the only one of the four who was conscious at present she was the one to ask.

Moesby eventually made it to his car and began the drive to Maddie's hospital, it was a silent drive, no radio, and Moesby did it on auto-pilot, not wanting to think or to feel.

Upon arrival at the hospital Moesby went to the reception desk and was directed to Maddie room upstairs on the 10th floor. Moesby made his way to the room, he knew that seeing Maddie alive would lift his sprits at least a little.

Maddie was lying in the bed with her large family sitting around her, she was bandaged and had some stiches on her face, but other than that she didn't seem to badly injured

"Oh Maddie, I'm so glad your alight" Moesby said

"It's great to see you" Maddie replied

"I've got 4 broken ribs and this cut on my face, but other than that I'm fine, how are Zack and Cody?" continued Maddie

The fact that Maddie hadn't bothered to mention London in her question cut through Moesby's heart, he knew if confirmed that she knew London was dead.

"They are not good I'm afraid, Cody crashed in the ambulance and needed to be revied, his lung had collapsed, and Zack has serious head injuries, both are in surgery as we speak" Moesby informed Maddie in a heavy voice

"Oh god" was Maddie's response before she broke into tears, her family moved around to comfort her.

"Guys, could I have a few minutes alone with Mr. Moesby" Maddie finally managed to get out; she knew that now was the time to tell him.

After Maddie's family had left the room Moesby took a seat right next to Maddie's bed

"I'm sorry Mr. Moesby but I have some terrible news for you, I don't know if you already know it, but I feel I need to say it, as much for myself as for you" Maddie begun

"I think I know it, but go on" was Moesby's response

"London is…is…dead…she died in my arms" Maddie got out before bursting into tears, and for the first time of the night, Moesby did the same thing, he hugged Maddie close and they cried on each others shoulders.

Moesby had the last remnants of hope in his soul destroyed, London, the girl he had loved like a daughter, the girl he had raised, was dead, at just 18, and her life had been wasted. It was the worst pain Moesby had ever felt, and not for the first time he felt bitter towards his boss, for Mr. Tipton had never been in his own daughter's life, Moesby had done all the work, and now, bore all the pain.

"Mr. Moesby" Maddie begun "before she died, London wanted me to tell you something…she said for me to tell you Thank you" Maddie concluded before busting into another round of tears. It was the saddest thing Moesby had ever been told, but it was also the best thing he had ever been told, he always knew London had appreciated him, but this final emotional line, whilst heartbreakingly sad, made him feel strangely warm inside.

Maddie and Moesby cried together for the next 15 minutes before Moesby composed himself to make the hardest phone call of his life. Moesby didn't know how he would tell Mr. Tipton that his daughter was dead, and even more, he didn't know if he could hide his bitterness and resentment during the conversation, he didn't even know if he wanted to.

**Well there we go 10 chapters! this is now by far the longest single thing i've ever written, and i'm so proud of it, and it makes me so incredibly happy that people are enjoying it- i love you all! thanks so much- and tomorow i finsh exams, and get my laptop back! so there will be many more updates, and don't discount the possibility of multiple chapters per day! Woo! **

**Peace out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, i own Nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Carey Martin sat in silence in a small lounge room near the Boston Medical Centre operating rooms; there was a TV in the corner still covering the explosion which had now happened almost 5 hours ago. Carey was just sitting, hoping her sons would be alright, Cody had been in surgery a little over 3 hours now and Zack about half an hour longer, Carey expected Zack still had several hours to go and she didn't know about Cody.

The Boys father Kurt was on a train that had just reached Baltimore and was still a few hours from Boston, the time was now almost 1am and Carey had seen the death toll from the explosion rising, it was getting close to Oklahoma City has the worst case of domestic terrorism in US history.

A few hours ago Carey had been given news of mixed fortune via telephone call from Marion Moesby, Carey was glad Maddie Fitzpatrick was alive and well, but devastated to have the news of London Tipton's death confirmed to her. Carey was so deeply saddened by the waste of so many young lives that night, she wanted to do something to help, but she was too paralysed by fear for her own son's wellbeing.

No matter how sad Carey felt about London's death it was nothing compared to the feelings she knew Marion Moesby must be feelings, there was no one closer to London in the world, he was so much more like her father than her father, and Carey felt so deeply sorry for his loss, but he had said he wanted to be alone and she respected his wishes, she didn't want to leave the hospital anyways.

"Ms. Martin" said a nurse who had just walked into the Lounge, startling Carey and bringing her out of her deep thought train

"Your son, Cody is out of surgery, we're taking him upstairs now, I'll take you to the Intensive Care Unit and you can see him" continued the nurse; her warm face and smile brought overwhelming joy to Carey's heart.

"Do you know how my other son is doing?" asked Carey as she began to follow the nurse

"He's doing as well as can be expected, but it is a very delicate surgery, he's not out of the woods yet, we really won't know much for another few hours, but I'll have his surgeons come talk to you as soon as he's out of surgery?" answered the nurse with as much compassion as she could muster.

The nurse ushered Carey into a lift and pressed the button for the 12th floor where Carey assumed the ICU must be located.

The nurse ushered Carey down a corridor, again, painted in the standard hospital white, until they reached some large class doors.

"Now, when you want to come in here Ms. Martin, press that intercom and tell the nurse who you are" Carey was informed as the nurse indicated the green intercom button. The nurse then swiped her ID card and the automatic doors opened revealing the large ICU, it was a long room with beds lining the walls, all containing very sick individuals hooked up to all manner of machines, in the centre of the room was a nurses station and it was there that the nurse led Carey.

Carey was directed from the nurse's station to bed 10, and in it lay her sweet little Cody, compared to the other patients he had relatively little tubes coming out of him, he has a pulse monitor hooked up, was on oxygen and getting IV fluids, but he was not on a respirator like many of the others in the room. Carey noticed an empty bed station next to Cody and she hoped that it was waiting for Zack, she knew their recovery would be hastened if the twins were together, they had a special connection no one, not even their mother could fully understand.

"Now Ms. Martin, Cody is still coming off the anaesthesia so he isn't fully awake yet, but you should go over and talk to him, tell him you're here for him" another nurse told Carey.

"Hi sweetie, it's mommy" Carey said as she stroked Cody's soft blonde hair, she noticed he had bandages over his chest, she assumed that was where his incision had been made

"I want you to know I love you very much, and I'm so proud of you, and I'm so happy you're alive" Carey continued, again breaking into tears but this time tears of overwhelming happiness.

Cody moaned incoherently, the anaesthetic was wearing off, but was not yet worn off enough for him to be conscious enough to speak.

Cody recognised Carey was there, and he felt happy, but was still too groggy to be able to speak to his mother or to fully know where he was, in his mind he was incapable of proper thoughts so Cody just lay his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, taking comfort from his mothers warm hands as she rubbed his hair and face, and held his hands.

A few minutes after Careys arrival a man approached the bed and introduced himself

"Hello Ms. Martin, I'm Dr. Williams, I'm going to be looking after Cody from now on and I thought I would come by and let you know what happened, and what will be happening from now on"

"Hello, I'm Carey Martin, thank you doctor" Carey responded

"Well as you know Cody sustained some serious chest injuries and on the way here his lung collapsed and he had lost a lot of blood due to serious internal and external injuries"

Started the doctor, Carey nodded indicating she understood

"The surgery we gave Cody was to repair and reinflate his lung, and to stop the internal and external bleeding, and we believe at this stage the surgery was a 100% success, and Cody should make a full and speedy recovery"

Carey smiled widely and hugged the doctor

"Thank you so much" she said

"My pleasure, now we are keeping him here in the ICU for at least the next 24 hours simply as a precaution, I would say his condition is stable at the moment" finished the doctor

"When will he be properly awake?" asked Carey

"Well, due to the stress of the night his body is likely to want to sleep so I wouldn't really expect him to be to talkative until morning, but his vital signs are all normal so there is nothing to suggest anything is going wrong at this stage" answered the doctor

Carey thanked the doctor and he left to tend to other patients, the ICU was full of people, mostly injured in the bombing. With at least one of her sons alive Careys thoughts briefly turned to why, but she didn't dwell on something she could not possible answer, instead she went back to hoping for Zack's recovery and she again wondered how Mr. Moesby was doing. Carey turned the TV on, the coverage of the blast went on, she was amazed to see that rescuers were still bringing survivors out who had been trapped, but there had been no reports about London Tipton, and so Carey assumed her body lay somewhere deep within the wreckage, she hoped that the body would at least be found. Carey decided she needed to call Moesby and Kurt again and inform them of Cody's condition, and see if there was any comfort she could offer Marion.

**Well there is chapter 11 guys, hope you all like it! i decided even i am not sadistic enough to kill cody off, at least not yet anyways, i'm thinking the next chapter might be a bit more Moesby Centric, tell me what you think of that idea- if people arn't responsive to it i will go a different way! anyways, keep reading and reviwing! i love every one of your reviews, you guys make me so happy!**

**peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, i own Nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

It was 1am and Marion Moesby sat alone in his dark apartment, the only light coming from a dimmed lamp on the table next to his couch. Moesby was sitting in absolute silence, tears streaming down his face and on the coffee table in front of him was an almost empty bottle of scotch and a glass containing a few remaining drops of the dark gold liquid.

Moesby's eyes were bloodshot from the tears and the alcohol, Moesby was trying to numb his pain through drinking, he had arrived at his apartment around 2 hours ago after having visited Maddie Fitzpatrick in the hospital and being told of London's Death.

Never before had Moesby suffered so much, nothing the twins had ever done to his hotel came close to matching the terrible angst he felt now, London was like his daughter, and he had been the closest thing to a real father she had ever known, he was her guardian, her protector, her teacher and her friend, Moesby would miss London every moment for the rest of his life.

As Moesby poured another glass, barely able to keep his hands steady owing to his drunkenness and he upset, his mind turned to the phone call he had made to Mr. Tipton a little over 2 hours ago.

"Mr. Tipton, it's Moesby, I'm afraid I have some terrible news" Moesby had begun, he had been trying to sound professional, after all, to Mr. Tipton Moesby was just London's caretaker.

"I'm afraid London is dead Sir, I'm so terribly sorry" Moesby continued

That was when Moesby's resentment for Mr. Tipton reached an all time high, he had expected Tipton to cry, to break down at the news of his daughter's death, but instead he just sighed and began to speak

"Who did this?" Mr Tipton asked, Moesby had no answer, there was no clue as to who or what had caused the bombing at this stage

"I'm going to have them killed, they will wish they never messed with Wilfred Tipton" continued Mr. Tipton, he was angry now, fuming. Moesby was shocked that rather than take the news with human emotion Mr. Tipton obviously thought the attack was in some way intended against him, to Moesby this was a ridiculous proposition, and one that he did not want to entertain.

The conversation quickly had ended and Moesby's thoughts then moved to Mr. Tipton's self obsessed assumption of somehow being the target of the bombing, this notion hurt Moesby deeply because for him to accept that it was the case it would mean negating the death of London, and the death of all the other victims, as simply being an attack on the vile man. Moesby grabbed the bottle of scotch and began to drink from the bottle, desperately trying to erase the pain, it was so deep.

Moesby's thoughts turned again to London, he wanted to remember her as she lived, the happy memories of her growing up, Moesby wasn't sure if he wanted to see her body when it was found. Memories of London muddled through Moesby's mind as he drank and drank, with the message he got through Maddie playing on his mind, "Thank You", how could he be thanked, she was dead, in his mind it meant he had failed her, failed to protect her, failed to help her grow up, in his mind Moesby was nothing but a failure.

The depressing thoughts of failure consumed Moesby's mind as he drank and drank until he finally got his wish and passed out on his couch, finally he didn't have to think of sweet London, and how her life had been wasted.

Several hours later there was a knock on Moesby's door, it was 4am.

"Hello, Hello" called a Hispanic voice, it was Esteban. Moesby groggily awoke from his stupor and moved toward the door, which was a significant effort because as he was still quite drunk from the scotch.

Moesby opened the door and could barely keep his balance, Esteban caught him and held him up, the smell of scotch was very pungent on Mr. Moesby, but Esteban understood what he must be going through and so chose not to mention it.

"I will make you some coffee" said Esteban and moved to the Kitchen after sitting Moesby down, a few minutes later Esteban retuned with the coffee.

"What are you doing here Esteban?" Moesby eventually had the clarity of mind to ask

"Carey called me when you didn't answer you phone; she wanted me to make sure you were alright" Esteban answered

"Is there any news about the boys?" Moesby asked

"Cody is out of surgery and should make a full recovery she said, he's sleeping though, and Zack will be out of his first Surgery….Mr. Moesby, I'm so sorry about London, I know you cared for her deeply, we all did" Esteban Said

"The hotel will manage without you too Mr. Moesby, so you can take as much time as you need, I know it will be hard for you to return" Esteban continued

"I don't know if I can ever go back" Moesby replied in a very depressed voice

"I'm glad Cody at least is alright, does Carey need me there?" Moesby continued

"I think you may still be a bit too drunk for the hospital, go to bed, I'll be at the hotel, call me when you're ready to go" Esteban replied.

Moesby agreed and Esteban helped him to his bedroom before he left to go back to the hotel.

Moesby lay down and prepared for sleep, the previous day had been by far the worst in his life, and he just hoped the next would not be as bad, but, to be honest with himself Marion Moesby was not hopeful. He would soon have to face Mr. Tipton, and probably see London's body, and Zack and Cody were still not fully out of the woods, Moesby hoped for good times to come, but how could that be possible…

**OK, there's chapter 12, obviously i decided to go with the Moesby centric chapter. Keep the reviews coming and the views up and there will be more to come, possibly in afew hours, but i make no promisies, just depends how i feel later on, definitely another story by tomorrow night though. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, i own nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Carey Martin sat by Cody's bed, watching him sleep, he had not awoken since his surgery which had finished a few hours previous. Carey had tried to sleep but with Zack still in surgery she had found it impossible, unable to sleep Carey had turned on the television above Cody's ICU bed and began to settle in watching the news coverage, their lead stories of course being the explosion in Boston the previous evening.

It had just gone 4am and Carey found out that a domestic terrorist group had claimed responsibility for the bombings, although they had not made their motives clear. The television coverage informed Carey that throughout the night 235 people were confirmed dead and another 321 injured, and that it was believed that more bodies were still trapped inside but that there was little hope of finding any more survivors. The Boston Cinema bombing had caused more deaths than the Oklahoma City bombing; and second to 9/11 was now the deadliest Terrorist attack on U.S soil.

Carey felt so badly for Mr. Moesby in particular, whilst her sons were severely injured, they were at least alive, and there was hope for their survival, for Moesby, there was no hope of London's survival. Carey was even more concerned for Moesby because since he had broken the news of London's death Carey had been unable to reach him. Eventually Carey had called the Tipton and spoken to Esteban, who had agreed to go to Moesby's apartment, but Carey had not heard back from Esteban as of yet.

As Carey's thoughts turned to the victims and the sadness she felt, as well as the ever present worry for Zack, who had now been in surgery for well over 7 hours, a nurse entered the ICU and approached Carey; Carey just hoped she had good news.

The nurse looked a severe woman, which did little to bolster Carey's hope

"Ms. Martin" the nurse began

"The doctors have asked me to tell you that your sons first surgery has been completed, he is alive, but his condition is still extremely critical, they are bringing him up here now, the doctors will give you more details when they arrive" Continued the nurse

Carey quietly thanked the nurse, hoping that the doctors would give her some hope.

Carey sat in silence for the next few minutes, she hadn't seen Zack up close in so long, and she wasn't sure what he would look like, she hoped she could be strong, but she couldn't be sure.

A few minutes later Zack was wheeled in on a bed and taken to the empty bay next to Cody's bed. The sight shocked Carey and she instantly broke into tears. Zack was attached to a ventilator, which was breathing for him, as well as a multitude of wires and tubes giving him various Intravenous drugs and liquids. Zack's head was almost completely covered in bandages, his face was uncovered by the bandages, to Carey he looked so sweet, but so helpless. Carey reached out and stroked Zack's cheek, she removed her hand in shock when she felt the ventilator tube however, and Carey again broke into tears.

Suddenly Carey felt a warm hand over her shoulder, and a voice

"He'll be OK Mom" it was Cody, he had been awoken by the movements surrounding Zack and whilst the sight of Zack amongst all the tubes and equipment was horrible and the most distressing thing Cody could imagine, Cody knew he needed to be strong for his mother.

"Me and Zack, as long as we're together, we'll both be OK" Cody continued, now tearing up, unable to stay strong.

"I know you will Honey" said Carey, as she hugged Cody.

After having set Zack's bed station up a doctor approached Carey and Cody

"I'm Zack's doctor Ms. Martin, the surgery went fairly well, however his heart did stop twice during the surgery, but eventually we managed to set the broken skull and stop the bleeding in his brain, his condition is critical" Started the doctor

Carey and Cody looked shocked but eventually it was Cody who managed to speak

"Will he be alright, will he wake up, and will he be the same?" Cody was stuttering through his tears

"I hope he will be alright, but we won't know if there has been any brain damage until he wakes up, at the moment we are keeping him in a coma, to give his brain chance to heal better" replied the doctor

"What about his other surgery?" Carey then asked

"He will need surgery to remove the shrapnel, yes, but we won't perform that surgery until he wakes up, we assessed the injuries to his abdomen and they are more stable than we first thought so we can afford to be a little more conservative with the treatment"

Carey and Cody nodded and the doctor left.

Cody was the first to speak

"Mom, how is everyone else, how's Maddie, and what happened to me?"

Carey informed him of Maddie's condition and told him that his lung had collapsed in the ambulance and that he had had surgery but was going to be OK.

Carey then reached the other news, the saddest news she didn't quite want to break to Cody, being unaware that Cody knew already

"Cody, I'm very sorry, but I need to tell you, London, well, she died" Carey said, a look of deep sadness in her face

"I know, Maddie told us" Cody said, breaking into tears, in his heart he had hoped it was not true, but he had to accept it, his love, London, was dead.

"Have they found her Body?" Cody asked

"No, I don't think so" Carey answered

"How is Moesby taking it, and Mr. Tipton, does he know?" Continued Cody

"Moesby didn't take it well, he is very upset, London was like his daughter, as for Mr. Tipton, I don't know how he took the news, but he does know".

Cody drifted off into thought, about everything that had happened, his feelings were now turning to anger, anger that some sick, evil people had taken away all that was good and innocent about the lives of so many people.

"Mom…how many people died?" Cody finally managed to ask

"235 so far, but they haven't found all the bodies yet" Carey replied

The number was so high, Cody felt sick, he closed his eyes, but when he closed them he could only see London's face mixed with visions of the dead and injured inside the wrecked building. Cody decided to open his eyes and turn to Zack, he couldn't reach his twin, but he felt his presence, he felt his connection, Cody knew Zack would be alright, and mostly he knew this because if Zack died, Cody would not want to go on himself.

**OK, theres chapter 13, sorry i didn't update yesterday but i was out all day and just wayyy to tired to write when i got home. personally i'm probably least happy with this chapter of all of them so far, so i hope you guys like it though. I just thought i needed to move the story along more to set up for alot of stuff i'm planning after our heros get out of the hospital, well, when at least some of them get out of the hospital. **

**Keep the views and reviews coming! i love them all, and i love each and every fan of this story! **

**Thanks, Bye everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, I Own Nothing from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor do i know any of the actors (though if any of them are reading this story i'd love to hear from you! lol-PM Me!) **

Cody lay in his bed with his mother; Carey by his side, in the bed next to him was his brother, Zack, who was in a coma being breathed for by a machine. The sight of Zack lying lifeless on the bed, with a multitude of tubes and wires supporting his very life-force was something horribly scary to Cody, but he was none the less hopeful of his brothers recovery, Cody hadn't yet been able to fully speak about the events of the previous evening, and the events were somewhat muddled in his brain as it was. Cody didn't really know how he had gotten through the evening. Cody's leg was badly broken and had been plastered by the doctors, although his collapsed lung was his most serious medical problem, although it had been repaired and reinflated during surgery, Cody was confined to mostly using an oxygen mask to breath properly, only being able to take it off for a few, fleeting moments when he wanted to speak.

Not being able to speak at length had benefit for Cody however, he didn't want to be able to speak, speaking about the evening before would mean having to face the events, Cody felt that as long as he kept them inside they were less pressing, and it was his way of dealing with them. What Cody could remember of the night was mostly made up of brief scenes; the adrenaline he thought must have meant he mostly acted without being fully aware.

Cody remembered feeling upset and embarrassed that London and Maddie had gone to talk about him when he made his move during the movie, then he remembered the explosion happening, but there was a gap after that. Cody then remembered desperately trying to find Zack and eventually succeeding. After that Cody remembered little before they found the silent and mentally fragile Maddie, who told him of London's death, this was the part Cody least wanted to remember, and the part that caused him so much pain, far more pain than any of his injuries could ever have caused.

Then Cody's mind went to the second explosion, and the amazing thing that had happened, Zack had saved Cody's life, Zack had put his life on the line to save Cody, and now when Cody looked over at Zack, with the machines keeping him alive he felt a deep sense of gratitude for Zack's action, but with that gratitude came an inextricable feeling of the deepest guilt gnawing away at Cody's soul, in some ways Cody felt what had happened to Zack was his fault.

"Cody, honey, do you want to talk about last night?" Carey suddenly piped up with

Cody just shook his head, it would be a long time before he could talk about it, especially with someone who had not been there, who had not experienced what he had experienced.

"It's OK honey, when your ready to talk we can talk, I'm here for you" Carey responded

"Thanks, Mom" Cody said, removing his mask for a fleeting moment

Carey then stood up and stroked Cody's hair, whilst with her other hand she tightly squeezed Zacks hand, she had not let it go since he had been brought up in his comatose state.

Since Zack had returned from surgery Cody and Carey had intently watched him, hoping for any sign of life, but they had been so far disappointed, save for the movements of his chest from the ventilators breathing there was no sign of life in Zack, he just lay, his eyes closed, not moving. Cody had noticed Carey's sadness and sensed she needed something to get her hopes up.

"It's OK mom, he'll wake up, I can feel he's here with us, we have a special connection" he said.

"I know honey, I'm just so worried, I came so close to loosing you tonight, it was the most horrible thing, I love you both so, so much" Carey said, breaking into a warm smile.

Carey received a phone call from Esteban in the early hours of the morning

"Moesby isn't doing too well" he had said

"he's been drinking, I've put him to bed, I'll take him to the hospital when he sobers up, I feel so sorry for him, and so bad for London, its going to be a bad day at work today" he continued

Carey thanked Esteban for his call, she was glad she had stepped out of the ICU to take the call; she didn't think Cody needed to know that Moesby had turned to alcohol to deal with his pain, her maternal instincts said Cody shouldn't be exposed to such potentially dangerous behaviour.

At about 7am, 3 hours after Zack had been brought up to the ICU, Kurt Martin finally made his arrival, after travelling by train all night after the Airport had been shut down.

"Hey Codster, Hey Carey" Said Kurt as he reached Cody's bed

"Hey Dad!" Said Cody, as excited and happy as he had been since the explosion

"How you holding up, kid?" Continued Kurt

"I'm OK dad, it's Zack we need to worry about" replied Cody sadly

Kurt's gazed then moved to his other son, a look of deep worry took over his face, he saw his son lying on the bed, with all the machines and wires that had so deeply affected Carey and Cody. Kurt rubbed Zack's cheek and a tear fell down his own cheek.

"Kurt, why don't we go for a walk, I'll let you know everything that's going on" Said Carey

"Zack is in an induced coma, and they don't know if he'll be the same when he wakes up" Said Carey, as they reached the corridor and began to talk

"He needs at least one more surgery, then they will try to wake him up" Carey Continued.

Kurt just nodded in acceptance, his brain needed time to process all the information, he had been told most of what was happening on the phone during his journey, but now it was all so much more real.

"Kurt, we need to talk about what to do with Cody, as it is London is dead, he's lost a friend, and if he looses Zack too, I don't know how he'll cope, I don't know what we can do to try and help him get through this"

"Maybe I can talk to him" Kurt Said

"Some, alone time, you know, dad son time" he continued

"OK, I'll go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast, I'll give you some time to talk" Carey responded before heading for the elevator as Kurt went back to the ICU

"Hey Codster, do you want to talk about last night? And about Zack, and London?" Kurt asked as he arrived at Cody's bed. Cody removed his mask and began to speak

"I'm really glad you're here and all dad, but I just don't think I can talk about it yet, the wound is too raw still, I know Zack will be alright, I just know it, but beyond that, I don't really want to talk, I need to be able to think about it myself first, I'm sorry, I hope you and Mom can accept that" Cody concluded, it was the longest stretch of speech he'd given all night and he needed to put his mask back on quickly

"OK Kiddo, we'll give you all the time you need, but just know, your mom and me, we're here for you when you're ready to talk"

Cody just smiled and nodded in response and Kurt sat down between Zack and Cody's beds and took Carey's place holding Zacks hand.

With Kurt there Cody felt more hope, he had always wanted their family to be united again, and a part of Cody thought this just might be the thing that could bring them together. It was helpful for Cody to think that some good was possible from something to evil, it helped Cody get closer to being able to think more clearly about the events, and maybe even get closer to talking about them openly. But, more than anything in the world, more than his parents getting back together, Cody wanted his Twin back, he needed to hear Zacks voice, and see Zacks eyes open, he needed to feel the warmth of his Twins very presence. Cody could feel Zacks presence being in the hospital with him, but with Zack comatose and unresponsive, something felt empty about it.

**Well there we go, 14 chapters and counting, and 2 today! Kurt has finally arrived in Boston, will Cody ever be able to talk about what happened? Will Zack ever wake up? honestly, i'm still on the fence about weather i kill Zack or not, probably depends on how much i feel like tormenting Cody when i get to that part lol. we shall see! i've also started thinking beyond Friendship survives, and maybe doing another story this length, but probably i will do some shorter ones as well i've got lots of ideas- so stay tunes! and keep reading and keep reviewing i love to hear from the fans of my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, i Own Nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Maddie Fitzpatrick awoke from her deep sleep at about 9am the morning after the explosion. Maddie had awoken in a cold sweat after having just been visited by London in her dream. The dream was a memory of London's final moments and the vision of London as she lay beneath the rubble, disfigured, dead, blood everywhere. Maddie broke into tears at the thought of her best friend lying dead, she was glad London hadn't died alone, but Maddie felt guilty for leaving London's body where she lay, Maddie knew there was no way she would have been able to carry London with her broken ribs, but part of her wanted to have gotten London out.

Most of Maddie's family had gone home expect for her Mom and Dad, but they had gone downstairs to get some breakfast and so Maddie had woken up alone, feeling so horrible about the prospect of living the rest of her life without seeing London again. Maddie was also very eagre to hear of the Twin's conditions, she so hoped they would be OK, but she had reservations about being hopeful for Zack, she knew he was at death's door when they were rescued. Maddie had been told she was just being kept in hospital for observations and she would probably be released later that day or at latest the next day, her plan was to immediately go and see Zack and Cody, she also thought that Mr. Moesby would need her help, she imagined he must be going through hell, Carey would also need some support too she thought, but Maddie rightly expected Kurt would have arrived by now and would give Carey some support, but Moesby had no one.

Maddie decided to turn on the Television and watch the news until her parents arrived, she was disgusted at the evil actions of whoever had bombed the cinema, but she wanted to know why, and she thought there was a chance the news programs would shed some light on that for her.

Maddie saw that a domestic terrorist group had claimed responsibility on the internet, but they had not spoken about their motives, however the FBI was treating that claim with suspicion, they thought it more likely it was connected to the bombings of the past week, including the one in Tucson. Maddie was horrified at the number of dead and injured, and the level of destruction at the complex, she was surprised anyone had survived, and was thankful that Her, Zack and Cody had, seeing the pictures in the light of day of the destruction, the almost completely destroyed complex, there was only really a skeletal part of the building left, the rubble around still smouldering.

Before Maddie could think of much else the news anchor cut into the pictures of the destruction

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some breaking news from Boston, at this hour we are receiving unconfirmed reports that the body of Boston heiress London Tipton has been recovered from the wreckage, with more we cross to Julian Brown at the scene, Julian can you confirm that story?" Began a female anchor in the studio, Maddie hoped they wouldn't show London's body on the news; she wanted people to remember London the way she lived, not the way she died.

"Yes, unfortunately I can confirm that, the Body of London Tipton was brought out of the wreckage about 15 minutes ago and having seen the Body myself I can confirm that it is indeed London Tipton" Said the male reporter at the scene

"Thank you Julian" Said the studio anchor

"At this stage we have not received any statement from Miss Tipton's family; however efforts are being made to contact Mr. Tipton, as well as officials from the Boston Tipton Hotel where Miss. Tipton lived, we will bring you more details as we receive them" Concluded the anchor.

So now everybody knew London was dead, Maddie broke into tears, they streamed down her face, her Parents still hadn't returned, but she expected they knew now, throughout the night Maddie hadn't been able to talk to anyone about London's death except Moesby and right now whilst she wanted to talk about it, she couldn't bare to talk with her parents about it, they hadn't been there, they didn't know London well either, Maddie wanted to talk to Cody most of all about it, about everything, Zack too, but it was a conversation Maddie needed to have face to face. Maddie hoped she would be released later that day so that she could go an see Zack and Cody, particularly Cody, Maddie needed to honour London's memory by passing on her messages, the thought of them had been weighing on her mind every moment since London had said them.

Meanwhile across Boston Marion Moesby awoke in his apartment, his memory of how he got to bed fuzzy, he remembered Esteban vaguely, but not much else. Moesby had been awoken by a vision of London in his dream like Maddie, in his dream London was repeating her message on Thanks, and it was about the saddest thing he could have imagined. Moesby knew he had failed her, he knew her life, her potential had been wasted, taken away by an unspeakable evil.

Moesby had a horrible headache from his hangover, so he had an aspirin a Coffee and a Shower before he called Esteban asking for a ride over to the hospital but the conversation did not go quite as Moesby had intended

"Mr. Moesby, it is like a zoo here" Esteban had said, in his thick Latin accent

"What, why?" Moesby replied

"They found London's body Sir, there are cameras everywhere, they all want a statement, but without a manager we don't know what to do" Esteban continued

Moesby could have easily gone down to the hotel himself to face the media but he still didn't want to go back, it would have been far too painful for him, and so he made a decision on what to do, he was still the manager after all, although his planned confrontation with Mr. Tipton might have some effect on that.

"Esteban, I will write a statement here and fax it to the hotel, have someone read it out, I don't want to go down there, it is too painful, once the statement has been read I will go to the hospital, come around and drive me please" Said Moesby before hanging up the phone and going to write the statement which read, in an official tone:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Boston Tipton hotel has unspeakable sadness in announcing that Miss. London Tipton, daughter of the hotel owner, was killed in the terrorist bombing last night, an act which we denounce as vile, evil and reprehensible. Mr. Tipton has been informed of the sad event and he is en route from Melbourne, Australia, where he has been attending the Tipton sponsored Melbourne Cup, obviously Mr. Tipton is upset by the events and so the media is asked to respect his and his ex-wife, London's mother's privacy. An announcement regarding funeral arrangements and the like will be made once all legal processes regarding the investigation have been sufficiently concluded, thank you".

Moesby faxed the statement to his office and awaited Esteban's arrival. The statement had been awfully official; Moesby had tired very hard to separate his emotion from his duties as manager.

Esteban soon arrived and together they made their way to see Carey, Kurt and the Twins at the hospital, with plans to again visit Maddie later that day.

**OK, there's chapter 15, most of the violent physical drama has now reached its conclusion, there MAY still be some though, but the line share of the drama will be psychological and emotional now, but i think it will still be good! so keep reading, keep reviewing and any comments/suggestions you have are as always welcome! **

**Thanks Guys, i'm glad you like my story! **


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, wll Again, I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Cody, Kurt, Carey, and on the other side of Boston, Maddie all sat as one watching the Tipton night manager, Skippy, reading Moesby's statement officially announcing the death of London, none watching could speak, they were completely glued to the screen. Cody, Maddie and Carey burst into tears when a picture of London was put on the screen, Cody could no longer bear to watch so he turned over and buried his face into his pillow, Cody also did not want to cry in front of his dad, Kurt, and this added to the urgency of his hiding. Carey put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him

"London is in a place of eternal happiness now Cody, her pain is over, you need to be strong, for her memory, for Zack…for me" Carey said

Cody whilst appreciating his mother's attempts to comfort him was not going to be able to get over it so easily, Cody didn't want to be strong, he had suffered so much, he was in love with London, and they were so close to being together, and now it was all ruined.

Maddie was completely inconsolable upon seeing London's picture on the TV screen, it was the first time she had seen a picture of London since her death the previous night, it was more painful than Maddie could ever have thought possible, it was like being stabbed straight through the heart, Maddie had not been prepared to see the picture. Like Carey had done for Cody Maddie's parents tried to comfort her, they didn't know London well so their sadness was mostly for their daughter's pain. Throughout the night Maddie had resisted her parent's pleas to talk to them about the explosion, and London's death, and now was no different, her parents insisted talking would make it better, but Maddie refused to talk about it to anyone who hadn't been there. Maddie felt she had allowed London to die, she had not done enough to save her, she could not imagine what more she could have done, but she blamed herself nonetheless. Until Maddie could speak to Zack and Cody she would face her pain alone.

Marion Moesby had resisted the urge to drink again whilst watching the statement being read on TV, but, like the others, he had broken into tears upon seeing London's picture. Moesby was in hell, it was the worst thing imaginable, and he could not envision a scenario that would absolve him of the blame he felt for London's death, his mind was racing of all the things he could have done to have saved her. They were completely unreasonable of course, there was nothing Moesby could have done in reality, save for locking her in a padded room for her entire life, a part of Moesby's consciences recognised this fact, but there was another, much stronger part that just wanted to take the blame. When the statement finally concluded and Moesby had managed to compose himself to some degree he prepared himself to go to the Hospital to see Carey, Kurt, Cody and Zack, Moesby hadn't seen Zack expect for in the Operating Room since the previous afternoon, and he had only seen Cody for a few fleeing moments since the same time. To the outsider it would have seemed that Moesby hated the twins most of anyone, but deep down he loved them, perhaps not quite as his sons, but as someone he had some responsibility to protect, he loved the twins, and Moesby would probably give up living if he lost them as well.

Esteban soon arrived at Moesby's apartment and together they travelled to Boston Medical Centre to see Carey and the Twins. Esteban had managed to get all the staff at the Tipton to sign a huge get well soon card addressed to both the twins, as well as a large collection on personal messages and cards from the staff to Carey and the boys. Upon arrival at the hospital Moesby and Esteban were directed up to the ICU and promptly were admitted to see Zack, Cody, Carey and Kurt.

"Hola little blonde peoples" Said Esteban as he saw Cody

"Hey Esteban" Said Cody as he saw the smiling Esteban

"Hi Esteban" Said Carey and Kurt

The three greeted Moesby also

"I'm so sorry about London" Kurt said to Moesby

"Thanks, we all are terribly sorry about the loss of one so young, however at least we can take hope from the fact that your young ones were not taken from us as well, nor was Madeline"

They all agreed that it was a blessing that Zack and Cody were still alive, and all were hopeful for Zack's speedy recovery.

"So do you know when you're getting out Cody" asked Esteban

"not really, I don't want to leave Zack anyway, he needs me" said Cody in a slightly forlorn voice as his gaze turned once again to his motionless twin on the bed next to him, surrounded by the screens, wires, tubes and machines, as well as the noises associated with them.

"How is he?" asked Esteban

"I don't know, we really won't know until he wakes up, but he will need another surgery before they really wake him up" Carey began

"That's awful, I hope he's alright, we all do, everyone at the hotel signed this card, and lots of them sent their own cards too" Said Esteban as he handed Cody the bag of cards from the hotel

"Wow, thanks Esteban, it feels so good to know I have lots of friends at the hotel that are wishing me and Zack to get better, but these cards are for Zack too, it wouldn't be right for me to open them without him, but he'll be awake soon so we'll see what everyone wrote soon enough" Replied Cody in a pleasantly upbeat voice, it was particularly nice for Carey and Kurt to see Cody being so upbeat, especially considering all the stress and horrific events he had experienced in the past 24 hours.

Carey, Cody, Kurt, Moesby and Esteban talked for the next while, it was still morning and the doctors would be beginning their rounds soon, they decided to stay until the doctors came to see the twins. The talk attempted to be upbeat, but it was impossible, and it mostly consisted of everyone trying to cheer Moesby up and pledge their support to him in the difficult time he was having. Carey wanted to do more, but she refused to leave Zack and Cody, as did Kurt, Esteban said he would help with any funeral arrangements he could, but they all agreed Maddie would want to help, and it was agreed also that nothing should be done until Mr. Tipton arrived.

At around 11.30am Moesby received a call from Skippy at the Tipton and stepped outside to take it.

"Yes, Skippy, What is it?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you and all" he began in his distinct southern drawl

"but I just received a call from Boston PD, they need someone to ID London's body, I thought I should call you"

"Thank you for Calling Skippy, but I just don't know if I can see London's body right now, it would be far too painful, call them back and say Mr. Tipton will perform the ID when he arrives tonight"

"What was that about Marion?" Asked Carey in a caring and comforting voice

"Boston PD wanted me to ID the body" Moesby replied in a quiet and depressed tone

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" Carey Replied, as she dragged Moesby into a hug

"I just can't see her Body, I don't think I could handle it" Moesby wept

"It's OK, no one could expect you to do something so horrible" Carey comforted Moesby.

A nurse then walked over to the Group mostly surrounding Cody's bed

"The Doctors are beginning their rounds, so if possibly could anyone who's not family please give us a minute" The nurse asked

"OK, Mr. Moesby, we should go see Maddie now, I have cards for her too" Esteban said, and so Moesby and Esteban left to go see Maddie.

"How are Zack and Cody doing, Doctor" asked Kurt as the doctor reached their bed

"Well, as I'm sure you can see, Cody here is doing just fine, better than one could expect, although he is still going to be very tender for a few weeks, and that leg will need plaster for a few weeks at least, I'll have an orthopaedic specialist see you in the coming days to discuss that" Cody smiled as the doctor ruffled his hair during whilst his good prognosis was given out.

"How long will I need to stay in bed Doctor?" Cody asked

"a few more days at least, you'll be in here for at least another week, we need to monitor your lungs and keep you on oxygen while it heals, but you can probably start moving in a wheelchair not too long from now" The doctor replied

"And what about Zack?" Carey asked nervously

"well, there is no real change, we would like to do some tests of his brain function today, as well as take some X-Rays of his head and abdomen, if all has gone as planned we should be able to do his second surgery tonight or tomorrow and wake him up in 2 or 3 days, and we'll see where we go from then" The doctor said, trying to sound as hopeful to Carey and Kurt as possible.

But then it happened, the monitors and sounds around Zack went wild, alarms were going off everywhere. The doctors and nurses in the immediate area rushed over to Zacks bed, Carey, Kurt and Cody just looked on in absolute horror, speechless, unable to think.

"BP's dropping, pulse rate too" Yelled one nurse

"Get me some blood over here, O- Negative" yelled a doctor

"Push some adrenaline, he's in Cardiac arrest, call a code" yelled another doctor

The PA system soon after announced "Code Blue- ICU"

"Get a crash cart" called a doctor, a nurse quickly brought the crash cart over and the doctors prepared to shock Zack's heart back into rhythm

"Charge 250, CLEAR!" yelled the doctor before shocking Zack

"Nothing, called a nurse"

"Go again, charge 250, CLEAR!" yelled the doctor before again shocking Zack.

Cody just watched in absolute horror, preying, nay, pleading with god to save Zack, neither Carey, Kurt or Cody could speak, they were just to horrified as the three held each other, Carey carrying out in agony at watching her son's life slip away, her ex husband holding her tightly.

Two shocks later a nurse delivered some good news

"We've got sinus rhythm" she said

The pulse rate monitor next to Zack finally began to beep normally, as Cody's was doing, albeit at a slower rate that Cody's greatly elevated pulse.

Kurt was the first one who was finally able to speak

"Doctor, what happened to my son, will he be OK?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin but I can't be sure, it would appear some of shrapnel in Zack's abdomen has moved and allowed for internal bleeding, we need to get him to surgery now, I need you to sign this" replied the doctor handing Kurt and Carey a clipboard which they both eagerly signed.

As one doctor explained what had happened to Carey, Kurt and Cody, who was now openly crying in horror and fear for his Twins life, other doctors and nurses were detaching all the various tubes and wires, and moving other bags and breathing tools preparing to move Zack for emergency surgery.

Zack was soon whisked away from the ICU down to surgery, leaving Carey, Kurt and Cody together, but alone, separated by their outright fear for Zack's life. Cody was handling it the worse, he felt a connection to Zack, he had his entire life, but it had never felt weaker than it did now, Cody was in tears, silent, just hoping.

**Woah, that was a long one. i just really couldn't stop typing! but i hope you like it all the same! i'm loving writing this story, so please keep reading it! and keep reviewing! We shall soon see what fate befals Zack, and what of his Twin as well? what trials and tribulations await our heros and their friends just around the corner? you shall just have to read on and find out!**

**Thanks for reading guys, again i can't say how much i love all the fans of this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor do i have any association with any cast members (but as always, they are welcome to PM me if they happen to see this, lol)**

Unaware of the rapid decline in Zack's health Moesby and his enlisted chauffeur, Esteban, arrived at Maddie's hospital. It was now midday on the day after the explosion. Moesby and Esteban arrived at the reception desk and checked in, Moesby noticed a group of media personnel had begun to gather at the front of the hospital, it made him glad hotel manager was not a high profile job, as he was sure he would be hounded about London if he had been recognised.

Soon enough Moesby and Esteban had arrived at Maddie's room where they found a large Fitzpatrick family surrounding a sombre but positive Maddie

"Hi Moesby, Hi Esteban" She said

"Hi" replied Moesby

"Hola, I am so sorry about London, everyone at the hotel is" Esteban replied

"Thank you Esteban" Said Maddie, a tear forming in the corner of her eye

"How are you holding up Moesby, have you been to see Zack and Cody" Continued Maddie, not wanting to dwell on thoughts of London

"I've had better days" replied Moesby in a depressed tone which was becoming his normal voice

"We were just at their hospital, Cody is doing OK, Zack not so well, he's still unconscious" Continued Moesby, still oblivious to the sharp decline in Zack's health.

"Oh, that's awful" Maddie cried, "Zack just has to be alright, I don't know how I'll be able to cope if he dies too" she continued, more tears forming in her eyes.

"How are you doing, Maddie" Esteban cut in, noticing the tears forming in Maddie's eyes and wanting to move her onto a more happy subject as quickly as possible.

"I'm OK, I'll be in bandages for a few weeks, but the doctors were around before and said I can go home today, they are sorting the paperwork out now, they said by 2 I'll be out though" She replied, the first inkling of joy from anyone's voices that could have been detected since the blast.

"Well, that's certainly good, I've got something for you Maddie" Esteban continued pulling out the bag of cards from the hotel employees, as well as another big card signed by everyone, "here you go" he said as he handed them to her

"Wow, thanks, this is great" Maddie said, a genuine note of gratitude in her voice

"Everyone was so worried about you and the little blonde peoples" Esteban continued

"It's great to know so many people want me to get better, were there lots of cards for Zack and Cody too?" asked Maddie as she opened and read some cards

"Oh yes, many many cards" replied Esteban.

Moesby, Esteban, Maddie and her Family read the cards together and generally helped pack her things in preparation for her discharge later in the day. But Moesby had different plans, he wanted to talk to Maddie, he knew she was London's best friend, and had been there when she died, Moesby knew that if there was anyone to share his feelings with about London's death it was Maddie, but what he didn't know was weather Maddie would want to talk with him. Finally Moesby plucked up the courage to try and kick-start the conversation

"Everyone, there's some things I'd like to discuss with Maddie, could we possibly have a few moments alone" he said to everyone

They were obliging to his request and soon it was just he and Maddie alone in the hospital room.

"Moesby, I know what you want to talk about, and the truth is, I don't think I'm ready to talk about my feelings yet, I'm sorry" Maddie began, she saw Moesby's crestfallen expression, she sensed he needed to talk though, she felt she owed it to him to be his confidant in this matter so she continued

"But if you need to talk I'll at least try and listen"

"Thank you Madeline" began Moesby breaking out into his first smile in too long.

"It's like a part of me is dead, London well, she was like my daughter, loved London so very much, I raised her" Moesby began, Maddie was welling up thinking about London, but she didn't want to cut Moesby off, she managed to nod and he continued

"I don't know how I'll go on without her, I don't know if I can go back to the hotel, and I don't know how I will deal with Mr. Tipton tonight, the selfish bastard"

Maddie was shocked at Moesby's anger toward Mr. Tipton; he had always acted so courteously toward him. Moesby saw Maddie's confusion and shock and explained

"Mr. Tipton thinks that the attack was aimed at killing London to get at him, he couldn't possibly have any kind of emotion that would see it as being something not involving him, nor could he ever see that I had an emotional attachment to London" Moesby was now raising his voice. Maddie was shock and utterly appalled at Mr. Tipton's attitude, Maddie couldn't help but burst into tears at the thought of Mr. Tipton being so emotionless, and when Moesby further explained his lack of emotion at London's death Maddie formulated a hatred for Mr. Tipton in her mind. But Maddie had conflicting feelings, even though she was shocked and utterly appalled at Mr. Tipton's attitude as explained to her by Moesby, London's among London's dying words was that she loved her father, it was a heartbreaking situation for Maddie, she was sure London didn't know quite how her father would have reacted.

Before Moesby could continue his outpouring of emotions, and before Maddie was able to say anything, they were interrupted by Moesby's ring tone.

"Marion Moesby" he answered

"Kurt? What is it?" Maddie could hear Moesby saying

"Oh, Oh my god" Moesby's expression turned to one of horror his voice gave an air of fear.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" he concluded the phone call with

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked with a great deal of worry and concern present in her voice.

"That was Kurt Martin, Zack's made a turn for the worst, they rushed him to surgery almost an hour ago" Moesby said, shock still very present in his voice and demeanour

"No, not Zack, I have to get there, I need to be with Zack, and Cody, Cody was be distraught, I need to be with them" Maddie yelled, practically screamed, this brought the others back into the room.

"What's wrong darling" asked Mr. Fitzpatrick. Maddie told them all what had happened reiciving responses of "Oh My God" from her Family and an

"Aye dios mios" from Esteban.

"Can you get the doctors please Dad, I want to be discharged now, I need to be with Cody, and I need to be near Zack" Maddie asked, and her father ran from the room.

Mr. Fitzpatrick returned not long after with the discharge papers, which Maddie quickly signed, Esteban ran out into the hallway and got a wheelchair which Maddie was promptly transferred into and off they went.

"Mom, Dad, Liam, you guys go home, take my stuff, I need to go to Boston Medical centre and see Zack and Cody, and I think you guys going too would be a bit crowded, Moesby and Esteban can take me" Maddie said as they reached the parking lot.

Maddie's family agreed and left, and Moesby, Esteban and Maddie got into Moesby's car being driven by Esteban, none of them speaking, but all united by their concern for Zack's physical health as well as Cody's mental wellbeing.

**OK guys, there is chapter 17, i hope i'm not moving too slow, let me know if you think i am, let me know what you think of the story at all. also, i'm toying with the idea of having this story cover only the actual event and the coming week or two after it, and then ending, but then doing a sequel, let me know if you think i should end this one, then make a sequel, or should i just keep going on and on and on. i'm seriously in love with this world i'm creaiting and i'm really reluctant to get toward and end (probably why more and more problems keep poping up!). anyways, let me know guys, i love to hear from you, and keep reading! Also, i big shout out to everyone reading- i've just noticed the views have gone past the 1000 mark which i am absolutely extastic about! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, I own nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

The ride from New England Medical Centre to Boston Medical Centre seemed like the longest ride Maddie had ever taken in her life, the whole way she just stayed silent and preyed for Zack's well being.

"Please god, let him live" Maddie repeated in her head over and over.

Upon arrival at the hospital the three quickly got out of the car and ran toward the building, desperate to get there as soon as possible.

Maddie's broken ribs prevented her from running as quick as Moesby and Esteban, but she none the less was moving quickly in her desperation to get to Zack and Cody's room, soon the three were at the ICU and were quickly admitted where they ran over to Cody's bed.

Cody was in his bed struggling with Kurt, trying to get out of bed. Next to Cody's bed was the empty bay where Zack's had been, there was an amount of tubes, wires and machine connections which lay unconnected, ripped out and left in the doctors hast to move Zack to surgery.

"Dad, I want to see Zack, I have to down there" Cody was saying, as he attempted to get out of the bed too see Zack.

"Cody, you know your not strong enough, and you can't walk on that leg, please just calm down" Kurt was saying. Cody had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"PLEASE DAD! I NEED TO SEE ZACK" Cody yelled, his tears freely streaming, neither Kurt nor Cody had noticed Maddie, Moesby or Esteban yet. Kurt also broke into tears and just held Cody tightly

"I know you're scared, we all are, but we just need to be strong, and you just need to accept you can't see him right now, but he is getting the best possible care" Kurt comforted his son with his words.

It was then that Cody noticed the other three standing a few meters away

"Maddie" he exclaimed, a weak smile coming across his face

"Hi Cody, how are you doing, I'm so upset about Zack, but I'm sure its nothing compared to what you feel, but I just know he's going to be OK" Maddie said, hoping her words would bring some comfort to Cody's tormented soul.

"Where is Carey?" asked, Moesby's primary goal of coming to the hospital was to comfort Carey, and so he found it unusual that she was not with Kurt and Cody

"Mom went down to the surgery, she's watching, I should be there, Zack needs me" Cody said

"I should go see Carey, see how she's doing" Moesby said and he left the room alone, he assumed it would be the same place where they had seen Zack's initial surgery for that fleeting moment the night before. Moesby knew Carey must be dying inside, he felt he owed it to her to be some comfort; she had spent the last night comforting him about London, even despite her own son's dilemmas.

"How are you holding up Cody, do you want to talk about it?" Maddie asked

"I think I should, but I could only talk to you Maddie, you were there, you understand, Sorry Dad, sorry Esteban, could you give us some time please?" Replied Cody

Kurt and Esteban left the two alone to have their talk.

"Ok, Cody, before you say anything I have something really hard to tell you" Maddie began, a lump beginning in her throat, Cody didn't know what to say so he kept silent as Maddie continued "before London died, she wanted me to tell you something…Cody, London wanted me to tell you that she loved you" Maddie said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Really? I didn't think she would ever have loved me" Cody replied, the enormity of what he was being told weighing on his soul.

"I've liked London for so long Maddie, I never thought she could actually feel the same way about me, but I finally got the courage to make my move and she died, It's not fair Maddie, why did she have to die" Cody was deeply angered and upset by everything.

"It's just not right, she was the best friend I'll ever have Cody, I don't know how I'm going to be able to get on through life without her" Maddie replied, now breaking into all out crying.

"Cody, I have a confession to make, I um…I like Zack, I know I never let on that I would ever like him in that way, but he's grown on me in the past few months" Maddie continued through her tears

"Zack is my best friend Maddie, and he saved my life, and now because of that he's dying, it should be me on that operating table, not him" Cody cried out

"don't ever say that Cody, I love you like a brother, and it shouldn't be either of you down there, the people who did this to us are evil, but Zack will be alright, you just have to believe, be strong with me" Maddie said

"Our twin-connection is getting less and less as time goes on Maddie, I can feel him slipping away from me, I'm loosing hope" Cody sobbed out

"Cody, please, together, if we hope, we will ensure Zack's survival, there is no greater bond that the bond we all now share because of last night, we need to all be strong for each other, and if we all stay strong, we will all be together" Maddie tried to comfort Cody

"But London is already dead, we couldn't save her" Cody retorted

"Cody, I'm going to regret not being able to save London for the rest of my life, even though there was really nothing I could have done, she died in my arms and I'll never forget that, I don't want to loose Zack, and I don't want to loose you" Maddie continued

Maddie then climbed onto the bed with Cody and embraced him in a big hug

"I can stay as long as you need Cody, until Zack gets back, and we see him again, he'll be up soon" Maddie sensed that even her horrible sense of loss, and the feelings she felt for Zack paled in comparison with what Cody must be feeling, so she wanted to comfort him.

Meanwhile Moesby arrived at the operating room viewing area where he found Carey sitting alone, silently preying for Zacks recovery, tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. In the room below Zack was lying on the table surgeons feverishly working on his midsection sucking blood out and trying to repair the injuries. Moesby walked over to Carey and without speaking put his arms around her, even without words his presence was comforting; he made Carey feel warm, when the world made her feel cold. Together Moesby and Carey settled down to watch, and wait, and hope.

**Well there we go, Chapter 18, an early update today, possibly another chapter to come later tonight we shall see! i've got a few places i'm going to take the story so i'm going to try and take it on a path to reach those points, i hope you all still like it, please keep reading, keep telling me what i'm doing right, and what i'm doing wrong and keep reviewing! i love reading them. Also you can PM me just to talk if you don't want to review! i don't mind, so yeah, keep it up, loveing writing this still so it will go on and on and on. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

It was now 4 and a half hours since Zack's second surgery had begun and for his twin Cody the wait had been agonising, bedridden Cody was unable to be near his brother, and only the presence of his friend Maddie had kept him from going completely insane with worry. All Cody could think of was that Zack was going to die, and as much as he wanted to think of anything else, all thoughts went to that eventuality, and in Cody's mind it would be his fault, Zack wouldn't have been this injured if he hadn't jumped in front of Cody, probably saving his life, but causing himself these potentially fatal injuries.

"Cody, It's not your fault, someone evil and twisted did this to Zack, no one else is to blame" Maddie kept telling him, desperately trying to comfort Cody and bring him out of his self imposed torment.

Truth be told Maddie was feeling similar feelings, probably even stronger than Cody's, Maddie felt that she was in some way responsible for London's death, one part of Maddie's mind told her she could have done nothing, and told her what she kept telling Cody, but another part, the less rational part, told her it was her fault, and like Cody she was finding it hard to silence the irrational side.

Maddie and Cody had spoken at length about their feelings relating to the events of the past 24 hours, but they had spoken only in limited amount about the trauma, and how they were going to go on, Zack was weighing on their mind too much, and so they had ended up cuddling on Cody's bed, each finding their comfort in their friend. Kurt and Esteban had given Cody and Maddie almost an hour alone when they returned and aside from a few short remarks the wait had been silent. Kurt desperately wanted to see Zack, to see what was happening, but he knew he couldn't leave Cody, especially since Carey and Moesby were down watching the surgery go on, and on. Everyone just hoped Zack would be alright.

Carey and Moesby were, like the others upstairs, sitting alone, Moesby wanted to say something to comfort Carey, who he knew must be dying inside, but for all of Moesby's mastery of the English language, there were no words he could conjure up that would come close to comfort in this situation, and so Moesby let his presence be all the comfort it could. Carey and Moesby and held each others hand, their presences comforting each other, for Carey, simply knowing there was someone else there was enough, she knew she had a shoulder to cry on and another's warmth to keep near her.

In the operating theatre below a team of doctors and nurses were desperately trying to find all the bleeding vessels in Zack's abdomen, many pieces of shrapnel had been keeping them plugged but some had dislodged causing massive internal bleeding which had almost killed Zack. The doctors also had to carefully mange Zack's vital signs as his head injury had not nearly healed as much as they would have liked to begin the second surgery with. Carey and Moesby had been shocked to see all manner of things removed from Zack, aside from the metal, some pieces of Zack's intestines had to be removed, it amounted to about 5 inches, but it was so badly sliced that it could not be saved. The doctors had also removed Zack's appendix and replaced a great deal of blood, the bleeding had been severe and the doctors thought it was lucky Zack was gotten to surgery so quick, he probably wouldn't have had much time left, it was almost a miracle that his heart had been restarted in the ICU earlier, it was as if there was a special connection that was keeping him alive, some kind of life bond.

Eventually it seemed as if the surgery was reaching its conclusion, Carey and Moesby watched as the doctors removed their tools from inside Zack's abdomen and begin the process of closing the cuts and begin stitching him back up. The process of stitching Zack up would take at least 20 minutes and it would be even longer before he was taken back up to the ICU to recover, but to Carey and Moesby it signalled that the dangerous part of the surgery was over, and Zack's heart had keep beating the entire time, so it was a very good sign which gave them both great hope for his recovery.

the biggest sign of the success of the surgery came when the lead surgeon left the table and looked up at the viewing room window, smiled at Carey and Moesby and gave them a big thumbs up. It was the best sign and the greatest feeling of Carey's life. The lead doctor then left the theatre; his job was done for the time being.

The feeling in the viewing room from Carey and Moesby was above all else relief, mixed with some cautious happiness, and for the first time since the night before Carey actually felt that genuinely her family would be alright, Zack had survived something that would obviously have been the hardest thing his body had ever coped with, and if he could get through this, then Carey thought he could get through anything.

"Marion, Thank You" Carey said

But before Moesby could respond some other nature took over, Carey and Moesby looked into each others eyes, and then for some reason, it happened, their faces got closer and closer together, and their lips met. For a fleeing second all their bad feelings, the feelings of guilt, of worry, of overwhelming sadness, were evaporated in a kiss. It was Carey who pulled away, the kiss having lasted for under 2 seconds.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry" she said, before turning and moving quickly out of the room toward the elevator, her face going the brightest shade of red. Moesby quickly followed her and reached the elevator, getting in just before the doors shut.

The journey up to the ICU was a very awkward trip for both Carey and Moesby, there was a great deal of uncertain feelings swelling in each of their minds, and neither of them was able to pluck up the courage to speak. Upon reaching the ICU it was Carey who broke the happy news to Cody

"Cody, honey, I think your brother is going to be alright"

**OK, well there it is, chapter 19, sorry it took so long to come, i've been trying to upload since yesterday but i was getting errors, there will probably be another chapter today, but from tomorrow i may be going away for a few days so there may not be an update for 3 days or so. i'm loving that some people are reading and reviewing, i'd like it if more people reviewed though, so yeah, hope to hear from you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor do i know any of the actors/production staff (though any reading this story are encouraged to give me their feedback)**

Cody's heart skipped a beat at the wonderful news from his mother, he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, Cody knew Zack wasn't entirely out of the woods, but for the time being he was filled with an infinite happiness simply because of Zack still being alive.

Maddie had similar feelings to Cody, she had been so worried that Zack would die without her ever being able to tell him her real feelings, although she was confused as to weather she wanted a relationship with Zack or not, it was one of the other things she hadn't been able to bring herself to talk over with Cody. Even harder for Maddie was the fact that the only person she would normally have spoken about her relationships to was London. Maddie was nonetheless ecstatic that Zack had survived the surgery, but like Cody, it was cautious optimism because there was always the chance Zack would not be the same, these thoughts plagued everyone's minds, but there was nothing to be gained from speaking out about it.

"The surgery went well I think, Zack was such a little trooper, he just kept going" Carey was saying to the now relieved bunch.

Kurt went over and gave Carey a big hug, which drew a scowl from Moesby, who's mind wasn't fully on the good news that had just been delivered, there were a million thoughts racing through his head about what had just happened between him and Carey, but they were not thoughts appropriate to be expressed and discussed at that particular juncture. Luckily no one had noticed Moesby's scowl at Kurt's hug for Carey

"I'm so glad he's alright Carey, we all are" Kurt said

"I knew Zack would do it, we promised each other, and I can't wait to see him up and about" Cody said

"Now Cody, you need to understand, Zack isn't out of the woods yet, but the signs are good, we won't know if he's got any brain damage until he wakes up" Carey reminded him, not wanting Cody's hopes to get too high up only to have them dashed.

"I Know Mom" Cody said, slightly depressed.

Maddie was trying to be a happy as possible, she was glad Zack was still alive, but without London being there it was impossible for her to feel any genuine happiness. Maddie hoped when Zack awoke she would be able to find some comfort in his presence, that by seeing him, she hoped she would be in some small way saved from the black hole of emotion London's death had taken Maddie into.

Pretty soon Zack was wheeled into the ICU on his bed, surrounded by doctors, Zack was still unconscious. Cody was slightly upset when he realised Zack was unconscious still, even though he knew it was probably not a realistic expectation, Cody had hoped Zack would be awake when he got back.

Zack lay motionless in the bed, now without a shirt on, and with bandages over his stitches, and still with his head bandaged as before. Maddie found herself thinking how cute Zack looked, how sweet his damaged face looked, but this made her sad, it had taken Zack nearly dying for her to realise her real feelings.

Cody was just glad to see Zack again, he desperately tried to get out of bed to be able to hold Zack's hands, but his plastered and suspended leg made that impossible.

Carey and Kurt stood by Zack's bed as the doctors reattached all the tubes before, with one exception, they did not reattach Zack's ventilator, and the machine was wheeled out of the way, kept there in case it was needed.

"He's been breathing on his own since we finished the surgery, just with the mask on, I think we can leave him without it for now, but make sure someone closely monitors his O2 saturation, just to make sure" Said one of the doctors. This made everyone very happy; none of them knew that much about medicine, but it was plainly obvious that Zack being able to breath on his own was a good sign.  
Cody was doing better with his breathing at this stage now, he still kept the mast on so his lung could heal, but he was able to talk for longer periods without difficulty breathing which was good.

"Ok, Mr and Mrs Martin, could I ask anyone not family to leave for a few moments whilst we discuss Zack's progress" Said the main doctor as he approached Carey and Kurt. Maddie, Moesby and Esteban stepped out of the room, Moesby was glad, he wanted to get away from Carey, there was a great deal of awkwardness in the air, but he didn't want to make it obvious to anyone. Esteban and Maddie had both noticed something was up when Moesby had been almost too eagre to leave the room, but they didn't want to bring it up, both accepted that now was neither the time nor the place.

The doctors and nurses began to address Carey, Kurt and Cody on Zacks condition.

"well, as I'm sure you realise, the surgery went very well, better than we expected, its almost as if there is some kind of stronger force that stopped Zack from giving up" Cody smiled to himself, he knew it was the connection he and Zack shared, it was now feeling as strong as ever, but it was a different kind of bond, Zack had saved Cody's life, and they had promised they would both be alright, and in Cody's mind he was sure this was what had given Zack the strength to go on, but Cody stayed silent as the doctors continued their assessment.

"Zack is making astounding progress, tests have showed that his brain is functioning at almost normal levels" Continued the doctor, Cody even managed a weak chuckle when he joked to himself about Zacks normal brain function being lower than what he would consider normal. Cody's chuckle went unnoticed and the doctor continued

"We've begun to take Zack off the drugs that were keeping him in the Coma, there are enough to keep him free of pain, but not comatose, he's out now because of the anaesthetic, but he should start to wake up within the next few hours, and we will conduct more full tests for brain damage then" concluded the doctor. This was the best news Carey, Cody and Kurt could have heard, all three were happy that Zack was likely to wake up again about 24 hours after the first explosion. In Cody's mind everything would be alright when he was reunited with his twin.

"And as for you Mr. Martin" Said the doctor looking to Cody, you are making good progress too, we'll need to assess your broken leg better in a week or two and you may need surgery, but as for your other injuries you'll probably only need to stay in here for a few more days, and by morning we'll move you out of the ICU, hopefully we can organise for a twin room for you and Zack". Cody was very happy at this news and his demeanour was noticeably improving.

Out in the hallway Esteban, Maddie and Moesby had just been told they could go back in when Moesby's preyers were answered, but he soon realised that the lord had a twisted sense of humour. The phone call was from Mr. Tipton, informing Moesby he had arrived in Boston, and that Moesby was to go meet with him immediately.

"Esteban, we have to go, Mr. Tipton has arrived" Moesby said, happy to be away from the awkwardness of Carey, but very displeased at finally having to face Mr. Tipton.

"OK Sir, we shall go" Replied Esteban

"Wait, I'll go too" Maddie cut is as Esteban and Moesby left, "I have something to say to Mr. Tipton" she continued. And so Maddie, Esteban and Moesby, sending their apologies with a nurse who told Carey, Cody and Kurt of their departure to face the infamous Mr. Tipton.

**OK, there we go, I'm well and truely off the fence (I think) with Zack at least. But there are many more trials and tribulations which await our heros in the next installment of Friendship Survives Everything! so tune in next time! and of course, keep Reading and Reviewing, i welcome any feedback!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Again, I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Maddie, Moesby and Esteban's trip to the executive jet terminal at Logan Airport took just over half an hour, and the mood in the car could not have been more different than the rushed, frantic drive to the hospital they had just left. On the way to Boston Medical Centre the three had just learned of Zack's rapid demise and the trip had been spent in silence, with all three just hoping Zack would be alright. Now the mood was different, although Esteban was only there was Moesby's chauffeur, he didn't have a great deal of emotional involvement in the whole situation, he hoped Zack and Cody would be alright, and he wanted to help Moesby, but Esteban couldn't understand the feelings Maddie and Moesby had. Esteban had never been as close to London as the others, but he felt good being helpful, and Moesby appreciated it, even if he didn't outwardly say it.

The mood in the car this trip was mixed, one the one hand all were happy that Zack was making progress greater than anyone could expect, but on another was the sad feelings about London which plagued them all, and there was the now very present problem of how to deal with Mr. Tipton, and on another hand entirely was the swilling of feelings Moesby had for Carey, and the confusion which came with them. Moesby couldn't help but think of the kiss, about what it meant, a part of him wanted to chalk it up to Carey's joy of Zack's recovery, but another part of him entirely hoped there had been some deep meaning to the kiss, and that something would come of it.

Maddie was so happy Zack would soon be awake, Cody had called her on her cell phone wanting to tell her the good news when she hadn't been able to go back in to see him, he had sounded so happy, and that made Maddie feel all warm inside, despite the fact that London's death was eating at her very core. Maddie was debating herself about weather or not she should pursue a relationship with Zack, she didn't even know if he wanted it anymore, but she now knew that deep down in her soul she could love Zack, more than the brotherly love she had previously felt for him, but Maddie's emotion was tempered by her realisation that, at least for the next few weeks, Zack would be needed most by Cody, and she shouldn't take him away at all, she needed them both too, and she hoped, for the time being at least, the three could find solace in each others company. Maddie's thoughts then drifted from Zack to Mr. Tipton, she had been so angry upon hearing from Moesby how he had reacted to London's death, but she was still conflicted by her promise to London to pass on her love to him, Maddie didn't know if she could do it, she didn't think London would have really loved Mr. Tipton if she had known he cared so little for her life, if she had known how truly selfish Mr. Tipton was. But Maddie eventually decided, weather the wish had been right or wrong, her best friend had given her a dying message to give on, and it would be an insult to London's memory not to pass it on.

Moesby's thoughts too had turned to Mr. Tipton, he didn't know if he could hide his contempt for the man who had so often abandoned his daughter, Moesby wondered if Mr. Tipton really loved London, he was certain in his heart that if he had, it would not have been one iota of the love Marion Moesby had for her. Moesby had no children of his own, and truth be told he didn't want any, he didn't need any, he had London, the closest thing to a daughter he needed. Moesby hoped Mr. Tipton had calmed down when they arrived, he hoped to god that the man had had a realisation that London had not been taken as an act against him, but that London had been victim to an act of unspeakable evil perpetrated against many hundreds of innocent civilians, mostly children, which made the act all the more evil and despicable.

When Maddie, Moesby and Esteban arrived at the executive terminal Mr. Tipton's jet had just landed and they stood in a line to greet him as he stepped off his plane. As usual Mr. Tipton was invisible behind a wall of Bodyguards, Maddie and Moesby in particular wanted to see his expression, they wanted some kind of indication as to his current state of mind. Just as Mr. Tipton stepped off the plane a long black limousine arrived in motorcade with two black sedans, one in front, and one behind. Mr. Tipton then motioned toward Moesby signalling for him to get into the limousine with him, Moesby moved to get into the car, but Maddie needed to talk to Mr. Tipton so she spoke up

"Mr. Tipton, I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick, I was with London when she died sir, I need to speak with you" She said

Mr. Tipton then spoke his first words of the encounter

"Get in the Limousine Maddie" he said in a powerful, but inexpressive tone. Maddie got into the Limousine followed by Mr. Tipton, without his bodyguards, who had gotten into the other cars, as well as one the front with the driver. For the first time in her life Maddie saw Mr. Tipton for real, and the look on his face made was all she could have hoped for, Mr. Tipton's eyes were red, and had large bags under them, it was obvious he had been crying, so he does have a heart she thought, it made what she had to do so much easier.

Moesby saw the same thing and whilst he was relieved to see Mr. Tipton had finally had some human feelings at the loss of his daughter, the resentment Moesby felt due to Mr. Tipton's lack of involvement in London's life remained ever present.

"Marion" Mr. Tipton began to speak, both Moesby and Maddie were surprised he had used Moesby's first name. Moesby looked toward Mr. Tipton acknowledging him as the Limousine began to move off, leaving Esteban to drive Moesby's car back to the hotel.

"Let me please apologise for my behaviour last time we spoke Marion, and Maddie I'm sure you know the despicable things I said" Mr. Tipton continued, Maddie nodded in agreement, "I was upset, London's death is the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with, it is a problem that cannot be dealt with using my vast fortune, and that is hard for me to deal with" Mr. Tipton was outpouring emotion and this made Maddie's heart break, even though she had never really met Mr. Tipton before she was compelled to move over and hug him.

"We all loved London, and while she lives in our hearts she will never really be dead" she said. Maddie's words were a great comfort to Moesby and Tipton; they both knew it to be true.

"Now, Maddie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Tipton finally was able to say

"Well, when London was dying in my arms, she gave me a message, she wanted me to tell you that she loved you, it was her dying wish that you know" Maddie said, breaking into tears as she said it, Mr. Tipton broke into tears upon hearing it as well.

"Where are we going?" Moesby decided he should ask, he wanted to move the topic off London for a bit, he was hurting inside, and didn't quite know how to react to the now vastly different Mr. Tipton

"To ID London's body" Mr. Tipton replied, Maddie and Moesby's hearts sank in unison, nether of them wanted to see the body, they didn't think they could cope.

"Don't worry Maddie, Marion, I won't force you to see the body" Mr. Tipton continued, noticing their change in demeanour

"However, Maddie, I have a request of you, since you, being her friend you must have known London best?" Mr. Tipton continued

"I guess, what is it?" Maddie replied

"I'd like you to plan London's memorial service, and if you're comfortable, give a speech" Asked Mr. Tipton

"I'd be honoured" replied Maddie, smiling at Mr. Tipton, who smiled back. The Limo then pulled up outside the ME's office, where the site could not have been more heartbreaking, there was a large crowd of crying and shattered individuals, lined up, going in to ID the bodies of their own family members. It brought it home to Maddie that for all her focus on her own situation, she had lost focus that so many more people had died. Maddie noticed a sign by the entrance

"There will be a memorial service held for the victims of the Boston Mall bombing next Friday at Fenway Park" It was Thursday and Maddie made a mental note that she would be attending that service, and hopefully speaking, she also wanted to take along at least Cody, and Zack if he was well enough. Everyone then got out of the Tipton motorcade and began to move up the steps into the building, the police allowing them to bypass the line, but they were stopped in their tracks by a massive media scrum who had just noticed Mr. Tipton's arrival.

**OK well there's chapter 21! hope you like it, hope you keep Reading and Reviewing. I'm moving along to set up the next part of the story, but don't worry, our stars (zack and cody) will be back in the story soon, well, Cody's been in it, but Zack will begin playing a more substansial role again soon! R&R people! love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, i own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Mr. Tipton, Mr. Tipton, do you have any comment on your Daughters death?" there was at least 20 members of the press crowded around the small group of people on the steps of the Medical Examiners office in downtown Boston. Maddie, Moesby and Mr. Tipton were surrounded by his bodyguards who were attempting to push through the media scrum to get them inside where the media wasn't allowed.

"Mr. Tipton, have you been made aware of any motive behind last nights bombing" Asked one reporter

"Mr. Tipton, do you have anything to say to the bombers if they are listening" asked another.

"Mr. Tipton has no comment at this time, please stand aside" replied one of the bodyguards as they began to push harder against the scrum who were pushing back with extra strength.

The pictures of Mr. Tipton arriving to ID London's body were making the news the whole world over, since that morning that fact that London Tipton, the famous heiress, had died in the bombing was one of the lead stories. People all around the world were watching Mr. Tipton, Maddie, Moesby and the bodyguards push their way through the crowd of gathered media. Cody, Carey and Kurt were some of those people watching this unfold, sitting around Zack and Cody's ICU beds, Zack still lying motionless in the bed next to Cody.

"God, it's so terrible, seeing that grieving father being hounded by the Media, Maddie and Moesby too, I know they are feeling horrible right now" Carey Said

"Yes, but it's nice to know at least London's death won't go unnoticed" Replied Kurt

"Cody, Honey, do you want to talk about anything that's happened, about London? or Zack?, or you?" Carey asked upon noticing Cody's pained expression that had been brought on by the discussion of London, the wound was still painfully open in Cody's heart.

"No Mom, I'm going to try and sleep, wake me if Zack wakes up" Cody said quickly, tears welling up, he wanted to avoid thinking about London so badly, so Cody rolled over and pushed his face into his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to block out the television and his parents.

Carey and Kurt then turned their attention back to the Television to see that Moesby, Maddie and Mr. Tipton were now being helped into the building by Boston PD and FBI officers who had been standing guard at the building. The bodyguards kept repeating that Mr. Tipton had no comment at that time, and eventually added that he would make a statement in the near future. Finally the group made it up the steps and into the building, causing the news to cut away to other coverage, the bombing still of course being the biggest story.

Inside the Medical Examiners office Mr. Tipton and the others were greeted by a police officer who was overseeing the identification process, there was a line of grieving people being attended too, but Mr. Tipton, being Mr. Tipton was quickly ushered through by the more senior officers.

"Hello Mr. Tipton, we moved what we believe to be your daughter's body into a private room, we've had some problems with the press trying to get pictures, she's downstairs if you'll please follow me" a male officer said to the group. Mr. Tipton, Moesby, Maddie and the Bodyguards were then led downstairs past where most people were going to ID remains. Downstairs in the basement were several large rooms, there were windows on the doors and through them rows of bodies covered in sheets were visible, some surrounded by family members, there were 3 of these rooms and Maddie figured there were at least 100 bodies. Finally at the end of a dull, concrete hallway below ground level in downtown Boston the group reached a door guarded by a single police officer, this room had no window on the door.

"This is where we believe we have London's body Sir, if you'd like to step in; we'll get this done as quickly as possible"

"OK" said Mr. Tipton, understandably glum "Maddie, Moesby, would you like to see her?" He continued after pausing to take a breath to help fight back tears

"I, I don't think I could bare to sir" replied Moesby

"I'm not sure, I'll let you have some time alone with her first though" was Maddie's reply, she was tormented inside about weather she wanted to see London or not, on the one hand a part of her thought seeing London again would help her find some solace, but another part of her couldn't bare seeing her best friends body.

"Very well, let's get this over with" Mr. Tipton finally replied. The guard officer then unlocked the door, opening it, revealing a body on a gurney, covered in a white sheet. Mr. Tipton and the senior officer stepped into the room, Mr. Tipton motioning to his bodyguards to stay outside; the guard closed and locked the door behind them. Maddie and Moesby sat down next to each other on a bench against the wall.

"Mr. Tipton is acting completely different to how you said" Maddie remarked

"Yes, I'm glad, he has come to his senses at least, but, it doesn't make up for everything he had done, or everything he has not done" Moesby replied rather glumly

"You resent him, for not being London's father, because you really raised her?" Maddie asked, looking rather shocked, but she realised it was the logical conclusion, Moesby simply nodded, Maddie sensed he did not really want to talk about it, so she decided she would change the topic.

Meanwhile, inside the room the Officer began to go through the official duties with Mr. Tipton, he got out a tape recorder to record the official statement of identification and began to speak

"Lieutenant Joseph J Adams, Boston Police Department, performing this identification, present to identify the body is a Mr. Wilfred Tipton. Mr. Tipton, we believe the body in this room to be that of your daughter, a Miss. London Tipton, I will now remove the sheet and if you could, please indicate weather or not that is the case" said the officer in an official yet compassionate tone, Mr. Tipton nodded and the officer removed the sheet. From the hallway Maddie and Moesby clutched each other tightly when they heard Mr. Tipton's cry. On the gurney before Mr. Tipton lay his daughter, her face as white as snow, her hair matted and covered in dust, dried blood on her face in a trail from her mouth. Mr. Tipton could not see the horrible fatal wound in her abdomen as it was still covered by the sheet. Mr. Tipton broke into uncontrollable tears at the sight of his sweet daughters face, so lifeless, and dirty, she wouldn't have liked to have been seen in this state by anyone. Lieutenant Adams spoken again, trying to use the most compassionate tone he could muster "Mr. Tipton, could you please indicate for the official record weather the body before you is that of your daughter, Miss. London Tipton?" he asked

"Y…Yes" Mr. Tipton managed to get out between sobs. Lieutenant Adams thanked Mr. Tipton and agreed to give him some time alone with his daughter and left. Mr. Tipton just looked down at London as said, "Darling, sweetheart, I'm sorry, sorry for not being there, sorry for all of my failures as your father, I'll never forget you, I'll never let anyone forget you, and I'll love you until the day I die and beyond" he sobbed, and then kissed her gently on the forehead. Mr. Tipton decided that he didn't want Maddie and Moesby seeing her like that, he thought it best for everyone, London wouldn't have liked to be seen like that.

Upon leaving the room Mr. Tipton asked Lieutenant Adams what was to happen next, he was informed that an autopsy would be performed that night, and that in the morning her body would be released.

"Maddie" Mr. Tipton began, "I'd like for London's friends to be able to see her, once the morticians have cleaned her up could you help organise a viewing in the Tipton ballroom, before the funeral sometime next week"

"Of Course" replied Maddie fighting back tears, Moesby offered his help, but he knew this was dependant on his being able to return to the hotel. Everyone then decided it was probably time to return to their homes and hotels for the evening. Moesby wanted to go home and think about what had happened with Carey several hours ago, and possibly have further discussions with Mr. Tipton and his hotel staff. Maddie decided she should start organising London's funeral, and body viewing, but first she wanted to speak to some of Zack and Cody's friends, Max and Tapeworm, and organise for them to go to the hospital, especially as it was likely that Zack would be awake by morning. Maddie also wanted to try and speak to Cody on the phone. It would be a hard night for Maddie, she didn't know if she could sleep, the pervious night drugs had helped her, but tonight she was on her own.

**Well there is chapter 22, hope your all still enjoying reading as i'm enjoying writing! reviews are starting to wain, as a views, so please, let me know what you think, and what i can do to spice the story up to get more people reading (not that i care, i'll keep writing anyway!) but i've got some i think good storylines to go with for the coming chapters! so keep R&R and feel free to PM me if you just want to chat about the Suite Life or anything like that non story related, i always love talking to new people! See You everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Again guys, I Own Nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Please Read and Review, i love this story and i've gotten heaps of good reviews! so keep them coming!**

"Carey, you haven't slept in almost 2 days, go get some sleep somewhere, we'll call you if anything happens to Zack" Kurt was trying to persuade Carey to leave Zack and Cody's bedsides. Cody had finally managed to sleep with the help of some weak painkillers, and Zack still lay, as motionless as ever.

"I can't leave the boys Kurt" Carey protested

"Cody is sleeping, and if Zack starts to wake up I'll call you, he's not likely to be springing up instantly is he?" Kurt argued both he and Carey were talking in hushed tones.

"Fine, I am very tired, I'll get a cab back to the hotel, call me if anything happens, I'll keep my phone on loud next to me" Carey finally agreed and began to leave. Carey first walked over to the comatose Zack and kissed him on the forehead, his delicate hair still mostly covered by the bandages around his head. Carey then moved to Cody who was sleeping gently, to her, he looked like an angel, his soft honey blonde hair spread across his head and the pillow, his eyelids heavy over his eyes, Carey kissed Cody on the forehead and gently rubbed his cheek.

"I love you boys, both of you, forever" Carey said to the Twins as she left, kissing Kurt on the cheek in thanks.

Carey made it downstairs and quickly got into a taxi back to the Tipton Hotel. The driver recognised that she was not someone who was in the mood for idle chitchat so he just focused on the short drive to the hotel. Carey's mind was full of muddled thoughts, she wasn't sure weather Zack would be the same when he woke up, and she didn't know how Cody would be affected by everything. Carey wanted both her sons to be given every opportunity to get over the terrible events, and given the best chance to move on, and Carey wasn't sure how she would be able to achieve that. Moesby was also in Carey's thoughts, the kiss they had shared had been so good, and had made her feel so warm, through this whole experience Moesby had been there for her, he had been her rock, Carey wasn't sure if their kiss had been a product of real desire, or an effect of relief, and she didn't know who to talk about it with.

Carey's train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of her taxi at the Tipton hotel; Carey thanked the driver, paid and walked into the hotel Lobby. Carey was greeted upon her arrival by members of the staff offering their support and preyers for the Twins help, Carey thanked them all, but didn't stay to talk, she was very tired, and thoughts still consumed her consciousness and so she tried to get to the elevators as quickly as possible. Before Carey could reach the elevator however, she was stopped by a certain man, or to put it more accurately a certain man surrounded by a certain group of Bodyguards.

"Ms. Martin" Began Mr. Tipton

"I know you must be tired and hopelessly worried but I was wondering if I could possibly have a few moments of your time?" he continued

"Um, Ok. Mr. Tipton" Carey answered, intrigued by what he might want from her.

"Thankyou lets go up to my suite" Mr. Tipton continued, and up they went.

Carey was surprised to see that Mr. Tipton was staying in the Imperial Suite and not the penthouse, but she figured he didn't want to stay with all of London's things around.

Mr. Tipton's bodyguards took up posts outside the room as he and Carey stepped inside, Mr. Tipton offered Carey a seat in the lavishly appointed lounge area.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered, Carey declined, she would have enjoyed a drink but she was already very tired and wanted to be as awake as possible if Kurt or Cody called during the night.

"What would you like to talk to me about Mr. Tipton" Carey asked

"How are your Boy's doing, Zack and Cody I believe?" Mr. Tipton asked

"They are surviving, I'm so sorry about London I must say, we all loved her" Carey replied

"Thank you, it is a hard time for everyone involved, I'm glad your boys are doing well, London often spoke fondly of them" Mr. Tipton replied warmly, Carey sensed a not of depression in his voice however

"How do you think Marion is doing, he seems very fragile, I'm worried about him?" Mr. Tipton continued

"He loved London, I'm not sure he'll ever get over it, but I'm sure he just needs time, give him some time off from the hotel, I'm sure its full of memories for him" Carey suggested with a forlorn note of compassion for Moesby's well being, Carey wanted to suggest moving Moesby away from the Boston Tipton, but that would mean him leaving her, so selfishly she stayed silent.

"yes, I think that may be best, but I will talk to Marion in the coming days, at least until London's funeral he won't be at work, and I'll discuss what to do with him after that" Mr. Tipton agreed with Carey and then continued speaking

"Carey, the reason I brought you up here is because I have some information I think you might find interesting, no doubt you have wondered why this happened to your boys?" Mr. Tipton said

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I don't think I have the strength to consider it properly, right now I just want to be sure my boys are alright, having to process that there could possibly be a reason for all this pain would be just too difficult now I'm sure you understand" Carrey replied, desperately trying to avoid thinking about a reason as she had been for the last 24 hours.

"Certainly I understand Carey, I found it useful to know, I have a file my contacts at the FBI gave me, I'd like you to have a copy, read it, don't read it, its up to you, you don't have to look at it until your ready" Mr. Tipton replied with a warm, friendly smile as he handed Carey a yellow envelope.

Carey thanked Mr. Tipton before leaving and going down to her suite on the 23rd floor; on the wall she saw a picture of Her, Zack and Cody, smiling, happy, without a care in the world. Carey shed a tear, thinking about all the good had been ripped from their life and as she had been doing constantly she preyed and hoped for Zack's recovery, and that he would be the same, and she hoped that Cody's obvious inner torment could be healed in time. Carey had the hopes any mother would have, and the feelings that it was unfair that her sons should have been subjected to such horror. Carey looked at the clock on the wall, 10:00pm, 26 hours ago everything had been good, and everything pure, now Carey lay on her bed and wondered how the happiness of their lives could ever be restored.

**well there we go everyone, another chapter done! unfortuneatly for the next few days i'll be out of town so i won't be updating for another 2 or 3 nights, i should be back on the 23rd Australian Time and i'll update then! but still, i love this story and i love everyone who's reading it, please let me know what you think, tell me what i'm doing good and what could be better , i know i can always improve! i've got alot more ideas to go on with and possible sequel ideas or i may adapt them for a new story sometime down the track! but indeed keep reading keep reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Again, i Own Nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

It was now the early hours of the morning, Cody had managed to get to sleep with the help of the drugs given to him by the doctors, Kurt was sleeping across two chairs and Zack lay motionless in his bed, the room was mostly silent save for the hushed chatting of the night nurses and the beeps and mechanical noises of various machines. Carey had gone back to the Tipton hotel hours earlier and after her encounter with Mr. Tipton had managed to sleep; despite being away from Zack and Cody she knew they were only a phone call and short drive away. The sleep of many people was a light one, filled with various images and dreams, For Cody and Carey images of Zack filled their dreams, thankfully for them the dreams were of a happy Zack, of the normal Zack, and not the comatose lump who lay in a bed next to Cody clinging to life. The hopes everyone for Zack's recovery had been buoyed by his survival of emergence surgery earlier that day and the astoundingly quick recovery he was progressing on, though all had hoped he would have awoken by this time, unfortunately up until that point there had been no sign of Zack's awakening, he had just lay, eyes closed on the bed.

Maddie Fitzpatrick also thought of Zack in her sleep, but for Maddie sleep was a difficult proposition, thoughts of London had filled her mind, causing her unimaginable pain, and Maddie couldn't help but think of London's dead body, whilst she hadn't seen it, she had been the white sheet covering her on the table and the thought chilled her blood. Maddie felt sorry for Mr. Tipton, but mostly she felt sorry for Moesby, and those thoughts consumed her mind as she attempted sleep as well. London was like Moesby's daughter, and he had no one else to talk to, Maddie wanted to talk to him for his sake, but she couldn't bring herself to talk substantially to anyone about London's death and the events causing it except for Zack and Cody, they had been there, and in Maddie's mind only someone who had been there could possibly understand it. Maddie hoped someone could understand how she was feeling, but deep down Maddie was sure no one would really be able to understand how she felt.

Since the second explosion Zack martin had not felt anything, not dreamt anything, not heard anything, his mind had been blank, like it was switched off. Zack remembered hearing the second explosion and his instinct being to protect his younger twin Cody, Zack knew he was the stronger one physically, and probably mentally, Cody had always been a more vulnerable person emotionally and Zack felt it was his duty to protect him and so without thinking had jumped over Cody to shield him from the blast. Zack was completely unaware of what had happened after he had jumped in front of Cody, not aware of how injured he had been, or how close he had come to dying, the only thing that Zack had felt that had been there the whole time was his connection to Cody, and Cody had felt it too. The difference between the Twins was that when Cody saw Zack come so close to death his logical consciousness had weakened his connection with Zack, the part of him that saw Zack was dying made Cody believe Zack was going to die, Zack had not known this and his Connection of Cody had always stayed strong, they had promised each other that they would survive for the other one and in Zack there lay a force which refused to break this promise.

For the past few hours Zack's brain had been coming back online however, it was still not at a level of being able to comprehend where he was or what was happening, nor was he able to substantially make it clear to anyone he was waking up. The drugs which had kept Zack comatose were wearing off and he was waking up, Zack drifted from sleep to a groggy awake, to sleep again, never being able to see anything other than light and blurred shapes. Zack could occasionally let out a weak moan, but with Cody and Kurt asleep neither of them noticed he was waking up. It was still unknown to everyone, including Zack if he had suffered any brain damage from his massive head wounds as he had not sufficiently awoken enough to be able to process any comprehensive thoughts, expect for one, he wanted to see Cody, to know Cody was alright, if Cody was alright then Zack would know he had done his Job and kept his promise.

Cody had woken from his light sleep a few minutes previous and now sat silent in the bed, he had just heard one of Zack's light moans and his heart raced in the hope that Zack was waking up. Cody felt his connection to Zack energise and he began to feel like his brother was back there with him. A part of Cody told him he needed to go to Zack, and be close enough to talk and feel him, but Kurt would never let Cody out of the bed. Cody looked over at his dad and decided he was sleeping deeply enough, Kurt lay on chairs on the opposite side of Cody's' bed to Zack, and so Cody thought if he was careful he could get out of bed without waking him. The curtains were drawn around Zack and Cody's beds and so the nurses would not see if Cody carefully got himself out of bed and over to his brothers bedside, Cody needed to see Zack awake and he knew now was his opportunity. Cody carefully positioned his IV drip into a location allowing him to get out of bed and began to move, with his broken and plastered leg it made it difficult but Cody eventually managed to get out of bed and used the railings of his bed to stabilise himself and moved over toward Zack's bed.

"Zack, Zack, are you there?" Cody asked

The words began to bring Zack further out of his comatose state than before; Zack was able to let out a quite but audible moan. Cody was excited by Zack's response and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, Zack's hand was cold.

Zack could see a blurred shape that looked vaguely like a head; it was out of focus but was coming into more focus as time went one.

"Zack, please wake up, It's Cody" Cody said again, Zack let out another moan, not being able to comprehend yet that it was Cody talking to him, but being taken further and further out of his Coma.

Cody was holding Zack's hand tighter, using his other hand to stay upright as he couldn't stand on his plastered leg

"Zack, I love you bro, please wake up" Cody said again, this time with a tear running down his cheek.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity Zack's brain was able to comprehend a voice, and a part of him recognised it, but his brain couldn't make the link just yet but he managed to speak for the first time

"W...w...what?" Zack managed to say, his eyes still half closed, the shape of Cody's face still out of focus.

Cody burst into tears of joy at hearing Zack's voice, even if it was weak

"It's me, Cody, I'm here bro" Cody said with a great deal of joy

"C…Cody, Hey" Zack was able to say, his brain now able to comprehend just who Cody was, and for the first time the features of Cody's face became visible to Zack, and he felt happy.

Zack was too weak and groggy to speak much, but Cody had heard all he needed to hear, he knew now his brother was going to be OK, and that they would never be separated.

**ITS ALIVEEEEE!!!! and I'm back from my break! hope you all like this story and this chapter, a little dissapointed that i'm not getting that many reviews, but its OK because the ones i get make it all worthwhile! i've pretty much decided i'm not going to make a sequel to his story, but chances are i will be making more suite life stories, possibly in the suite life on deck universe though, but yeah, please read and review and tell me what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, i Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Zack martin for the first time since jumping over him after the second explosion was finally able to see and talk to his twin Cody; the feeling for both was amazing. Cody felt like an enormous knot in his stomach had been undone, both felt safe, like nothing in the world could harm them now.

"Cody, what happened to me, where am I?" Zack was asking obviously confused and slightly scared about the new surroundings but being with Cody helped calm him a lot.

"You're in hospital, Boston Medical Centre" Cody began, but was interrupted when Kurt woke up

"Zack! You're awake" Kurt excitedly explained, but was met with a look of puzzlement and fear from Zack.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's mom?" Zack startled out, still slightly groggy but very concerned as to the identity of the total stranger who stood over him

"It's me, dad" Kurt replied

"You're not my dad, who is it Cody, where's mom" Zack said again, now getting more distressed, Zack's heart rate increased as indicated by the now rapid beeping of his monitor.

Kurt was emotionally crushed that his son didn't recognise him; it pained him so much to see Zack be so distressed by his very presence.

"It's OK Zack, it's dad" Cody said, trying desperately to calm Zack down

"Cody, do I look like an idiot, that's not dad, where's mom?" Zack retorted

Both Kurt and Cody were horrified at this development that Zack could not recognise his own father, but Cody was more upset at how distressed Zack was, Zack was moving quite a lot, fidgeting around, with a look of deep confusion and fear on his face. It was obvious that Zack had absolutely no recognition of Kurt, but he still recognised Cody which Kurt found odd.

"Dad, get a doctor, and call mom, maybe you should go away for a bit, until Zack calms down" Cody said, scared at what was happening but thinking it was best to keep Zack as calm as possible so as not to cause him more injury.

Kurt sadly agreed and left the curtained off area to fetch a doctor and nurse before heading out to call Carey.

When Kurt left Cody just put his hand on Zack and tried to comfort him, Zack was very upset, there were some tears streaming down his face.

"It's OK Zack, mom will be here soon, and the doctors will have a look at you" Cody said trying to calm Zack down

"Who was that guy, he scared me" Zack replied obviously talking about Kurt

"That was dad" Cody replied

"No, it wasn't, Cody I know what dad looks like, that wasn't him" Zack replied with agitation. Cody decided it was probably easier not to argue with Zack in this state, Cody started to think of something to say, but thankfully the doctors arrived at that point.

"Well Hello Mr. Martin, how are we feeling" Asked a nurse

"Tired, sore, but OK, who was that guy who just left?" Zack asked in reply, this got him a puzzled look from the doctors, who were shocked to hear Zack's bewilderment at Kurt's identity even though they had just been told of the predicament by Kurt.

"I think we should call a neurologist" said one doctor to the nurse "make it urgent" he continued and the nurse went away. This exchange upset Cody who was unsure what was happening

"What's wrong with Zack" Cody asked

"We don't know, we'll have to do some tests" they replied, this scared and upset Zack who wasn't aware of any problem.

"Until the neurologist comes it's probably best to just try and keep him as calm as possible, we'll give him some light sedatives to calm him" Continued the doctor

"What's wrong with me? What have I done?" Protested Zack.

Zack and Cody were understandably upset and confused by the whole experience of the moment, and the nurses tried to get Cody back into bed, he successfully protested against them and was allowed to sit by Zack's bed at least until Carey arrived.

Zack was given some sedatives and began to relax at bit more, his heart rate slowing back down and he and Cody began to talk, with Cody mostly trying to comfort Zack without pushing on him that Kurt was their father as he knew it did no good to push Zack. Cody was very worried that something horrible had gone on in Zack's brain that he could not remember Kurt, Cody felt sure Zack couldn't have forgotten Carey, he had been asking for his mother after all .

"Where is mom?" Zack asked

"She went to the Tipton to sleep, she'll be here soon, that guy from before will be calling her, he cares about you" Cody replied

"Do you remember what happened to us Cody?" Zack asked, now more relaxed and able to think about what he wanted to know

"I remember bits, I think the adrenaline took over for me mostly, I remember you saved my life" Cody said

"Don't worry about it, it's my job to look out for you" Zack replied, going a bit red but smiling, Cody just smiled back

"I don't remember much, just explosions, and jumping over you" just Zack began to tear up a bit before continuing "and I remember that London's dead" Zack burst into tears, Cody leant over and hugged Zack

"We all miss her, especially Maddie" Cody said

"Is Maddie OK?" Zack asked

"Yes, Maddie is fine, well, physically fine at least"

Carey soon arrived at the hospital ICU to be greeted to an almost inconsolable Kurt who sat outside the doors.

"Hi Kurt, thanks for calling, I'm so sorry" Carey said, hugging him

"I know, Carey you should go in, our boy needs you" Kurt replied.

Carey walked into the room and headed toward Zack and Cody's beds.

"Hi guys, hi Zack I'm so glad your awake!" Said Carey as she ran and grabbed Zack in a hug and kissed him on the forehead whilst rubbing Cody's hair.

"Aaargh, who is this woman? Get her off me" Zack exclaimed a genuine look of fear and confusion in his face. Carey jumped back before bursting into tears

"I'm your mother" She blubbered out

"You're not my mother" Zack replied. Cody hugged Carey and said it was alright. Cody's worst fears had been realised, Zack could not recognise either of his parents, and he didn't know what to do.

Zack had never been so confused in his life, and he was scared of all these other people, no one made him feel safe like Cody.

"Cody, I need Cody, everyone else is scaring me" Zack said

Cody went over and hugged him, their shared warmth comforting them both.

Carey just stared at her sons, still crying but caught a look from Cody that said

"I love you, it will be OK"

Carey, hard as it was to do, decided it was best for Zack if she left, she decide to go out to Kurt, and asked to see a doctor out there, it would be best for Zack if it was just he and Cody alone, but Carey was sure that wasn't the case for Cody.

**Well there we are, 25 chapters and still going! i thought this new dramtic twist was just the right way to go to keep the story fresh and interesting so tell me what you think, and don't worry, i haven't forgoten about my other storylines so i will resolve some and keep some open and make some more as the chapters go on! so please, read and review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**AGain, i own nothing from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"I can't believe he can't remember us" Carey was crying into Kurt's chest as he embraced her outside the ICU. Kurt was in tears as well, but trying to fight them back, to hide the fact that he was dying inside.

"I know Carey, I don't know what's wrong with our little boy, and at least he recognises Cody" Kurt said, desperately trying to find some good from the situation.

"Kurt, we need to think about what effect this will have on Cody though, we can't separate them, but Zack doesn't want to be with us, and I think Cody needs us to be with him, it's not fair to make him deal with this all on his own, I don't know what to do" Carey wept

"I know, I don't know what to do either, let's just talk to the doctors when they come out and hope this is only temporary" Kurt said, being the good strong male and keeping Carey stable. Carey knew there was only one person she could rely on to keep her comfortable in this situation, and that was Moesby, but because of what had happened earlier there was a distinct degree of awkwardness which made calling him less attractive to her.

The doctors soon appeared outside of the ICU and moved to talk to the very distressed Kurt and Carey, the doctors appeared concerned, but it was obvious they were trying to hide this concern behind a comforting visage, it wasn't working, Kurt and Carey's parental instincts saw right through it.

"What's wrong with Zack, why can't he remember us" Carey wailed at the doctors

"We don't know Ms. Martin, obviously it is some kind of brain damage from the explosion, but we won't know precisely what, or how long it is likely to last, until we give Zack further neurological examinations, we have ordered a neurological consultation as soon as possible" Replied the doctor, who was trying to inform the confused parents as well as he could, but at the same time keep them comforted and alleviate their understandable distress.

"Will Zack ever remember us?" Carey asked

"Well as far as we can tell Zack remembers you exist, but he doesn't recognise you, a neurological consultation will be able to determine if the cause is physical, and if it isn't then some kind of psychological treatment will be needed, but as for the length of time, memory loss caused by trauma is often only a temporary condition, so there is good hope that he will, in time be able to recognise you" The doctor continued, trying desperately to sound as comforting as possible

"Is it odd that he recognises Cody and not us?" Kurt cut in

"Somewhat, but it is obvious the two share a very special and strong connection, which may have aided Zack's quick recovery, so that could be why, but ordinarily it would seem odd that certain memories stored in the same part of the brain are effected whilst others are not, I would add that around Cody he seems much more at ease, so we will keep them together as much as possible.

"Thank you" Carey and Kurt said together, managing to break through their sobbing for a moment and the doctors then left.

Inside Cody sat by Zack's bed, Zack was still too weak and sedated to sit up properly, let alone get out of bed, and Cody had been given a chair, so he sat, his own IV and pulse rate monitor cords delicately arranged so as not to tangle.

"What time is it Cody?" Zack asked

"3am" Cody replied after checking his watch

"Wow, we should try and get some sleep, I'm really tired, hopefully tomorrow Mom and Dad will be here, and Maddie, and our other friends" Zack said

"I agree, I'm sure we'll see them soon, but now, just try to sleep Zacky, I'm here for you, I promise I'll never leave you, we will always have each other, even if Mom and Dad aren't here" Cody replied, trying to keep Zack calm by playing into his derangement that Carey and Kurt weren't their parents.

Cody put a hand on Zacks shoulder before getting into his own bed and pretending to sleep.

Zack lay on his bed, the sedatives making it too hard for him to be bothered to fully consider what had just happened, all he really knew was that his parents weren't there, and that some people pretending to be them had been, and that it had scared and confused him more than anything in his entire life, but Zack knew he was safe because his Twin was there with him, and together they were always safe.

Once Zack had drifted off to sleep Cody quietly motioned for a nurse to come over

"I need to see my parents outside, to talk to them about all that's just happened; can you help me get out there?" Cody asked, the nurse was happy to oblige and went to fetch a wheelchair.

The nurse soon arrived with the wheelchair and after disconnecting some tubes and wires she quietly wheeled Cody out toward Carey and Kurt, Cody felt slightly bad about leaving Zack there alone but he knew he had too, and it would only be for a minute.

"Mom, Dad" Cody exclaimed when he saw them; he could tell had been crying.

Kurt and Carey hugged Cody and the nurse then left.

"How is he?" Carey asked

"He's asleep" Cody replied, he was also tearing up now, he had been strong around Zack but now he was too emotionally drained to keep it up.

"Does he really not recognise us at all?" Kurt asked

"No, It's really upsetting, I don't know what's wrong" Cody said in a very depressed tone

"Zack will be alright, but we need to figure out what's best for you Cody, Me and Dad can't really spend much time when you and Zack are together without distressing you, but we don't think that's good for you" Carey said whilst wiping tears from her eyes.

"I want what's best for Zack, I promised I'd stay with him, and that's just what I'll do, even without you there" Cody replied defiantly

"Cody you don't have to be strong just for Zack, he'll be looked after, you need us, I think we should move you away from him" Kurt said in a sombre and depressed tone

"No, there is no way I'm leaving Zack, we're going to stay together" Cody reiterarted his position

"Cody, It's sweet you care so much for Zack but your father and I have spoken and we do think we need to give you priority, you've got a great gift with your brain and this trauma could do you so much harm at school" Carey said, it pained her so much to say it but she knew it to be the truth

"No, this is more important than that, I love Zack, together nothing can hurt us, and I'm staying with him, with or without you" Cody was now yelling, tears streaming down his face at the very thought of leaving Zack

"He saved my life" Cody continued, this was not something Kurt and Carey had known and they were very taken aback by it, but they did not have a chance to discuss it with Cody because such was his anger he took off away from them and wheeled himself back to his bed.

"I love you Zack, and I'll never leave you, no matter what they say" Said Cody to his Twin before lying down to go to sleep.

**Well there we go, will Zack ever recognise Kurt and Carey, will he recognise Maddie? who knows? you'll just have to find out. I'm wondering if this story is getting too long, do you think i should end it and do a sequel or just push through? do you think new readers are scared away by its length? let me know, read and review, thanks everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Again, i own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but this is my story.**

Maddie was woken by her mother at 9am, she was told someone was there to see her; it was Carey, with Kurt standing behind her. Maddie was certain that Carey had been crying and the sight of it crushed her, Maddie could hardly breath, she knew the news could not be good.

"Carey, Kurt, what are you doing here? Are Zack and Cody alright?" Maddie asked

"They are alight, but its Zack, he doesn't recognise us" Carey replied, Maddie was glad they were alive, but she hugged Carey, she couldn't possibly understand how Carey must be feeling, to not have your own child recognise you must be unbearable she thought.

"the reason we're here Maddie is to ask you about something that happened in the cinema, I'll understand if its too painful to talk about, but it's important, for Cody's sake" Carey continued

"I'll see what I can do Carey, if it's not about London then I think I might be able to talk about it, come in" Maddie said leading Kurt and Carey to her bedroom where they sat and began to talk.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning, and tell you everything that happened early this morning" Carey began, Maddie looked intently, with a slight air of confusion, not quite sure how all this involved her.

"Zack was very distressed upon seeing us, you understand, and the only person he's recognised so far is Cody, so we have a problem where Zack is only comfortable with Cody there, but we cant be there, so that means we have to leave Cody, and we don't think that is good for Cody at all" Carey wept, Kurt put his arm around her

"Yes, I can see that problem, what do you think you should do about it?" Maddie responded

"Well, Kurt and I were talking, and as much as it pained us, we decided that it could be very mentally and emotionally damaging for Cody to be separated from us because of Zack, so we decided maybe asking the doctors to separate Zack and Cody would be best, we hope Zack comes to recognise us in time, but we won't know what the extent or reason of the problem is until the neurological exam is done today" Carey pushed through her tears.

"Carey, it's your decision, but I don't think separating them is good for either of them, aside from being unfair on Zack I think it would do Cody harm as well, and knowing him, and their connection Cody won't accept it" Maddie said, trying not to offend Kurt and Carey with her opinion

"Well, when we confronted Cody about it that's just what he did, and he hasn't spoken to us since then, hours ago" Kurt said

"Maddie, when Cody was refusing to be separated, he said something about Zack saving his life in the cinema, do you know about that? Cody didn't elaborate" Carey wept out.

"Yes, well, it's basically as it sounds, you know when that second explosion went off?" Maddie began, Carey nodded

"Well Zack threw himself over Cody, protecting Cody from being hurt, but being very hurt himself, so obviously now Cody feels guilty, like its his fault that Zack was so hurt, that's why separating them is just cruel, they need their friends, have you tried to see if Zack recognises if anyone else?" Maddie finished

"No, that was another thing we came here for" Kurt began, Maddie knew what he was going to ask and had already conceded in her mind that she would go

"Would you go and see if Zack recognises you?" Kurt continued. Maddie wanted to help, she wanted to see if Zack could remember people other than Cody, but Maddie didn't want to think about what would happen if Zack couldn't recognise her, she didn't know how she would feel, it would be as if she had lost two friends in as many days.

"OK, I'll go, have you tried to organise any of Zack and Cody's other friends to come? I don't even know if they know they were injured" Maddie finally said

"We decided it's probably best to do that once they are out of the ICU, but we're going to call Max and Ringworm or whatever his name is today" Carey said.

"OK, lets go" Maddie replied and they set off to Carey's car and left for the hospital.

Fenway Park to Boston Medical Centre took about 25 minutes in the morning traffic and upon arrival at the hospital Kurt, Carey and Maddie quickly made their way to an elevator toward the ICU. As they approached the apprehension built up inside Maddie, for more reasons than one, for starters, she hadn't seen Zack since she had admitted she actually liked him, more than a friend, and now she wasn't sure if he would even remember her. Maddie was hopeful he would remember her, they had shared a traumatic experience after all, and she was sure he still liked her, but the thoughts of what if ate away at Maddie's consciousness. Maddie was also very worried about Cody, and the effect that all this would have had on him, she was sure he would be traumatised by so much that had happened.

"Here we are, we shouldn't go in, but give them our love" Carey said as they arrived before ushering Maddie in.

"Also, Maddie, it's probably best to not let Zack know he just can't recognise us" Kurt added, Maddie needed in response.

"I'm going to call Max and The worm guy and tell them what's happened, and I should talk to Mr. Moesby and see how he's going" Carey said as Maddie walked in.

Zack and Cody's beds were still curtained off and Maddie heard hushed voices chatting from behind the curtains, Zack and Cody were awake, but Maddie kept going, rather than spying on their conversation.

"Hi Guys" Maddie said as she opened the curtain and walked inside, this was the moment of truth, would Zack remember her

"Hi Maddie" Said Cody, a big smile on his face

"Hey Sweet Thang" Zack said, Maddie had never been so happy to hear Zacks immature remark, she bolted over and bear hugged him and kissed him on the check.

"Whoa Maddie, I'm glad you're alright too" Zack said, Maddie burst into tears, she had underestimated how much of an effect seeing Zack awake would have on her.

"I'm so glad your both alive and OK, I've been so scared for both of you" Maddie blubbered out

"It's OK Maddie, we're all glad we're OK" Cody said.

Zack, Cody and Maddie and generally enjoyed each others conversation for the next few minuted, Maddie wanted to talk to Cody about what was wrong with Zack but there was no way she could in front of him, but Maddie was just happy he remembered her, but she still felt horrible for Carey and Kurt.

"Guys, I've got to go to the bathroom" Maddie eventually said, and left after being disgusted at Zacks immature offer of his bedpan, she really needed to talk to Carey and Kurt.

Maddie left the ICU and as she walked towards where Carey and Kurt sat she noticed their faces were unusually glum, even for the current situation.

"Kurt, Carey, what's wrong?"

**So Zack recognises Maddie, but there's been something bad happen, you'll just have to keep reading to see! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who's been reading! theres still aloooooot more to come! so stay tuned! **


	28. Chapter 28

**AGain, i own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"We called to tell Max and Tapeworm about Zack and Cody, and to get them to talk to their other friends, but we got some awful news" Carey began, her voice full of sadness and depression, and Maddie braced herself to hear the news that was about to be told.

"It turns out Tapeworm was in the cinema at the time of the explosion, he was out on a date" Carey broke down in tears before she could finish, but Maddie knew what was coming.

"Maddie, Tapeworm is dead" Kurt finished

"Oh God, that's so awful" was all Maddie could mange to reply, she felt so bad for Zack and Cody, she didn't know Tapeworm well herself, but she felt so sad that so many people so young had had their lives ripped away and destroyed by such evil actions.

"Someone needs to tell Zack and Cody" Maddie said

"Yes, I know, but we can't go in, it just distresses Zack" Carey replied, Maddie didn't want to have to be the one to break the news, but Zack felt comfortable with her, but not as comfortable as he did with Cody, Maddie felt maybe telling Cody first would be best, and to let him tell Zack.

"We're not sure how to tell them yet, it will be so hard, our boy's have lost one of their best friends, Max wants to see them too, but what if Zack can't recognise her either, I don't think we should put her through that pain" Carey said.

"Anyway Maddie, did Zack recognise you?" Kurt asked, noticing how depressed Carey was getting and wanting to change the subject

"Yes, yes he did" Maddie replied, managing a weak smile

"Well that's good, the doctors said he's going for more tests in about half an hour, we'll get a chance to talk to Cody alone then" Kurt said.

"OK, well I should go back in there, I'll try not to let on about Tapeworm, we need to tell them in the gentlest possible way" Maddie said before heading back inside to Zack and Cody.

"Guys, I should tell you, I've been asked to organise London's funeral, and a viewing of her body, and I'd like it if you guys could give me a hand, particularly you Cody" Maddie said on her arrival

"Hey, why not me?" Zack cut in

"Because I don't need hair brained schemes, Cody is the sensible organised one, but you're welcome to help if you can be mature Zack" Maddie replied with a smile, letting Zack know she wasn't being mean.

"I'd love to help" Zack said

"So would I" Cody said, a very glum look on his face, it came back every time someone mentioned London, the look meant it would be all the harder to tell him about Tapeworm's demise.

"Would you like to give a speech at the funeral Cody?" Maddie asked

"I'd be honoured" he replied, still glum

"Next Friday there is a memorial service for all the victims at Fenway park, I'm going to go and I'd like to give a speech, would you guys come with me, for support and to help with the speech" Maddie continued, Both twins nodded, but weren't sure if they could go through with it, Zack didn't even know if he would be out of hospital by then.

"Maddie" Cody piped up "Do you how many people they killed, and do you know who did it?" Zack looked interested as well

"well I haven't seen the news today, but if I can remember it was about 190 dead and 400 injured, and I haven't seen anything talking about why it happened" Maddie replied glumly with a note of distain in her voice when she mentioned the perpetrators. The three were spared a more painful discussion of why by the arrival of some doctors and nurses

"Zack, we're here to take you to have an MRI, you'll be back soon" Said the doctor

"Can Cody come with me?" Zack asked "because my parents aren't here yet, I don't know where they are" He continued, beginning to look more worried and uncomfortable.

"Zack" began one of the doctors, "you remember those people you didn't recognise who were here before?"

"Yes"

"Well, those were your parents" the doctor said, drawing a look of utter distress and concern from Zack

"No, they weren't" Zack protested

"Yes Zack, they were" The doctor said, Maddie and Cody nodded glumly to indicate it was true "it seems some kind of problem with your brain has damaged your memories of their appearances, that is what the MRI is for, we think we can determine how to best treat the condition." This news devastated Zack, he had been kept in a lie for the past few hours, he felt so much anger toward Cody. Zack glared at Cody

"I did it because I love you Zack" Cody started, before tearing up "You were so distressed, it was easier to tell you Mom and Dad weren't here"

"I'll talk to you later Cody, and I don't want to see those strangers that were here, they are NOT my parents" Zack finished as he was wheeled off toward the MRI leaving Cody and Maddie alone by Cody's bed.

Cody was now fully crying, Maddie hugged him, trying to comfort him, but it was no use.

"How does he think I feel about it, I can't see my parents to keep him happy, but then when I see them they want to separate us, I don't want to see them, Zack doesn't want to see them, they should just go." Cody blubbered out

"Zack will come around, he's probably just confused" Maddie said

"Me and Zack will be fine on our own, Zack will recognise people eventually, he knows you" Cody said

"Yes, probably because I was there, we don't know if he'll recognise any of his other friends" Maddie replied

"I want to see them, Max and Tapeworm and Barbara and Bob, why haven't they come" Cody cried into Maddie's shoulders. Maddie knew now was the time, she didn't want to have to tell Cody, but it was best, he didn't want to see anyone but her at that moment.

"Cody, there's something I have to tell you, about Tapeworm" Maddie said, trying to fight back tears

"What?" Cody asked

"He was on a date at the same cinema as us, Cody, he died" Maddie said before grabbing Cody tightly. Cody's world collapsed, he had lost another friend, he just shut down, and it hurt so much Cody couldn't feel anymore, he just stopped talking, pushed away from Maddie and lay face into his pillow.

"Cody. Are you alight?" Maddie asked, but Cody did not respond, he was alone, trapped in his own torment.

**Well there we are, i decided to bring Tapeworm into the story, and in the same sentence, kill him, i'm just cruel arn't i! anyway, hope your liking the story, keep reading and reviwing, it always makes me happy to read your reviews!. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Again, i Own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody**

How can I not recognise those people that are supposed to be my parents, why would Cody lie to me about it, these thoughts and so many more flooded Zack's mind as he lay on a bed being wheeled toward the MRI. Zack had just been told that the strangers who had scared him so were in fact his parents, and not being able to recognise them was something so scary to Zack, he couldn't understand it, how could it be. Zack didn't feel the presence of his parents when he had seen those people, they had been total strangers who had gotten close to him, it had scared him so and his twin Cody was the only one who had made him feel safe, but it turns out Cody had been playing along with them, comforting him by saying they weren't his parents, by saying they were strangers, but it had been a lie.

Zack was too upset to be able to fully comprehend that Cody had lied for his own good, or to comprehend the psychological trauma it had caused Cody to do so, and for Cody to be separated from his parents as well. Of course, Zack had no idea that Carey and Kurt had wanted to separate him and Cody, and if he had known then the anger would have been even hotter.

"Will I ever be able to recognise my parents? I'm not convinced those people are my real parents" Zack asked the doctors who pushed his bed

"They are your parents, I know it's probably a horribly distressing situation but once we do this MRI there is a good chance we will know more about the damage and how best to treat it, or weather it is likely to be relieved with time, it is clear that it is related strongly to your traumatic experience as you remember Cody and Madeline" was the reply, Zack hoped he could be able to recognise his parents, his relationship could never be the same with them until he could tell it was actually them, but Zack was starting to accept the situation more, some of the distress was subsiding.

"OK Zack, we're here, now we're just going to help you get off the bed into the machine, it's going to take a while, but we need you to stay still, and hopefully we'll see good signs and be able to fix your problem as quickly as possible" The doctor said warmly, it made Zack feel a bit better, but not as good as it would have been having Cody there, as angry as he was, Zack couldn't deny Cody always made him feel safe.

As Zack entered the MRI machine Carey and Kurt were ushered into the viewing room next to the MRI machine where the images being gathered were visible on the screens, masses of colour inside Zacks head were all that was visible.

"What can you tell us doctor?" Kurt eagerly asked

"Well we wont be able to tell much until a specialist takes a look at the results, but it is a good sign he recognises Cody and Madeline" the doctor replied.

Carey smiled a little at this news, but she was still so upset, it had been such a hard period for her, Zack had almost died, and she felt that if he couldn't remember her then he may as well have, if they couldn't survive together then Zack may as well be dead to her, Carey hated herself for thinking like that.

"I wonder if Maddie told Cody about Tapeworm, I hope he's doing OK with the news, but I doubt it" Kurt said

"Cody needs me, but doesn't want me, maybe we shouldn't separate them, I didn't know Zack saved Cody's life, I don't want to separate them, but I want to do what's best for Cody, honestly Kurt, I don't know what I want for the boys" Carey again was crying, Kurt just hugged her and said it would be OK. Carey wondered what Moesby was doing at that moment, she hadn't spoken to him since their kiss the day before, she wanted dearly to talk to him, she knew he could make her feel better, she was beginning to accept she had feelings for him, but she couldn't act on them now, it was just completely the wrong time.

A nurse who Carey recognised from the ICU came into the viewing room to speak to Carey and Kurt

"Mr. and Ms. Martin, we think now is an appropriate time to move Zack and Cody into a private room, we can put them into separate rooms, or one twin room, what would you like? I know it is a difficult situation given the circumstances, so the choice is up to you" The nurse began. Carey and Kurt looked at each other exchanging looks which confirmed to each other the correct decision

"Put them in a room together" Carey finally said

"Excellent, I have to say I think that is the best option, we need the bed as quickly as possible so I'll have them move Cody now, he'll be in room 1235" the nurse cheerfully replied, smiling at Carey and Kurt before leaving.

"Hello Mr. Martin" said a nurse cheerfully as she approached Cody's bed, before noticing that Cody was lying face down into the pillow, obviously crying, whilst Maddie sat very glumly by. The nurse received no response other than a look from Maddie. Cody wasn't angry at Maddie, he was so glad she was there, just her being there was helpful, he was sad about Tapeworm, worried about Zack and he missed his parents, even if he did despise them for wanting to separate him from Zack, he couldn't think of anything worse, and with Zack being angry at him Cody felt like he had died inside.

"Mr. Martin, we've decide you can leave the ICU, so we're taking you upstairs to room 1235, you'll be sharing a twin room with your brother" The nurse said, still getting no response, though Cody was happy they weren't being separated, and Maddie was glad this was the case as well. Cody hadn't spoken in well over half an hour, seeing him cry hurt Maddie so much, they had all been through so much pain, so much more pain than anyone their age, anyone of any age really should have to go through. Maddie spent the time thinking about what to do for London's funeral, she wanted Cody's help though, and he was in no fit state, she hoped that once more was known about Zack's condition Cody would be a bit more cheerful, but until that time all Maddie wanted to do was stay by Cody's side and keep him comfortable, that was what friends did, and just being by Cody helped Maddie think of things other than Maddie.

"OK Mr. and Ms. Martin, we've finished the MRI, I'll take the results to the neurologist and we'll hopefully know something by this afternoon, we'll take Zack up to the room now, Cody is being moved as we speak, I think you should see Zack though, maybe if you talk to him he will remember something about you" The doctor said to Carey and Kurt as he brought Zack out of the MRI, Carey and Kurt didn't know if they could bare be with Zack, it had been so painful before.

**OK well there we are, chapter 29, i know not a whole lot happened, but i thought it was important for progression! hope you like it all the same. keep up the reading and reviewing, i'm almost at 2000 hits so im reallly happy about that! please i love writing this so keep R&Ring.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Again, i Own Nothing from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Carey and Kurt were standing in the MRI viewing room, seeing Zack being taken from the machine, trying to decide weather they could bare to see him, since he hadn't recognised them, and he had been so distressed, they didn't know if they could handle it, or if it was fair to put him through it again.

"Well, maybe now he's had a chance to calm down and understand the situation, should we go in?" Carey said

"Well, I guess, but we should leave if he gets upset" Kurt replied, a strong note of apprehension in his voice.

Carey and Kurt told the doctors they'd like a moment with Zack and were allowed to see him alone.

"Hi Zack, I know you don't recognise me, but it's Mommy" Carey said, yet again beginning to tear up. Zack still couldn't recognise her, but he had been told so many times he simply couldn't recognise them and so he thought maybe if he spoke to them for a bit he would remember something about them, even if he couldn't recognise their faces.

"Hello, you know I don't recognise you right, but I'm told you are my parents, I don't know if I believe it" Zack replied glumly, still confused, but he was willing to work at seeing if he could recognise them at all.

"OK Honey, we'll leave if you feel uncomfortable, it's just been so hard with almost loosing you, then you not recognising us, I'm sorry" Carey trailed off as tears began to stream down her face.

"Zack, it's me, daddy, I'm sorry I haven't been around enough, I just want you to know I love you, whether you recognise me or not" Kurt said

Carey then gave Zack a big hug and for the first time since waking up a small park of Zack felt his mother's presence, it was only a small part, but that small part of Zack knew it was his mother hugging him. Knowing that the strange woman in front of him was his mother just made Zack sad though, because he couldn't see her face, couldn't recognise it, and couldn't get the comfort, Zack would never admit it aloud, but he loved his mother, and aside from Cody she was the only person in his life that could make him feel safe and make all his pain go away. Zack loved his father, but more like a friend than a dad, he assumed that if it was in fact Carey that had just hugged him then the man claiming to be his father was Kurt, and Cody had said so, and Zack didn't want to believe Cody would be lying any more than he had to.

"I hear you saved Cody's life in the cinema" Carey said, Zack was embarrassed to talk about it

"I didn't do anything special, me and Cody made a promise to each other and I was just making sure he held up his end of the bargain" was Zack's slightly cocky reply; he was rapidly becoming more comfortable with the former strangers.

"Well, whether you think you did or not, you did an amazing thing, and you did it because you love your brother, and we love you both, and we're both so happy your alive" Carey said through more tears, it seemed like she'd been crying for days, but these were at least in part tears of happiness.

"Lets get you back upstairs, your being moved into a new room, you and Cody will be sharing one" Kurt said putting his hand on Carey's shoulder. The doctors and nurses then re-entered the room and began to move Zack's bed up toward the twelfth floor.

Cody's move had just been completed, the trip upstairs having been completed in a eerie silence, Cody's state of mind was still to fragile, and Maddie simply did not know what to say. The new room was sparsely decorated; there were two beds against a wall, a large window on another, with a small balcony outside. The room had a bathroom and a curtain could be drawn to separate the beds, there were also two televisions and some tables and chairs for visitors and patients out of bed.

Cody had been set up with his IV and his leg elevated, told it would be best if he lay on his back or sat up, because the doctors thought his leg needed to heal better.

"Cody, are you alright?" Maddie asked, wanting to break the silence as she sat on a chair, her chest filled with a dull pain, both physical and emotional.

"I don't know, it's just so hard, to lose London, to lose Tapeworm, to have Zack not recognise Mom and Dad, to not be able to see them, why has this happened to me, what did I do wrong?" Cody was crying, it was hard for Maddie to see her friend go through so much.

"We're all feeling awful Cody, words cant describe how I feel about London, she was like a sister, my best friend, and to never be able to see her again is a fate so cruel, I'm so sorry Cody, all we can do is you, me and Zack promise each other never to leave and to always stay true to ourselves and each other, together we can get through this, but apart there is simply no way" Maddie also cried and moved over to hug Cody.

Maddie was so glad Zack recognised her, and just being with him that morning had solidified her feelings for him in her heart and mind, but she knew she shouldn't act on the feelings, it wouldn't be right to Cody, he was so fragile, and could so easily feel abandoned.

"Maddie, Thank you, for everything, I love you, so so much, thank you for staying with me all this time, I know your hurting, but your being here means so much to me" Cody said

"It's OK Cody, to be honest, alone I can't cope with it, even when your upset, just being with you, being near you helps me forget about the pain, I'll never forget London, but I don't want to feel this pain" Maddie replied

"How is Mr. Moesby doing? And Mr. Tipton?" Cody finally realised to ask, he was beginning to stop thinking about his own pain finally, it felt good.

"Not good, as you would expect, I'm really worried about Mr. Moesby, I've never seen him as emotional as this" Maddie replied glumly

"I know, he must be dying inside, why isn't he here?" Cody asked

"I don't know, I did notice something between your mom and him, some awkwardness yesterday, but I don't know why" Maddie replied with an air of wondering in her voice.

"Hi Cody" came a voice as another bed was wheeled into the room, it was Zack, Cody immediately picked up at hearing his Twins voice

"Hey Zacky, oh hey Mom, Dad, do you recognise them now Zack" Cody asked happially

"No, but I believe it's them kinda" Zack replied, now with a touch of sadness in his voice so soft only Cody noticed it, he shot Zack a comforting look.

"Maddie, do you mind if the four of us have some time alone?" Carey asked

"Sure, I'll go down to the cafeteria, do you guys want anything" Maddie said. Zack wanted some Candy and a Soda and Cody asked for a smoothie, and Maddie left to get their orders.

**Well there we go, 30 chapters! amazing, i'm so pleased, and i'm not done yet! hope its not getting too long, please tell me if you think that, or if you think people won't read it because its too long, thats my biggest fear, that people won't read it because its just too long! BUT PLEASE dont take that as me not being greatful to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has read this story! doublely so if you have reviewed! (though i don't write for reviews i write for readers) either way thanks for reading and reviewing if you did, if not, feel free! sorry this update is slightly later than normal but i've been having a suite life marathon of Tivoed episodes tonight! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Again, i own Nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Kurt and Carey sat down on the visitors chairs in Zack and Cody's new rooms, Zack still didn't fully feel like his parents were with him, but he was starting to feel it more, and even perhaps he was beginning to reconcile their faces with his memory.

"Boys, there's something we have to tell you, about one of your little friends" Carey began, Zack still didn't know about Tapeworm, and Carey wasn't sure if Cody did or not, so she thought now was the time to say it.

"Apparently tapeworm was at the cinema on a date at the same time as you guys, but, he didn't make it out alive" Carey glumly told her boys, Cody's reaction was one of sadness, but lacked the shock of Zack's, telling her that he indeed already knew.

"Oh no, Tapeworm, is everyone else alright though? I mean, all our friends?" Zack asked, obviously very distressed by the news.

"Yes honey, everyone else is OK, max is upset obviously, and she wants to see you, maybe later today or tomorrow. Are you OK Zack?" Carey responded

"I really don't know, it's just so sad, but with Cody here I'll get over it, with time" Zack replied, a tear making its way down his face

"I know you will honey, how are you doing Cody?" Carey asked, Cody hadn't spoken much since she had entered the room, she knew he was probably still angry at their proposal to separate him and Zack, but she also knew it would do no good to mention it in front of Zack.

"I'm getting by" Cody quickly answered, there was no real emotion behind it, Carey could tell he definitely was not faring well, Cody had always been the more sensitive son, the one who would be most effected, but Carey didn't know any of the underlying story about London, and only a little amount of what happened inside.

"do you want to talk about it, about what's happened, about what your feeling?" Carey asked

'NO!" Cody shouted, shocking everyone

"Cody, what's wrong?" Zack asked, a look of utter fear on his face, he was so fearful for his brothers well being.

"You don't know do you Zack, they wanted to separate us, they wanted to leave you alone, they don't know what happened in their, they don't know what's going on inside my head, no one knows, and no one understands!" Cody yelled, everyone was shocked, Zack looked hurt and Carey broke into tears

"I'm sorry, Cody, you know I was only doing what I thought was best, Zack couldn't handle being with us, and I didn't think you would be able to cope if you had to deal with it on your own" Carey cried out

"And you thought Zack would be OK all on his own" Cory roared, all the anger that had built up inside him was now being flooded out onto Carey, it wasn't all her fault, in a more logical state of mind Cody would probably have been able to recognise the logic behind her suggestion.

"Cody, it's ok, I understand" Zack pleaded with him, it hurt him to hear that Carey and Kurt had thought about separating them, but he didn't think any good would come from getting into a shouting match, it would only make Cody even more hot headed.

"NO! it's not alright, no one bothered to ask what's going on with me, what I thought, don't you all know how confused I am, what's wrong with me, all the underlying issues" Cody yelled as Zack

"We've said over and over you can talk about it" Kurt retorted, now slightly angry

"You say it like its so easy, you weren't there, you couldn't understand, please, Kurt, Carey just go, I want to be alone with Zack, just go, I don't want to see you" Cody said, his volume had lowered but his voice was still somewhat raised.

"OK, we'll go" Carey said through her strong tears.

Kurt hugged Carey and together they walked out into the hall. Maddie was standing outside in the hall

"What happened?" She asked

"Cody's not dealing well with everything, he wanted us to go, he wants some time alone with Zack" Kurt replied

"Oh, OK, well I'll go and call Moesby maybe, give Zack and Cody these for me when you go in" Maddie said giving Kurt the supplies she had brought up from the cafeteria.

"Cody, Man, what's wrong, tell me about it, I'm here for you" Zack said to his brother, Cody was so vulnerable, and he looked so sweet and depressed, inside Zack was hurting, but he was better at keeping his feelings at bay, Cody had always been more emotionally effected than Zack and now Zack just thought it was the best thing to listen to what Cody had to say.

"It's just everything, it's so hard, I miss London already so much, I was in love with her I think, and loosing her has hurt so much…" Cody cried

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you liked her that much, though I did notice you getting closer over the last few months" Zack replied with empathy

"…And tapeworm too, a great friend gone like that, just erased, him and London"

"No Cody, they haven't been erased, as long as they live in our memories they have never been erased" Zack smiled at Cody

"I know, and you Zack, I feel like its my fault, everything that's happened to you, you almost died so many time, I almost gave up hope of ever seeing you again" Cody began to cry again

"It's OK Cody, I love you, I was never going to leave you, and none of this is your fault, it's the fault of those evil people who blew up all those people, we made a promise to each other and I'm never going to leave you, not ever" Zack comforted Cody so much with these words, Cody smiled and Zack and finally, he was able to change the subject to a more happy tone.

"So, do you still like Maddie?" Cody asked

Zack smiled back and said "well yes I do, even more so now, but now isn't the time to have a relationship going, our focus needs to be on getting better, and getting through all this" Zack replied.

"Yeah, I guess, I think Maddie might like you too, maybe you guys will work out sometime" Cody happily replied.

"So Zack is there anything you want to talk to me about, I'm all ears buddy, I'm so sorry you don't recognise Mom and Dad, but I hope you do eventually" Cody asked

"It's scary, really scary, without you I'd feel completely alone I think, I'm glad I'm a twin Cody" Zack said

"So am I" Cody replied.

**Well on that touching note ends chapter 31! hope you guys are still liking it! keep the reviews coming and the views up! love you all! peace out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Again, i own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody.**

"Hi Mr. Moesby, how are you doing?" Maddie was talking down the phone to Moesby

"I'm OK, it's getting better" Moesby replied, it was obvious from his voice that he was still hurting, but Maddie could detect he was getting better.

"I haven't seen you at the hospital, what are you up to today?" Maddie asked

"Well, Mr. Tipton and I have begun to sort London's affairs, her will, personal effects and those matters need to be attended to, it is unspeakably painful to go into her suite though, to go into the hotel at all, but alas, it is a job which must be done" Moesby replied, his voice cracking at the end.

"I know, is there anything I can do to help?" Maddie compassionately asked, wanting to help Moesby escape the horrible task which he had to undertake.

"Not at the moment, maybe you could help us clear out London's suite, we're just doing the legal things at the moment, have you made any plans for the viewing yet?" Moesby responded

"Not yet, there's been some horrible things going on here today, as I'm sure Carey's told you" Maddie replied, her voice told Moesby that she expected he had been in contact with Carey, when in fact he hadn't spoken to her since their kiss the night before.

"No, actually, I haven't spoken to Carey since last night, what's wrong?" Moesby became very worried about what had happened.

"Well Zack woke up, but he couldn't recognise Kurt or Carey" Maddie said, she was very confused as to why Carey wouldn't have spoken to him, and Moesby was so shocked that something that major wouldn't have been told to him, after all he and Carey had been through.

"What, that's awful, is he OK now? How is Carey doing? And Kurt? And Cody?" Moesby exclaimed down the phone, his confusion and concern were very highly evident in the tone of his voice.

"I, I really don't know, Carey isn't doing well, Cody isn't taking it well either, one of their other friends was killed they just found out, it's horrible, everything has gone to hell" Maddie completely broke down

"Why wouldn't have Carey told you?" Maddie cried out

"I don't know" Moesby lied, he felt so horrible, that he hadn't known to help out with this horrible new development, it was just awful, yet another thing to eat at his soul.

"Does Zack remember you?" Moesby thought to ask

"Yes, he remembers me and Cody, I think maybe he is remembering Kurt and Carey a little now, but there was just a big fight in there, Cody was yelling, I've never heard him like that, I was just outside the room, it was horrible, can you come down here, I need someone to talk to?" Maddie had completely broken down, her sentences were barely audible through the heavy sobs, everything was so horrible, and hearing Cody so angry had upset her so much, the weight of the world had come crashing down on her shoulders.

"Of Course, I'll be there as quickly as I can" Moesby said, he decided he had to face Carey and the situation, he was sure it was something eating away at Carey and with such horrible occurrences having happened since his departure the night before it was only right to attempt to lift the weight of Carey's shoulders.

Carey Martin sat crying her eyes out in a beige hospital hallway outside of Zack and Cody's room. In all Carey's life she had never felt so horrible, nothing had upset her as much as this, Carey had gone through many break ups, having many men stolen from her and a divorce, but having her Twins nearly die, and now having one so so angry at her had put her at wits end. Kurt tightly hugged Carey, desperately trying to comfort his ex wife who was seemingly leaking her soul into a box of tissues, Kurt was of course also hurting inside, but Carey showed it so much more, and it was his job as a man to try and comfort her he felt.

Cody had been so angry about everything, it may have been an illogical move for the perpetually logical Cody, but so much had happened to him, his life would never be the same, so it made perfect sense that he would react in a way so abnormal, obviously over the days since the explosions the pressure had built up on Cody and he had finally snapped, but, Zack it seemed, had been able to calm him down, in this situation Zack it seemed was the logical thinker of the pair.

"Mr. and Ms. Martin?" a doctor approached them in the corridor, he seemed slightly surprised that Kurt and Carey were outside as opposed to inside the room, and even more surprised at how upset they were, however the doctor recognised the private affairs of these people were not his business and so he kept silent on his concerns.

"I'm Doctor Allen Williams, I'm the neurologist consulting on Zack" the doctor continued, Carey and Kurt instantly looked up at the doctor, desperately searching his face for any sign of weather he brought good or bad news.

"Do you have the results of Zack's MRI?" Kurt asked hopefully

"Yes Mr. Martin, I have examined Zack's MRI results and consulted with my psychological colleagues on his case" The doctor began before Carey cut it

"Is it good news doctor?" her voice signalled she was desperately searching for hope, hope that Zack would eventually return to normal.

"Well, Zack's brain has been damaged by the multiple traumas his head suffered in the explosion, and the reason he is having trouble recognising you is due mostly to the damage injuring his ability to associate his memories of faces with other memories, however, the reason he can recognise his brother is more a psychological reason than anything else, in the opinion of my colleagues because he shared the traumatic experience with Cody, as well as their obviously strong connection as monozygotic twins, he is able to best remember Cody" The doctor concluded, Carey and Kurt's faces had looks mixed with confusion and blind hope, the doctor recognised this look and continued

"the brain is a very resilient organ, and in many cases it is able to repair itself to an extent, and I have no reason to suspect that Zack's case will be any different, however, I think it best, as do my colleagues, to expose Zack to the presence of those he has forgotten, if he can re learn the connections then it will certainly help his brain to repair itself"

"So Zack will eventually be able to recognise us?" Carey asked hopefully

"I believe so, because of the cardiac arrest that happened yesterday we had to wake him up earlier than what may have been optimum, and that probably meant his brain had less time to repair whilst he was comatose than it may have needed, but yes, I believe he will return to normal, from a physiological point of view at least." The doctor finished, his voice had been very comforting to Kurt and Carey, and the news he had delivered had been the best they could have hoped for, Zack was going to be back to normal with time, and there was something they could do to help. Carey felt so wonderful, not only that Zack would be getting better, but that there was something she could do to help, by helping him re-learn the connections between face, name and memory, it meant some of her feelings of being unable to help were washed away, and even though the problems with Mr. Moesby and Cody weighed on her shoulders, with the Zack issue solved to a degree she felt more able to deal with those issues in the order of urgency.

"Thank you so very much doctor" Said Carey, her thanks absolutely genuine and the doctor recognised this in his voice, he gave her a warm smile, shook Kurt's hand and he then departed.

Kurt and Carey were about to go back into Zack and Cody's room when a familiar voice came at them from down the hallway

"Carey, why didn't you tell me Zack had woken up?" it was Marion Moesby, still obviously confused about why she hadn't told him, he knew it was about their kiss, and he knew they needed to resolve this issue. Carey knew the issue of the kiss needed to be resolved as well, but she didn't know if she wanted to at that very moment.

**OK there's another chapter for you all, i know it probably didn't please you guys so much if you love Zack and Cody heavy chapters but i thought it was important again to begin to examine a bit more of the other charters storylines again, and to move the Zack memory one along, and to bring up the Carey/Moesby romance! who knows where it will go! keep reading to find out, feel free to tell me what you think i should do with it, or with anything else for that matter! keep reading and reviewing i love them all, even criticisms, it all makes me want to write more and write better.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Again, I own nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

Carey was very surprised to see Mr. Moesby standing before her in the corridor, she knew she had to sort out their situation, but she hadn't planned on doing it at that time, and now a sickening feeling filled her stomach. Carey wasn't sure if a relationship between her and Marion was workable, but part of her wanted it and was willing to give it a go, but another part of her said it was simply not the right time to be getting into a relationship, Carey didn't know how Kurt would react, and more to the point, how Zack and Cody would deal with it.

Moesby on the other hand knew what he wanted, he wanted Carey, and the Kiss had been the sole good thing that had happened to him since the explosion, since loosing his dear London to the act of horrible evil.

'I'm sorry Marion, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we should talk in private though, Kurt, Maddie why don't you go say hi to the boys, Kurt you can tell them the good news from the doctor" Carey said, she decided she just had to be brave and bite the bullet for the greater good.

"Come in here Marion" Carey said, indicating a small tea room, her voice had a distinct note of nervousness in it, she was obviously unsure about how best to deal with this situation.

"Please, Marion, sit" Carey said, still obvious nervous, Moesby sat but decided he would speak first before Carey got into a speech about why a relationship didn't work.

"Please, Carey, first, tell me how Zack is doing? And how you are doing? Maddie told me he couldn't recognise you, that must be so horrible, I can't imagine" Moesby said empathetically

"Thank you, yes, It's been so hard, first Zack couldn't remember me, then Cody broke down, me and Kurt thought maybe we should separate them, so we could stay with Cody because Zack wasn't dealing well at all with being around us, but Cody got so angry at that idea, he doesn't understand we were just trying to do what was best" Carey's voice broke at the end and Moesby reached out to put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Carey; it will all be alright soon" Moesby said in that voice which gave Carey so much comfort, it just made what she had to do that much harder.

"Do they think Zack will ever be able to recognise you?" Moesby continued

"yes, the doctors did some tests and they think he will in time come to recognise us, it is seeming at the moment that he is only really recognising people who were in the cinema with him, because they shared the experience, it's good he at least remembered Cody, they seem to be comforting each other" Carey said, her voice becoming at little happier at the end of the passage.

"Yes well they always did seem to have a very strong connection, even if it was primarily used to destroy my hotel" Moesby chuckled a little at the end, it was infectious and Carey chuckled and smiled at him.

"Yes, well, I suspect you know why I didn't call you Marion, even though I did want to so" Carey said

"I have my suspicions, and I want to say something about the kiss Carey, it was the only good thing that has happened to me since London died, and being with you is the only thing which removes me from this horrible torment I have in my soul, when I'm around you I find myself able to think of anything other than London's face, when we are apart all I want to do is cry and drink to forget my pain, in short, Carey, I think I'm in love with you, and I would very much like us to have a relationship beyond our professional one, and our friendship" Moesby's speech was so touching, and came from deep within his heart, it made Carey feel light, feel warm, almost feel happy, a feeling which in the present climate was rare to come by, but Carey's maternal instincts were too strong, she had to do what was best for Zack and Cody, or else in her mind she would have again failed as a mother.

"Marion, that is the most wonderful thing any man has ever said to me, but I'm sorry, I have to do what is best for Zack and Cody, and right now, I don't think starting a relationship is what's best, I hope you can understand, maybe sometime down the track, but right now I just can't, I have to do what's best for my boys" saying that was one of the hardest things Carey had ever had to do in her life, and the look on Moesby's face when she said it was almost too much to bare. Moesby felt as if a steak had been driven right through his heart, in his brain he knew that what Carey was doing was probably best for Zack and Cody, but the heart wants what the hear wants and so it was a very hard thing for him to accept, but Moesby knew he had to accept it.

"I understand Carey, maybe sometime in the future, but I just want to thank you for everything, you've helped me so much since loosing London, and I have to thank you for that" Moesby said, Carey could sense the disappointment in his voice

"Thank you Marion, for everything, you've been my rock through all this, and I can't thank you enough, now, lets go see how Zack and Cody are doing" Carey said, before leaning over and giving Moesby a thankful kiss on the check before they walked out of the tea room.

Inside Zack and Cody's room Zack, Cody, Maddie and Kurt were talking, when Moesby first walked in it was plainly obvious that Zack was the least comfortable with Kurt, which Moesby was sure was because Zack still didn't properly recognise his father, also, it seemed there was some awkwardness between Cody and Kurt, probably stemming from the anger Cody had before.

"Hello everyone" Moesby said

"Hi Mr. Moesby" Cody said

"That's Mr. Moesby? Zack asked, obviously not recognising him, but seemingly willing to accept Cody's assessment of the stranger's identity

"What did we do?" Zack continued, getting a laugh from everyone

"Don't worry Zack for once you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just here as a friend, how are you doing?" Moesby replied, chuckling a little

"I'm OK, a bit sore and confused, but with Cody and my sweet thang there I'll be alright" Zack replied.

Carey then walked into the room and immediately went over to hug Zack and Cody, Cody was obviously still a little upset, but still hugged her, and Zack seemed a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"How are you Cody, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened, I hope you realise we just love you and wanted to do what was best" Carey said warmly

"I do, I love you too mom, I'm sorry I got so angry" Cody replied in a very genuine tone. It seemed everything was getting better, but of course with the deaths of London and Tapeworm, as well as everyone else hanging over everyone's heads the room did have a strong air of depression about it.

Maddie and Moesby stayed around for a few more hours before finally deciding someone needed to go back to the Tipton Hotel to properly begin the process of sorting through London's belongings and reading her final will. Moesby was also secretly eagre to discuss with Mr. Tipton any information he had on the reasons for the bombings. Moesby felt that he couldn't properly begin to heal unless he knew what passed for a reason in some sick twisted mind.

**Well there we go, Chapter 33, I thought it was best to bring the Carey/Moesby romance to a head and resolve it, for the moment at least, maybe it's something to bring up in a sequel, I don't know, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, keep reading, keep reviewing, give me any suggestions you've got, I'm always happy to hear them. Thanks everyone. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Again, I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody**

Maddie looked down at her watch, 5pm, almost 48 hours after the explosion that had claimed her best friend's life. Maddie Fitzpatrick and Marion Moesby had just arrived at the Tipton hotel in central Boston, the hotel seemed so different than the last time Maddie had been there, usually the lobby of the Tipton was the centre of activity, often a place of chaos, but overall it was usually a happy place, but today was different. Maddie could sense a mood of overall depression in the usually happy place, there was no Zack and Cody causing chaos, there was no cheerful Esteban, Esteban was there, but he was a shadow of his former self, glumly greeting guests and taking their bags, he saw Maddie and gave her a weak smile. Moesby walked beside Maddie, it was obvious to anyone seeing him that he was greatly effected by being inside the hotel, even though he had been there before since London had died, Maddie hadn't seen just how much of an effect it had on him. Moesby looked so depressed, he wasn't crying, but he wore a pained expression on his face, it was hard for any of his friends to see him in this tortured state.

This was the first time Maddie had been back at the Tipton since London had died in her arms, it was a harrowing experience, and everywhere she looked it brought back memories, happy memories which brought nothing but pain. Maddie looked over at the now vacant candy counter and began to cry, it just brought back all the memories of every experience she and London had shared by that counter, all the fun they had had, even if mostly London's stupidity had been an annoyance for her, it had still been fun, more fun than if she had have just been working at any rate. Being inside the Tipton hotel just brought pain to Maddie, and even more pain to Moesby, but this was just the lobby, Maddie knew once she got up to London's suite the pain would be even worse, she just had to bite the bullet, this was something that had to be done.

Maddie and Moesby walked silently together toward the elevator, the sombre mood of the staff heavy in the air, Maddie reached out and grabbed Moesby's hand, he squeezed it tightly, Maddie sense his pain, and he sensed hers, it made them both feel better, to know that someone else was feeling the same horrible things.

Maddie's upset feelings rose with the elevator as they approached the penthouse, the room London was oh so proud of, with all her possessions inside, Maddie didn't know how she was going to react to seeing all of London's things again, and all her many pictures of herself, they would hurt the most.

"I don't know if I can do this Mr. Moesby" Maddie said as they approached London's penthouse door.

"I don't know either Maddie, but don't you think its best we go through London's things rather than some total stranger" Moesby replied, obviously pained with the idea of going in, but believing deeply in his words to Maddie. This was to be the first time Moesby had entered London's suite since her death, earlier that day he and Mr. Tipton had been going through the legal situation with his Attorneys in his office, and they had not gone up to the suite, however it was believed London's will was kept in the suite's safe, so it was important that it was retrieved.

"Where is Mr. Tipton today?" Maddie asked

"He has gone to see his ex wife, London's mother, and bring her back here, they have some things to sort out together as you might expect, they should be here sometime late tonight" Moesby replied. Maddie had never met London's mother, she couldn't imagine how she would be feeling, even if she didn't have a particularly big part in London's life.

"So what do we need to do in here?" Maddie asked as Moesby was about to unlock the door

"Well London's will needs to be retrieved from her safe, along with anything else important in there, and we should box up any sensitive or precious items and take them out, movers can have sticky fingers" Moesby replied, Maddie nodded and Moesby opened the door.

The feeling was more intense than Maddie could ever have imagined, upon opening the door she was immediately greeted by what London affectionately called 'Marble-me' the bust which Zack and Cody had busted, and in addition to the bust of London there was a huge variety of portraits, the images of the happy smiling London broken Maddie's heart, she instantly broke down in tears, it was just too painful. The bust and paintings had a similar effect on Moesby; all the images of London brought flooding into his mind the memories of his darling London, how happy she had been, how all that happiness had been ripped out of his life, how London had been so senselessly killed, no, murdered, by cold blooded evil individuals. Moesby also broke into tears

"It doesn't make sense, why ruin all this happiness, why take her away from us!" Moesby yelled, punching the wall as he did, his sadness was now mutating into a white hot rage

"I don't know" Maddie wept, Moesby embraced her in a hug and after a moment of embrace they each took a deep breath and got down to the business they were there for.

"Do you know where they safe is Mr. Moesby?" Maddie asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to either focus her gaze intently on Mr. Moesby's face or on the floor, Maddie preferred the floor, Moesby's sad face made her feel just as bad, but it was still better than seeing all the paintings, pictures and busts on London.

"In the bedroom, behind the jewellery display" Moesby replied and he and Maddie went through into London's room.

London's huge bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by Mirrors, paintings, clothes, jewellery and other miscellaneous items of the rich.

"Over here" Moesby said, pointing to another marble bust of London, Moesby shed a tear as he placed his hand on the cold statuette of his sweet London, lost to the world. Moesby pushed the bust back and it hinged away at the neck, as this happened Maddie heard a noise and looked over to see the jewellery cabinet slide to the side, into a wall, and reveal on the wall a large safe door, about the size of an a bar fridge. On the door of the safe was a keypad.

"Do you know the combination Moesby?" Maddie asked, she hadn't even known the safe existed, let alone its combination, but she was not surprised in the least at the combination when Moesby entered it. 5-6-6-3-6-6, the numbers corresponding of course to the letters L-O-N-D-O-N, it was so London to have such a conceded safe combination, even if it was not particularly secure.

Moesby swung the safe door open to revel several items, there were the usual important documents like London's passport, it gave Maddie a pang of jealously to see all the stamps from all the many locations London had visited, but it then made her sad to realise she had a lifetime to travel, whereas London's life's travels were all done. Moesby found what they were looking for, a plain looking yellow envelope, sealed with the message, "To be opened upon the death of London", inside this envelope there was a DVD marked "London's video Will". Also in the envelope was several letters, each marked with a name, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Moesby, Carey, Daddy, Mommy and another document which outlined how London wanted her funeral to be done and other similar matters, it was something which Maddie was eagre to read, she was certain that her, Zack and Cody would make a funeral exactly to London's wishes, no matter how ridiculous. Also in the safe were several pieces of what Maddie assumed were extremely valuable pieces, or extremely special pieces, of jewellery, why else would these ones in particular be in the safe. Finally the safe contained large sums of cash, certainly into the tens of thousands, in fact, Maddie caught a glimpse of the first, and probably only, thousand dollar bill she would ever see.

Moesby called Esteban to bring up the Hotel's safe available safe deposit boxes, and then ordered Arwin to prepare the hotel vault in the basement. Maddie and Moesby then began the agonising task of sorting through London's many valuables, it was a task which would take them several hours to complete, and they bunked down for the task, it was hard, but they didn't want anyone else doing it.

**OK, well there was are, chapter 34, I hope your all still enjoying it, I'm noticing a bit of a drop off in reviews, so I've decided to move the story along a bit quicker than I otherwise would have, because I'm worried I've bored people too much, I hope its not the case, but I am getting closer to an ending now, but its by no means the penultimate chapter or anything, put it this way, I don't expect to break 50 chapters with this particular story. Anyway, I hope your still enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Also, guys, can i just say WOOOOO 100 reviews! even if they have dropped off a bit over the last few days, also we're almost at 3000 reads! this is way more than i expected when i started this, all i can say is i'm humbled by the response, absolutely humbled.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Again, I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"I'm sorry Miss, but it's outside of visiting hours"

"Please, I need to see Zack and Cody martin urgently, have you got any idea what we've been through these past few days?" Maddie Fitzpatrick was arguing with a security guard at Boston Medical Centre, it was 10pm and well outside of visiting hours, but she wanted to speak to Zack and Cody desperately, she had their letters from London and she wanted to go through London's funeral wishes with them.

"I'm sorry Miss, but only family members are allowed to go to the rooms outside of visiting hours" The security guard apologised to Maddie

"What, you didn't say that before, I'm their cousin, so can I go up now?" Maddie lied, seeing that this was probably her only opportunity to get up to Zack and Cody's room at this late hour.

"I have to call the room and see Miss, give me a moment" The security guard replied, his tone suggested he suspected Maddie of lying, but it also suggested he didn't mind her going up, but was just following policy.

The security picked up his phone and dialled the room, someone picked up and he began to speak

"Hello Mr. Martin is it? Yes, there is a Miss. Madeline Fitzpatrick here, she says she's your cousin, do you mind if I send her up?" there was a pause as the person on the other end of the phone spoke before the security guard thanked them, hung up and informed Maddie she was granted access to the hospital. Maddie hastily thanked the security guard, who flashed her a kindly smile, and she rushed toward the elevators.

"Hello cousin Maddie" Cody asked inquisitively upon Maddie's arrival in their room

"Hi guys, the nuns always said lying was wrong, but I think it was justified, I had to get in to see you" Maddie replied, happy to see Zack and Cody up and well still.

"Where are Carey and Kurt?" Maddie continued upon realising that there weren't in the room

"Oh, yeah, they went back to the hotel for the night sweet thang, so now if we just get rid of Cody here we've got this room all to ourselves" Zack said suggestively, Maddie snorted and ignored the comment.

"Oh yeah Zack, with your stomach stitches and Maddie's broken ribs I'm sure you'd have a great time" Cody quipped, getting a laugh from Maddie and Zack, the laughter was something Cody didn't think he would hear for a long time, but it made him happy to hear it, maybe it meant they were starting to move on.

"How was London's room, Maddie?" Zack asked in a kindly voice, knowing that it would have been painful for Maddie to go in there, but wanting to comfort her and let her know he cared.

"It was horrible going in there, seeing all her self-obsessed paraphernalia, but I'm glad I did, I found some things that might be of interest to you guys, along with the important things we needed to find as well" Maddie replied sadly

"What did you need to do in there?" Cody asked in his usual inquisitive manner

"Mainly we were looking for her will, it's a video will, but no one has seen it yet, the lawyers will watch it first, but Moesby and Mr. Tipton are having the movers come in tomorrow to start packing so we collected all the valuables and put them in the hotel vault" Maddie replied to Cody's question, talking about it was becoming easier all the time which was a very good thing she felt.

"So what's this stuff you found that might interest us?" Zack asked, obviously hoping it was something that would deliver him some fabulous wealth, although it would be a very hollow achievement. Zack wasn't as close to London as Cody and Maddie were, but he felt Cody's pain, both through their twin connection, and by seeing his twin, his best friend, go through such horrible pain hurt Zack so much. Mostly though, Zack's pain came from not recognising his parents, that scared him more than anything else in the world, Tapeworm's death also was like a crushing weight down on his soul, and of course, there was his newly intensified desire for Maddie which was untenable in the current circumstances. Zack had wanted Maddie since he had met her, it had never seemed a truly realistic possibility, but now Zack felt there was a chance, but he knew the sensitive Cody would feel abandoned, and Zack's sense of duty to his brother was stronger than anything else, though it was sometimes a painful duty to carry.

Maddie was still talking to Zack as he had gone into a small trance, lost in thought, she snapped him out of it and continued speaking, Cody was intently listening, he was very interested about what Maddie would have found in London's room

"in London's safe, where we found her will, there was an envelope, marked to be opened upon the death of London Tipton, she left some messages in there, about how she wanted her funeral to be run, I haven't read it yet, I didn't want to do it alone, so I thought I would come here, since the three of us are organising the funeral, also she left letters for us, for me, you Zack and of course, you Cody" Maddie finished by reaching into her bag and giving the letters out.

"Also, Cody, I know this will be hard to hear, and god it's hard to say, but before London died, she wanted me to tell you that she loved you" Maddie broke into tears as she said this, Cody felt like he had died inside, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What, she said that, why didn't you tell me before?" Cody said quietly, he didn't know what to think, what to do.

"I'm sorry, now seemed like the right time" Maddie softly wept, Cody broke into tears and Zack climbed out his bed and into Cody's, hugging his crying brother

"It's OK man, I'm sorry, but at least you know now she felt the same way about you as about her" Zack tried to comfort Cody, Maddie climbed into Cody's bed too and hugged his other side.

"But, now I feel like I wasted a chance, by being such a wimp" Cody wept

"There's no way you could know, I mean, you're a special guy, you don't go with girls the same way I do, you wanted to know, that's OK" Zacks words were some comfort to Cody, but he still hurt so badly, Cody looked down at the letter from London and he just couldn't bare to read it, he would eventually, but now wasn't the time.

"Zack, Cody are you going to open your letters?" Maddie asked, she kind of wanted to see what hers said, but she didn't want to open it alone, so she would wait if Zack and Cody wanted to.

"I can't, not now" Cody wept

"Then I wont either" Zack backed Cody up

"Ok, that's OK, I'll wait" Maddie replied, slightly disappointed, but very much understanding Cody's logic.

"I'm going to try and sleep, I don't feel like talking anymore" A very sad Cody eventually said.

The three sat in silence, locked in a group hug, keeping each other warm, making each other feel safe. Cody eventually fell into a deep sleep, but Zack and Maddie weren't so easy to fall into slumber land, Cody had tired himself out with the day's events. Zack and Maddie kept catching each others eyes in glances, every time being more drawn together, even though Maddie was 3 years Zack's senior she felt oddly attracted to him, in a special friend way, not a one night stand, but for Cody's sake they tried to fight it, looking away when they noticed they were starting, but after 10 or so glances they were absolutely locked into a lovers stair, and then it happened, Zack and Maddie lent across Cody and shared their first kiss. The kiss was wonderful, but as soon as it happened Zack thought of Cody, a cold sweat came across him, and even though Maddie seemed willing to take the kiss further Zack quickly pulled away, gave her a longing look, and lay down, rolled over, and tried to sleep, left with a mind filled of thoughts of what was, and what could have been.

**Zack and Maddie sitting in a tree…, I couldn't resist. I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up of a new chapter a few hours ago when I changed chapter 1's author note, because I noticed on the stats chapter 1 got tons of hits, but then they dissipated rapidly along the story, so I wanted to plead with people to keep reading past chapter 1 even if it starts off slow! Either way, I'm glad anyone is reading still 35 chapters in, so keep those reviews coming and keep reading, we're not all that far from the end now I think. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Cody, we are meant to be together, you are the only man I've ever felt I loved, Cody, don't you feel the same way about me"

"Yes, I love you, we were meant to be together, we will be together someday, I can't live without you"

"Come to me Cody, come to me and together we can be happy for all of eternity"

Cody Martin suddenly woke and bolted straight up in his bed, he had been dreaming of London, it was a very distressing dream and had left him in a cold sweat. It was finally beginning to sink into Cody that he truly would never see London again, he so wanted to see her, maybe in death they could be reunited, but Cody wasn't willing to break his promise to Zack either, it was an impossible situation for him, the land of the living and the land of the dead each offered Cody something he wanted.

Cody looked to either side of him, Zack and Maddie lay cuddled up to him, the three of them in a small bed, even though he had woken up fairly violently the other two remained oblivious to his awakening, they both looked so sweet, rolled over, now looking at each other. Cody thought Zack and Maddie would make such a good couple, he felt jealous that his twin had someone whom he loved alive in the world, not like Cody who's love had been cruelly snatched from him but evil souls.

Cody couldn't sleep, he looked at the clock on the wall, its monotonous ticking sounded like giant hammer being slammed into the ground every second, and it seemed like it was getting louder more and more, it was 5am, cold and dark outside.

Cody sudden remembered his letter from London, he didn't know if he could read it, but he wanted to do it, it was the next step to move on. Cody felt reading the letter was something he should do alone, he didn't want to be around Zack and Maddie when he read it, it was a personal letter from London to him, and he would keep it that way. Carey had brought Cody some clothes and an overcoat, so he tried as best he could to slip out of bed without waking Zack and Maddie, though with a broken leg in a cast it was not an easy task, but after about 5 minutes of careful movements Cody achieved it and managed to get out of bed and grab his crutches which rested against a wall.

Cody managed to get some pyjama pants on under his gown and put on a coat, greatly difficult considering his crutches and IV drip in his arm, but he managed to do it and then quietly left the room, London's letter in his hand.

"Hello, Cody isn't it?" a nurse sitting at the ward station asked Cody as he walked past, Cody wasn't in the mood for chat so he just gave a quick yes, the nurse realised he didn't want to talk and she quickly smiled at him and he went on his way. Cody just wanted to find somewhere quiet where he could read alone in peace, he figured at 5am it wouldn't be too hard to find somewhere.

Eventually Cody found himself on the top floor of the hospital in a far wing, a mostly deserted part, it seemed to be a quite lounge area near some office space, at 5am there was no one around, save for a few security guards who allowed him to move around mostly without question, Cody's look of utter depression did however draw a few second glances, but at the hospital depression wasn't something that the staff was completely unexposed too. The lounge area contained some huge full wall windows which looked out over the city of Boston from the high vantage point, Cody noticed a few media trucks parked outside the hospital, the bombing was still, of course the biggest story of the week. Looking further away from the hospital grounds Cody's gaze eventually focused upon the mall where he and his friend's had been watching the movie those few nights ago, it was Cody's first real exposure to the destruction caused by the bombing, the destruction was so immense, the Cinema complex was mostly a twisted, black wreck of steel and concrete, all piled on top of each other, he could see some parts of the main hall where he had been during the second explosion, seeing it made him realise how lucky he was that he, Zack and Maddie had survived. Some of the rubble was still smouldering, days after the explosion, and there was some emergency services vehicles still outside, searching for more bodies most likely. Cody's gaze then moved from the source of all his pain to a place which had given him such happiness, his home, the Tipton hotel, standing tall in an upmarket area of the city, he began to cry as he thought of all the happy times he had there, and thought that he would never be truly happy again.

Cody wiped the tears from his eyes and took hold of the letter, gently opening it, not wanting to tear the envelope, when he opened it he smelt it, it smelt of London, or the perfume she always more, that smell that Cody loved so much that now just caused him torment to his very soul. Cody took the delicate paper out of the envelope and unfolded it, it was hand written in a wonderful calligraphy style, it was obvious that London had gone to an extraordinary amount of effort with this letter, no one would have expected London was capable of such deep thoughts as were contained in this letter, but Cody knew the real her, if he put her mind to something she could be really smart sometimes.

Cody began to read the letter:

_Dearest Cody, if you are reading this letter, then I am dead, I hope you are not too sad, for I am ready for death, I experienced more in my short time on earth than others experience in a lifetime, and I know I am truly lucky for my material state. My only regret of life is that for too long I relied upon my material wealth and did not pursue more meaningful interests, I did not see the need, I never had a meaningful relationship with a boy, I never met one which I wanted one with, that is, until I met you Cody. These past few months have been the most wonderful of my life, our work together on the show has been a special experience, and through it I grew to love you, but I could not tell you, I know you would feel the same way about me, you are so smart Cody, and I am not, we could never be together. But I wanted you so Cody, but now I am dead, and we can never be together, I hope your life is happy and I know you will go far, I know you will achieve success in whatever you want, and in my will I have given you things which I hope will allow you to achieve your goals in life. Goodbye Cody, my one true Love. _

_London Tipton, March 2008. _

Cody couldn't help himself, he burst into tears, it was the single most depressing moment of his life, he couldn't bare it, to know London liked him back and he was such a pussy he couldn't tell her something so simple, and now she was dead, and his chance was gone forever. Cody curled up in a ball and loudly wept over and over and over.

At 8am Zack Martin awoke in Cody's bed, it seemed emptier than it had before. Zack looked over and saw his sleeping love Maddie, with whom he had shared a kiss the night before, but his concern was the lack of Cody, his twin was missing and Zack had no idea where he had gone.

**Well there we go, a bit late on that update, but I've been busy and it's been a hard chapter to write, I depressed myself writing that letter. Either way though, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think! More updates to come soon!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Zack?" Maddie said groggily as she awoke, now as the sole occupant of Cody's bed which the three of them had shared the night before.

"Where's Cody?" Maddie continued, as the room came into focus and she realised Cody wasn't there, Maddie saw Zack looked very worried, sitting on a chair across the room, he seemed deep in thought, but snapped out of it when he finally realised Maddie had awoken.

"I don't know, I woke up when he was gone, I'm worried" Zack replied, his worry very obvious in his tone

"Did you ask the nurse if she knows where he's gone?" Maddie asked

"Yes, she said he went for a walk at about 5am, but that was 3 hours ago almost, and he's not back yet" Zack seemed to be getting more and more worried as the seconds wore on, he had been awake for half an hour now and still no word from Cody.

"Look, his letter from London is gone, he must have gone to read it" Maddie said, motioning to the now two letters on the table.

"Oh no" Zack exclaimed, now really worried, though now for Cody's mental wellbeing rather than his physical

"What?" Maddie asked, confused by Zacks alarm at the missing letter

"Don't you see Maddie, if Cody's read that letter alone, who knows what effect it's had on him…" Zack trailed off at the end, an image of a suiciding Cody beginning to poison his mind, it was a horrible image, one he simply did not want to entertain.

Maddie realised what Zack must have been thinking and quickly moved to hug and comfort him

"Zack, I'm sure Cody is alright, he probably just wants some alone time, some private thought time, Cody loves you, he would never leave you" Maddie's words gave Zack some comfort, but he was Cody's big brother, so the natural worry kept niggling at his insides.

"He really liked London, and I had no idea, I was so ignorant, so involved with my own life to pursue those cheap sluts I always end up with, Cody wanted something meaningful and I always teased him because of it, I didn't see what he really wanted, and now he can't have her, I can't imagine how he's feeling" Zack's voice was full of deep, tormented emotion, he was so upset with himself, Zack knew what happened to London was certainly not his fault, but he felt that if he had talked to, and encouraged Cody more, maybe Cody would have gotten the girl of his dreams.

"Zack, don't think like that, you're a wonderful guy, and a great brother, way better a brother than mine, Cody loves you, and he would never think like that, and as for the floozies, well, I kissed you didn't I?" Maddie empathised with Zack, he was so depressed, and she hated seeing him like this.

"Yes, that's true, but Maddie, I know it's not right, we can't be together, for Cody's sake, it just wouldn't be right, you have no idea how hard it is, for me to finally be able to have the girl I want, the girl I've loved since I was 11, and because of all that's happened not be able to take the opportunity, it is the worst feeling imaginable" Zack's word were so true and heartfelt, they simply melted Maddie's heart.

"Zack" She began, a tear forming in her eye "that is by far, the sweetest, most amazing thing any man has ever said to me, I know for Cody's sake we cannot be together, but that Kiss, it felt so right, and being around you Zack feels so right, I'll wait for you, I'll wait until Cody is ready" Maddie's words finally brought a smile to Zack's face.

"So do you think we should read our letters? I guess when I think about it I would sense if Cody was hurting, he'll come back when he's ready" Zack felt he was in a good state of mind to read the letter now, he was the happiest he'd been in days, though he knew Max was coming by later, so he was certain talk of Tapeworm would bring down the mood.

"Ok, I think I'm ready" Maddie nervously replied, she didn't know what to expect from her letter, but she picked the two up, handed Zack his and began to read her own:

_Dearest Maddie, if you are reading this letter then I am dead, I hope you are not too sad at my passing. I experienced so much in this life, so much more than most people will ever experience in their whole time on this earth, and although my time was short I know that I was truly blessed with a wonderful life. While I may have had many material possessions my entire life, my fabulous riches could not buy me one thing, and it was not until I met you that I had what I had always desired, a true friend, someone I could call my best friend, someone who didn't like me because of my money, someone who liked me for me, and for that Maddie I am truly thankful to you. I wish you all the happiness in the world for you life Maddie, you truly deserve it, and I have seen to it in my will that you are looked after and that you are able to achieve anything you want in this life. Thank you so much Maddie, for so many things, but mostly, for being my friend._

_Love, London_

Maddie broke down as she read the letter, quietly weeping into the paper, they were the most beautiful words she had ever read, and she was so amazed that London had penned such eloquent thoughts, she was truly thankful for it. "Thank you London" Maddie whispered.

As Maddie began to read her letter Zack did the same, opening his envelope and beginning to read:

_Dear Zack, If you are reading this letter then I am dead, I hope you are not too sad at my passing. I am sorry we did not get to know each other better Zack, but I want you to know I always appreciated the upbeat feeling you brought to the Tipton, before your arrival it was such a boring place, you breathed life into the hotel and we had so many good times. I know you are, like me, not the smartest person at school, but I know in my heart you possess a different kind of smarts, you are a dreamer, and you have a natural ability for business, and I hope you achieve whatever success you yearn for in this world, I am happy that my will should be able to put you on the path to this success. I have something else to request of you though Zack, Cody, I know, will be deeply effected by my passing, I don't know why I know, but I do, and I want you to look after him, you are such a good brother, and I know you are the stronger twin, so please, look after Cody for me. Thank you Zack_

_Love, London_

The words were beautiful, and like Maddie and Cody Zack was surprised London was able to come up with them. Zack pledged to fulfil London's request, he was going to make sure Cody was OK, but he wanted to find him before Carey and Kurt arrived, he didn't want them worrying. Zack was anxious to see Carey and Kurt today as well, because he thought he might be able to better remember them then, and Max too, he had always been close to her, so he was eagre to see Max, and Bob, and all his friends, Zack felt he was on the path to recovery, but it was a path he was determined to take with his brother.

**Well there we go, 3/5 letters have been read, though I don't think I will publish the letter to Mr. Tipton, I don't see I need to, but feel free to tell me if you think I should, I will definitely publish Moesby's letter though. But anyways, as always, tell me what you think and keep reading and reviewing!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Marion Moesby was awoken from a sleep tormented by images of London by a phone call at around 9am; it was a call which would profoundly affect him and the way he felt about all that had happened.

"Marion Moesby" he answered groggily

"Hello Marion, its Mr. Tipton" The voice on the other end of the line sounded pained and confused

"Yes Mr. Tipton, what's wrong?" Moesby asked noticing his confused tone

"Can you please come and see me in my suite, as soon as possible please" Mr. Tipton replied, Moesby was now worried about what the news could be, was he being fired? He didn't know, but he wasn't scared, no news would be able to hurt him as much as London's death.

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can" Moesby replied before hanging up the phone.

20 minutes later Moesby was showered, dressed and ready as he arrived at the door of the Tipton's imperial suite. Moesby knocked and one of Mr. Tipton's bodyguards let him in

"Marion, please, sit down" a very confused and upset looking Mr. Tipton motioned to a couch, Moesby followed his direction silently.

"Give us a moment please men" Mr. Tipton asked of his bodyguards who left the room, he then began speaking to the still silent Moesby, who wore a look of confusion on his face.

"Marion, I received the Medical Examiners report on London this morning, the autopsy revealed something which I found rather shocking" Mr. Tipton began, this spiked Moesby's curiosity, what could the coroner have found during London's autopsy he thought.

"What did he say?" Moesby asked, an amount of concern now building in his voice

"Have a look for yourself" Mr. Tipton said, sounding rather defeated as he passed Moesby a manila folder containing the coroners report, Moesby began to read the summary on the final page:

_Cause of death is determined to be by exsanguination, with blood loss occurring due to a large puncture and crush wound to the abdomen, causing severe damage to the aorta, bowel, kidneys and liver._

Moesby felt awful reading the horrible details of London's fatal injury, but it didn't seem out of the ordinary, so he sucked up his courage and continued reading: 

_Examination also confirms the diagnosis of a Dr. Alexander Oppenheimer, from 1 month prior to death, of an inoperable and terminal breast cancer, which metastasised to the lung. Judging by the spread of the disease it is unlikely the subject would have survived more than 6 months longer. _

Moesby could not speak, could not move, could not breath, nothing could have prepared him for this, London has been dying all along, how could he have had no idea about this, how could he have not known. Moesby's thoughts went back to the letter he had read the night before:

_Mr. Moesby, if you are reading this then I have passed, I hope you are not too saddened by my passing, I am ready for death. I experienced so much in my life, but there was always something missing, a family, a proper family experience, my real parents were never around, and I regret that, but you were there. Mr. Moesby, you are the closest thing I had to a real, proper father, you cared for me, you loved me, you gave me more than material wealth, and I know now that this is the truly important thing in life. I want to thank you Moesby, for always being there for me, even if I didn't appreciate it at the time, I want you to know I appreciate everything you have done for me, and that I love you. Thank you Marion_

_Love, London_

The letter had been so hard for Moesby to read, London had poured out her soul to him in that letter, and it made it seem like everything he had ever done for her was worthwhile, but he knew he would miss her every moment for the rest of his life. Now Moesby knew that London was dying, it made sense to him finally, it had been straining on his mind as to why an 18 year old girl would have written her death wishes and letters to her friends to be opened upon her passing, it had seemed to out of the ordinary to him, but now he understood why, she knew she was dying, and she had obviously accepted it in her own mind. Moesby now was just left wondering why she had never told him, and it was a question he feared would never be answered.

"Marion, did you know about this cancer?" Mr. Tipton's voice brought Moesby out of his trance like state of thought.

"No, no, I had no idea" Moesby's now very shaky voice confirmed this to Mr. Tipton.

"Very well, I can't understand it, why would she not tell us she was dying? It is horrible that he went through this alone" Mr. Tipton's usually powerful voice was now weak and timid, Moesby agreed with his sentiments but could only bring himself to say

"I'm afraid that we may never know"

"Indeed, well, Moesby, are you going to see Madeline today?" Mr. Tipton asked

"Yes, I was going to go to the hospital to see Zack and Cody after this, why?" Moesby replied.

"Tell her that now the autopsy is done we can have a viewing for London, if that was in my daughters wishes of course, and the plans for the funeral can commence, remember, tell her money is no object" Mr. Tipton asked of Moesby, Moesby just nodded and left the room after saying his goodbyes, heading down the lift to the 23rd floor.

Moesby knocked on the door of the Martin's suite

"Who is it?" he heard Carey call from the other side

"It's Marion, can I speak to you for a moment Carey" Moesby replied through the wood, Carey immediately opened the door.

"What is it?" Carey asked, sounding very concerned when she saw the withdrawn look on Moesby's face. Moesby walked inside and they sat at the table, Kurt was nowhere to be seen, but Moesby was not overly concerned about Kurt's present whereabouts.

"It's London, we got the Coroners report today, well, it seems that London had cancer Carey, she was dying all along" Moesby broke down at the end of this sentence and Carey just rocked back, absolutely stunned

"What" She was so completely shocked

"How did we not know?" She continued, she shock was so immense, no one expected this news.

"I…I don't know, I guess she didn't tell us, but…but from her letter she seemed to have accepted this, I feel so awful, her going through this without me, without anyone to comfort her". Moesby was shaking, Carey felt so sorry for him, but she also felt powerless to help.

"Are you going to the hospital now?" Moesby was finally able to ask

"Yes, as soon as Kurt get back, then we're going to get Max, Bob and Barbara, I'd offer you a ride, but we're all full" the still shell shocked Carey replied.

"It's alright, I'll make my own way there, thank you Carey" Moesby said and he left.

Carey just sat at her kitchen table, unable to move, so shocked, so saddened, she just didn't understand.

**Whoa! Well there's a bombshell for you all! Hope you liked it! I loved writing it! Keep up the reviews and the reads and all that, hope your all still enjoying reading my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Again, I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"You alright Maddie? Want to tell me what your letter said?" Zack was looking to comfort Maddie who had broken down while reading her letter from London.

"I'll be alright, but, I don't want to talk about the specifics, OK?" Maddie replied through her sobs

"That's OK" Zack smiled at her as she said it, a warm comforting smile which Maddie loved, Zack always found a way to cheer her up.

"Are you alright with yours?" Maddie asked

"Yes, but there's just one thing, it's like London knew she was going to die, why else would she have written these letters that are so out of character?" Zack asked, his mind full of wonder as to why

"Yes, it does seem weird, now that I think about it" Maddie replied with a note of confusion in her voice "I have no idea though Maddie" continued.

"Want to go for a walk? Try and find Cody?" Zack asked after a while, he was beginning to get more worried about Cody's condition, seeing how upset Maddie had been upon reading her letter.

"Yeah alright, any idea where he could be?" Maddie replied. Maddie was also getting worried about Cody; he had been gone for three hours now.

"Well the nurse said he went in an up elevator, if I know Cody then he'll be somewhere quiet and out of the way, but this is a big hospital, so it will take a while to find him, hopefully someone has seen him."

Zack and Maddie slowly made their way outside; Zack hadn't walked much since his surgeries and moved gingerly around. Zack and Maddie made their way out to the nurse's station, Zack dragging his IV drip next to him.

"Hi, we're going for a bit of a walk around, to try and find my brother" Zack informed the nurse

"Ok, but I think it would probably be better if you went in a wheelchair, if that's alright" the nurse seemed insistent, Zack agreed and they got him a wheelchair which Maddie would push.

"I'll page you over the PA if your parent's or anyone else comes to see you" The nurse said to Zack and Maddie as they moved down the corridor toward the elevators.

"So where should we start?" Maddie asked Zack as they looked at the labels for each of the floors.

"Well, I suppose we should check the main public areas, and around those places, it's a cold morning for summer, and Cody doesn't have many clothes so he's probably not outside, lets have a look around the cafeteria first, maybe we'll run into a security guard or something who's seen him" Zack replied, he honestly had no real idea where to begin, and the cafeteria was a long shot, but it seemed a logical enough place, though he did think it was a distinct possibility that Cody would be in some quiet room away from anyone.

"OK, sounds good" Maddie said as she pressed the button for the basement, where the cafeteria was located, since Zack couldn't reach them form his wheelchair.

Not surprisingly Zack and Maddie did not find Cody in the cafeteria, but there was a security guard walking around who had been patrolling the hospital since early that morning. The guard was sitting down to get a coffee on his break so Zack and Maddie politely approached him and asked

"Excuse me, have you seen a patient walking around today, he looks like me, but with blonde hair" Zack asked, the guard looked to be searching his memories but he came up with an answer Zack wanted.

"Yes, now that I think of it, I saw him upstairs, about 2 hours ago, walking around the 13th floor, but he looked to be heading toward the stairs to go up to the top of the hotel, near the roof, is something wrong?" The guard continued, Zack was suddenly shot with an amount of fear, at hearing Cody was moving toward the roof, he didn't want to believe Cody would jump, but he couldn't fully discount the idea.

"No, nothing is wrong, he's just gone for a walk, so we're looking for him. Do you know if there are any quiet lounges or anything above the 13th floor? Where he may have gone to be alone" Zack asked, now sounding a touch worried and more urgent

"On the 15th floor there is a lounge near the administration offices, there won't be many people around today, because it's Saturday" The guard replied, now a little concerned about the nature of the enquiry.

Zack and Maddie thanked the guard and quickly made their way to the elevators, neither said it, but they both thought the worst was possible, they just hoped their worst fears were not confirmed.

"Zack, I'm sure Cody is OK, he's not going to leave you, I know London's letter will probably have effected him lots, but I'm sure he'll be OK, he just has to be" Maddie tried to comfort Zack as their elevator moved slowly up toward the 15th floor.

"I hope so Maddie, I hope so, but, we have to think, it's not just Cody's physical well being that's the problem, I don't know how I can help him get over London" Zack's heart was hurting, like a spike through his stomach.

"We just have to be there for him, I don't know how I'll get over London either" Maddie sadly replied.

Zack couldn't bring himself to properly comfort Maddie; he was too worried about Cody.

The elevator dinged as it reached the 15th floor of Boston Medical Centre, Maddie quickly pushed Zack out in the direction of a security guard who sat behind a desk at the entrance to the hospital's administration area.

"Excuse me, we're looking for the administration lounge, can you show us where it is?" Zack asked the guard manning the desk

"There's a guy who looks almost just like you in there you know, I suppose he's your brother?" The guard asked inquisitively

"Yes" Zack replied eagerly, very relieved that he had found Cody.

"It's down that hallway, to the end, then turn left" The guard said as he pointed toward a corridor behind the desk, Zack and Maddie thanked him and they moved down the corridor, moving quickly toward the room.

In the lounge Cody lay curled up on a couch, still weeping, as he had been for the last 90 minutes at least, since reading London's letter. All Cody could think about was how he could never be happy again, and how he had wasted his chance to be with the only girl he had ever loved. Cody thought he loved Barbara when he went out with her, but he knew now he didn't, London was the girl of his dreams, and now she was gone, taken from him.

"Cody, man, you had me worried" Zack said as him and Maddie arrived at the room. Cody looked up from his huddle to see his concerned brother sitting in the wheelchair; Zack got up and went over to hug Cody. Zack saw the open letter and he knew Cody must have read it.

"You read your letter, want to talk about it?" Zack asked as he hugged his brother on the couch.

"Not really, it was just sad, made me realise how I have a chance with London and now it's gone forever, I just don't think I'll ever be happy" Cody sobbed into Zack's chest.

"Don't talk like that, you can be whatever you want Cody" Zack tried to comfort his brother.

"Thanks Zack, I don't know why I came up here, the view is so depressing, you can see where this all happened" Cody said, Zack and Maddie then looked over to the window and saw the smoke rising from the rubble visible across the city. It was horribly sad for everyone to see it; so much pain had come from that place. Before there was much of a chance for discussion of the view a message came over the PA system:

"Mr. Zack and Mr. Cody Martin, you have visitors in your room, thank you" Carey, Kurt and everyone else must have arrived at the room.

"Want to go down and see them?" Zack asked Cody

"Yeah, alright, I don't know how happy I'll make anyone though" Cody replied glumly and they left, Cody on his crutches and Zack in his wheelchair being pushed by Maddie.

A few minutes later Zack, Cody and Maddie arrived back at their room to be greeted by Carey, Kurt, Barbara, Bob and Max. Zack's confusion set back in, he could vaguely remember the five new figures, he knew Carey and Kurt were his parents, but he couldn't figure out who the others were.

"Who's all this? Sorry if I don't remember you" Zack said glumly, sadness at his condition again setting in.

Barbara, Bob and Max reintroduced themselves to Zack, Carey had explained to them on the way over what might happen, so they were not too upset, though secretly they had all hoped they would be the ones he remembered.

"I'm so sorry about Tapeworm Max, how are you holding up?" Cody asked her

"I don't know, it's so sad, we'd been friends for so long, and now he's gone, how are you holding up, with everything?" Max replied

"I don't know" was Cody's truthful response.

"Zack, Cody, Maddie, there's something I need to tell you, Barbara, Bob, Max, could we have a minute please" Carey asked, she knew she had to tell them about London's cancer, she didn't quite know how it would effect them, she hoped it would help them get over London's death, to know she had been ready to die.

When the room had been cleared Carey began to speak

"Guys, Mr. Tipton got London's autopsy report this morning" Carey began, drawing confused and inquisitive looks from the three, they were all confused as to what the information she had was, it seemed plain to them as to why London had died.

"They found out from her medical records that London had cancer, she was going to die anyway, it must be why she wrote all those letters" Carey said. Zack, Cody and Maddie just rocked back in shock, total shock at what they had just been told.

**Well there we go, hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter, hope your still enjoying the story, keep the reads and reviews up!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Unfortunately I own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody **

"Oh…my god…" Zack was the first to speak, but his words were empty, he was just so shocked at the news. Maddie and Cody couldn't speak at all, they just sat with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open, unable to process the news they had just been given.

"London…had cancer?" Zack continued speaking, his confusing very evident, Cody and Maddie's confusion however remained silent.

"Yes honey, she was always dying, and she knew it, I take it from your shock though that none of you knew" Carey said in a comforting, but slightly confused voice, she expected that maybe Maddie had known.

"Why wouldn't she have told me" Maddie quietly said, she didn't want to be, but she was hurt that London wouldn't have told her about her illness, that she was going to die. Maddie felt bad though that London had gone about this all on her own, it seemed that London had greatly matured, to be able to deal with all this herself.

"She had to go through all this on her own…she didn't tell anyone…she didn't give me a chance to help her…I feel so useless" Cody blubbered out, breaking into tears yet again, Zack put his arm around him and told him it was going to be ok

"She didn't tell anyone, it's not your fault, in some ways it's a good thing, at least London was prepared, even if her death was unexpected, it does explain her letters though, she seemed like she knew she was going to die" Zack said to comfort his brother, and to get his own thoughts out into the open, it helped Zack to think if he spoke, it wasn't a introvert like Cody.

"I can't believe I didn't know" Maddie wept "I'm such a bad friend" she continued, Zack spoke as he sat on Cody's bed comforting his brother

"Maddie, you were a great friend to London, if she didn't tell you then it's because she didn't want anyone to know, she wanted to organise herself alone, she might have been planning to tell us, but we'll never know, but I know for a fact London loved you Maddie" Zack's words were very heartfelt, but the situation was so crazy, Maddie simply wasn't able to feel good at that moment. Cody meanwhile sat mostly silent in his bed, thinking about how he would have loved to have been with London, and how he would have helped her through her illness, but another thought was entering Cody's mind, poisoning his thoughts, a sense of relief, relief that London was not his girlfriend, and that he didn't have to deal with his girlfriend dying slowly and painfully from cancer.

"Guys, this whole situation is incredibly hard for everyone involved, and there isn't much we can do, except stick together, I want you to know I love you, even you Maddie, and especially you two" Carey said rubbing Zack and Cody's hair as she said the last part.

"Do you want your friends back in here" Carey asked

"If Cody's alright with it" Zack said, looking down at his brother who he held in his arms, the person he loved most in the entire world. Cody silently nodded and Carey left the room to bring the others back in.

"Look guys, you have some time with your friends, I'll go see how Mr. Moesby is doing with this information, and I have to start organising London's funeral and stuff…and I just really want to be alone" Maddie said sadly before she kissed Cody and then Zack on the cheek, Zack wished it was on the mouth again.

"You know Zack, if you want to make a move on Maddie I'm OK with it" Cody said, noticing the latest of many long, loving stares Zack and given Maddie over the last few days.

Before Zack could respond though, Carey, Kurt, Barbara, Bob and Max re-entered the room. All were shocked to see the state that they were in, all bandaged up, looking run down and depressed, it was clear to all that the twins, especially Cody, were not dealing so well with the situation.

Zack was usually the strong twin, who didn't speak his feelings, who got less upset, and in this case it was true that Cody was a lot more upset about Zack, particularly with the loss of London and the near loss of Zack. Zack was however coping with the events less well than he let on, in the room of 6 occupants other than himself Zack recognised only 1, even his own parents he couldn't recognise. Zack had never been so confused in his entire life, how could he not recognise these people, his best friends, his parents, he was told it would come back in time, but it didn't seem to be happening, sure, by talking to Kurt and Carey he started to feel they were his parents, but visually, apart from Cody Zack was still alone.

"How are you doing Cody?" Barbara asked her upset ex boyfriend, she figured that the explosion and London's death were what were affecting Cody so much, but she had no idea of his love for London and the effect her death had on him.

"I'll be alright, eventually" Cody glumly replied, Barbara couldn't be happy with that response, it was so far from the happy, plucky Cody she had known, that they all had known.

"How are you Zack?" Bob asked, he tried not to show it, but Bob was extremely depressed that his best friend had no recollection of him, it was a terrible situation. Sitting in the corner of the room however was Max, a shadow of her former self, she had lost Tapeworm, her best friend for so long, and he was now gone forever, she didn't know what she was going to do, and with Zack not being able to remember her, and Cody being so down it didn't seem like she was going to get any pick me up in this room.

Cody finally got out of his shock and depression from the news Carey had delivered to see Max across the room, he ushered her over to him and she sat down on his bed.

"I'm so sorry about Tapeworm, he always said you were the best friend he ever had Max, it'll be hard for us all to get over his death, but he will always survive in our hearts, friendship always survives" Cody's words brought tears to Max's eyes, but not tears of depression, not tears of happiness either though, just tears, the words were so heartfelt, so true, they were some of the first things she had been told since learning of Tapeworm's death that didn't just seem hollow and empty.

As Maddie walked out of the hospital, about to walk to the parking Lot she ran into Marion Moesby, coming into the hospital to see Carey and the boys, and trailing behind him was the hotel engineer Arwin, she hadn't seen him around the hospital since the explosion.

"Hi Mr. Moesby, Hi Arwin, I haven't seen you around lately?" Maddie enquired

"I don't like hospitals, but I finally decided I needed to see the boys, so I trailed along with Mr. Moesby" Maddie smiled in response at him

"I'm just going off for some alone time" Maddie said in a depressed tone

"OK Maddie, Mr. Tipton would like to see you, to discuss the arrangements for London, he's in the imperial suite at the Tipton" Moesby said to her before they all said their goodbyes and Maddie headed off, now going toward the Tipton to see Mr. Tipton.

Up in the room the conversation had turned from the pleasantries to what everyone had been doing with the summer up until the explosion which had ruined everything, Cody still didn't divulge to anyone else his true feelings for London, he had wanted to be her Man for so long, but now talking about fun of summer helped sooth his pain a little bit. Zack was becoming more cheerful as well, now becoming more comfortable with everyone in the room. Max was still a shadow of her former self, but she was smiling occasionally, She had gotten onto Zack's bed and he was attempting gently roughhouse with her, to try and cheer her up, it was elating laughs from the room, but there was something troubling Max, Cody noticed this and asked

"Max, what's wrong? I can tell there's something on your mind"

"I just can't help be keep thinking why? I don't know why they would do this, I watch the news and they don't know, all they know is that it was domestic terrorists" Max replied glumly, the roughhousing put on hold. Zack and Cody hadn't watched news for fear of seeing images of the dead and the burnt out rubble, it would just have upset them.

"Mr. Tipton gave me a file, about why, from his FBI contacts a few nights ago" Carey piped up, no one, not even Kurt knew about this file, they were all shocked and surprised

"I couldn't bring myself to read it, I don't want anger on top of sadness" Carey glumly continued "But you can have it if you want to know Max" Carey finished

"OK, can I see it, please?" Max replied nervously.

**OK well there we are 40 chapters people! Amazing, I had no idea this story would ever balloon out to be this big, but I love it and I'm hoping you are too! Please keep reading and please keep reviewing. Also, if anyone wants to just chat about life, the story, Cole and Dylan, the Suite life or anything like that then please, by all means, PM me. **


	41. Chapter 41

**I Own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Carey reached into her bag and pulled out a file, it contained the information Max wanted, or at least the information she thought she wanted.

"Here you go Max, it's up to you if you want to know why this happened, I don't want to know, do you really think it will change anything?" Carey said in a mothering tone to the upset Max

"I don't know, but I don't think I can move on from Tapeworm's death until I know why those sick bastards took him from me" Max replied, her tone didn't reveal much about what she was feeling at the time, how could it, nothing could really describe it, a mixture of wonder and of sadness, and with a desire for something or someone to blame added into the mixture.

"Does anyone else want to know what it says?" Max asked of everyone assembled

"Know what what says?" Asked Marion Moesby who had just entered the room

"Oh Hi Mr. Moesby" Zack began "Max is going to read Mr. Tipton's report on why the bombing happened, she was asking if anyone else wants to know" he finished, all around the room the looks on people's faces revealed their inner conflict, weather they wanted to know versus the pain of knowing.

"I'll look" Cody piped up, the first person to do so, he decided in his mind that if he knew why London had been killed he might have something else to focus on, he could focus on anger, rather than the horrible wrenching pain which consumed his every moment.

"Cody, why do you want to know? What good could come from it" Carey asked of her son

"For the same reason as Max, I don't think I can start to get over it until I know" Cody replied in his now usual nonchalant tone of speech which aptly conveyed his depression

"Cody, anger isn't a good thing, what else except that can come from knowing" Barbara pleaded with her Ex boyfriend to reconsider, she still cared for him greatly and she couldn't see any good that could come from knowing.

"Well, Cody, if you're going to look, then I will as well" Zack added to the conversation, Carey's expression showed she strongly disapproved of her boys seeing it, but she accepted that she should let them make the choice for themselves.

"Why Zack? You don't have to just because I want to" Cody said, his voice had a bit of an edge to it, as if he was angry at Zack for something

"That's not why Cody, why are you getting angry at me?" Zack snapped back

"I don't need to be babied, that goes for all of you" Cody icily replied back, it was a tense situation in the room. Zack knew he had to read the report, he was worried how Cody would react when it inevitably transformed his depression into anger, and if he didn't read the report himself Zack didn't know how he could help Cody.

Bob and Barbara were the only ones in the room who hadn't lost someone close in the explosion, they were therefore the most objective ones, but in their minds they didn't see the need to know why, there was nothing which could excuse the behaviour, nothing at all, and knowing wasn't useful.

"Zack, Cody, Max, do you really want to know?" Barbara pleaded with the, she could still be logical, she didn't want to see hate and anger destroy anyone, but it seemed their minds were made up.

"We're going to read it, our mind's are made up" Cody spoke for Himself, Zack and Max.

"Mr. Moesby, Dad, what about you?" Cody asked of the two silent men

"I don't need to know Codster, I don't think you do either" Kurt replied, Cody ignored him, full of frustration at the constant attempts to change his mind.

"I have my own Copy from Mr. Tipton, I haven't brought myself to open it yet, I don't want to have my memories of London clouded by anger" Mr. Moesby replied, it was the first thing Cody had been told that started to make him think again about reading the report, but his mind was made up, he wasn't going to back out now, Cody wanted something, anything to replace the feelings of depression, and at that moment, anger seemed like as good a thing as any.

"OK, is there somewhere we can go to read this then?" Max asked

"Yes, why don't you all go to the ward lounge" Carey said, as she reluctantly helped Zack and Cody out of bed, with Max handing Cody his crutches. Zack seemed to be the most reluctant of the three leaving the room, he wanted to be able to help Cody, he didn't really want to know why the bombing had happened.

Zack, Cody and Max made their way into a small lounge in the hospital ward where Zack and Cody were staying. the room wasn't particularly remarkable, it had tables, chairs, and a sofa with TV along with various kitchen appliances. Zack, Cody and Max sat down around the table in the middle of the empty lounge, Max opened up the file, the file contained various documents and pictures, along with a DVD. Max placed the main document, the summary, in the middle of the table and, even though it was hard, all three began to read:

_FBI initial investigation summary into the Bombing of the Malton Mall Cinema in Boston, Massachusetts. Initial investigations suggest that the bombing was the action of a group calling themselves the 'people's conscience' a domestic terrorist group which is believed to be connected to the mall bombing in Arizona earlier this week. More information about the group is contained in this file. _

Zack, Cody and Max all looked at each other; they knew their villain, the one who had caused so much pain, who had ruined all their lives.

"The people's conscience, never heard of them" Zack commented

"Neither, those fucking evil bastards, I hate them all, I swear to god I'll kill them all" Cody yelled angrily, Zack put his arm around Cody and tried to calm him down. Max was angry at the people she now knew had taken Tapeworm, but she wasn't content to have a group to villain-ise, she wanted to know the motive, and she wanted a face to hate. Max looked through the file for more information on the Peoples Conscience and found what she was looking for:

_The people's conscience was founded in 2002 by a Jason William Adams, a native of Tennessee, the group was not considered a major risk prior to the bombings of this week, and are now considered the main suspects and investigations are underway to gather substantial evidence in order to make arrests. The groups motive for the bombings are believed through our investigations to be attempts to destabilise the government of the united states in order to perpetrate a revolution, the group disagrees with the United State's acceptance of certain ethnic, religious and social groups. _

Accompanying the information was a picture of Jason William Adams, he didn't look a particularly evil man, he seemed very…normal, nothing out of the ordinary, but seeing him built up a white hot rage inside Zack, Cody and Max, he was the source, the villain.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Cody screamed so loud, Zack couldn't calm him down, Max continuted to say nothing; she let the rage build up inside her as it was building inside of Cody.

"Cody, please, you don't want hate, hate will bring you no good, remember London and remember Tapeworm as your friends, this bastard has already caused so much pain" Zack's words appealed to Cody's logical mind, he knew it was the right path, to not hate, to try and remember London, and Max knew the same thing too, but Hate was an easier emotion to deal with.

"Please Cody" Zack continuted, eventually the words broke through Cody's wall and he hugged his brother and just cried.

"Can I have a minute with Max please Zack" Cody asked after a moment of hugs.

"Sure" Zack said as he gingerly moved toward the door

"Thank you" Cody said smiling at his brother as Zack left the room.

"How are you doing Max?" Cody asked her, she had been silent since reading the file

"I don't know, I'm so angry, but it doesn't stop me missing him, I though it would help, but it just didn't, I can't believe I'll never see him again" Max opened up to her friend, she was hurting so much, Cody realised something in that minute, maybe, just maybe, he had found someone who was going through something like him.

"Max…were you in love with Tapeworm?" Cody shyly asked

Max couldn't handle keeping her feelings stuffed away anymore "Yes, Cody, I was, and I never got the chance to say it" Max wept out.

"I was in love with London, I never got to tell her either" Cody said, he had finally found someone who could have some understanding of what he was feeling, it felt oddly liberating. Max looked into Cody's eyes and saw his vulnerable face, hurt so deep from the events, she was vulnerable too, hurt so much, they were too wounded souls, who felt like no one else in the world could understand them. It suddenly happened, Max and Cody found their lips locked together and their arms around each other, liberated for a moment from their feelings…

**Well there we go, there's some drama, thought I'd throw that in, maybe generate some comments from the fans! Hope I'm not turning it too much into a soap opera, I'll say I completely made up People's conscience, even though I know groups like that do exist (and I 1000000000% do not condone their violent actions). I hope your enjoying the story, keep reading, keep reviewing and yeah. More to come soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Again, I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Max, I don't think I can do this" Cody said as he pulled out of the kiss, it hurt him so much to do so, kissing Max was the only thing that had relieved him of his pain, even if it was just for a fleeting moment. Max just looked at him, looking slightly hurt, she wanted desperately to forget her pain, and Kissing Cody was the only thing that had helped her through this pain.

"It wouldn't be right to London, I loved her Max, and being with you, I don't want to take advantage of you, you are a very special friend Max, we are both hurting" Cody's heartfelt logic was the truth, and a part of Max felt the same way, but both of them had the desire to rid themselves of the pain they felt.

"I know, it hurts to much" Max began as she began to weep "I never got to tell him how I felt, and now he's gone, it just hurts so much, and that kiss took away the pain for a moment, I just wanted that feeling to go on" Max finished as she wept more and more, Cody was now in the position of being the one to give comfort, rather than accepting it from Zack.

"I felt it too, but Max, we are both vulnerable, hurting so much, jumping into something is useless, there is nothing that's going to dull our pain, I thought knowing who committed the horrible act would help me, but it didn't, it just added anger to a pool of emotions, kissing you was an incredible experience, and felt so good and so right, but not for the right reasons, I'm sorry Max" Cody began to tear up with that heartfelt statement, it was what he believed to be the truth, his logical mind coming back into play as his guide, Cody realised that nothing would dull his pain, his pain which hurt so much.

"It's OK Cody, I understand, I feel the same way, it is a dull, horrible pain, I don't know if I'll ever get over it, but Cody, I think, together we might be able to, we've both gone through the same thing, except that you were in there" Max dully replied, she agreed with Cody, but she was so depressed. "I'll never be able to comprehend what it must have been like in there" Max continuted, looking to Cody's eyes, seeing him think about what happened in there, his expression became instantly pained and hollow, as he remembered the horrible experience.

"I can't describe it Max, I don't know how I survived, I don't know how anyone survived, truth be told, Zack saved my life, I'm sure I would have died without him, and I feel so guilty that he almost died, it's my fault he can't recognise anyone, I just hope he recovers, I don't think Zack is doing as well as he's letting on" Cody sadly responded to Max's query, it was hard to talk about what had happened with anyone, but Max had lost her secret love as well, so Cody felt he could talk to her about this, but he gave off a distinct vibe that he didn't want to talk about the specifics of the explosion so Max dropped the question, only saying

"we all deal with things in our way, the best thing we can do is all be there for each other, and to try and help each of us get through this hard time" Max's voice was filled with sincerity in that statement, she truly believed what she was saying was the best course of action, and Cody agreed with her.

"Want to go back into the room then? My chest is starting to hurt" Cody said, feeling a dull, physical pain from his chest wound, max nodded and they went back toward the room.

Maddie Fitzpatrick had just arrived at the Tipton Hotel, planning on speaking with Mr. Tipton about London's arrangements, the hotel lobby was still a depressed place, not much activity was going on, some media were camped out the front due to their interest in London's death and this had scared off some guests. Boston was also not regarded as being a particularly safe city, especially with the bombers being widely unidentified and at large, so the hotel was operating at a significantly reduced capacity. Maddie was happy at the situation however, news had begun to leak out that she was London's best friend on the internet and some pictures were beginning to circulate so the lack of people around meant Maddie could move with relative ease and lack of attention.

Maddie swiftly made her way to the 25th floor without being stopped by anyone; none of the staff which she was close to had been in the lobby and owing to the small number of guests currently residing in the hotel her lift made its way to the 25th floor without stopping.

"I'm here to see Mr. Tipton, he's expecting me" Maddie said to a bodyguard outside the door of the imperial suite

"Yes, you can go in Miss. Fitzpatrick" The burly guard responded in his monotonous voice.

Mr. Tipton was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room, looking very weak and upset, an open bottle of scotch was on the coffee table, a glass next to it, with the last few drops of glass visible in the bottom.

As Maddie walked over toward Mr. Tipton, who had motioned for her to sit she caught a glimpse of his letter from London, lying open on a desk, Maddie knew she shouldn't but she took a quick glace at it before as she walked past:

…_I wish you would have been around more, I wish you would have been my father; I wish I'd have gotten to know you better…_

The words were heartbreaking, and confirmed to Maddie what she'd always thought about London's relationship with Mr. Tipton, but she had walked past now and took a seat on the second sofa, opposite Mr. Tipton.

"How are you doing Mr. Tipton?" She asked, trying to be polite, knowing he wasn't doing well, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes ruffled, when he spoke she caught a whiff to scotch on his breath, it was an intoxicating smell which drew her in, she knew it was wrong, but she hurt so much, maybe alcohol would dull her pain.

"I'm not sure Maddie, how are you" Mr. Tipton asked dully

"I don't know either, the pain is still raw" She replied

"Would you like a drink Maddie? It's Johnny Walker Blue Label, perhaps it will help" Mr. Tipton seemed to believe it would help her.

"Alright" Maddie gave in and Mr. Tipton took another glass from a small end table and quarter filled the glass, Maddie had never drunk scotch before, it was a sharp taste, a burning sensation almost, but, in the circumstances it felt smooth and sweet somehow, like an anaesthetic to her pain, only a little though.

"Maddie, I need to know, I'm sure you've been told about London's illness now, I need to know did you know before today?" Mr. Tipton asked as Maddie took a drink

"No Sir, I had no idea, I feel so bad that I didn't know" Maddie felt awful telling him that

"Don't, noone knew it seemed" it was obvious that Mr. Tipton was trying to hide his real emotions from Maddie, his voice came out flat and emotionless, but Maddie could tell he was upset.

"I wanted to bring you here to talk about the plans for London's funeral, her Mother arrived with me this morning, she is staying at the Marriott, she couldn't bare to come here, she is happy with anything you want to plan for the funeral, but, my daughter was famous, and many fans would like a chance to say goodbye, have you read her wishes" Mr. Tipton continuted, Maddie had briefly looked over the list, London's wishes stated that a viewing was ok, if her fans wanted to see her.

"Yes, London said that will be fine, however, she wants her best, most expensive clothes and jewels on" Maddie sadly recounted from the letter.

"Of course" Mr. Tipton replied, the request was very London.

"As for the funeral, she wants the people important to her life to go to one service, and, if desired a second memorial service, this one is the very London-esk celebration" Maddie continuted, the plans she had drawn for the memorial service was absolutely quintessentially London, lots of celebrities, and jewels and fanfare, but the small, real funeral service, was a touching request, with only some people she named in the letter to be invited, namely her parents, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Mr. Moesby and some others.

"Very well, please do whatever she requested please, money is no object" Mr. Tipton said, he didn't want to hear details, it would have been too painful for him.

Maddie silently nodded to get up and began to lave

"Oh, by the way Maddie, the viewing of London's video will is going to be tomorrow, someone will contact you with the details" Mr. Tipton added as Maddie left the room, nodding to him in acknowledgement.

**Well there goes another chapter, hope you're all still enjoying it, keep reading and reviewing, I love all my readers! Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I own nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Good afternoon everyone" Zack and Cody's doctor had just entered the rather crowed hospital room, he had a warm smile on his face, which everyone thought was very good of him considering what all doctors must have seen the previous days.

"Good afternoon doctor" Carey responded, realising from his sunny demeanour that he wasn't likely to be bringing any ill news.

"I'm just here to do a check up on Zack and Cody, and in about half an hour we'll need to take them down for some X-rays and other tests, just to get a look at how everything is healing up" The doctor continued. the guests in the room too this as their cue and began to leave, Arwin, who had arrived last, and stayed oddly quiet for most of the time he has been there was the first to say his goodbyes and depart the room, along with Mr. Moesby who was travelling with him.

"Max, Barbara, bob, could you guys go down to the cafeteria or something please, someone will take you home after Zack and Cody get taken down" Carey said, the three then said their goodbyes to Zack and Cody, wished them well, and left.

The doctors first began to examine Zack, the examination was physical first, and after checking various vital signs and chart readings they removed the bandages from his head first, giving Carey and Kurt their first look at the nasty head wounds Zack had sustained, the wounds looked a lot better than when Cody had last seen them. Most of Zack's hair had been shaved off for the surgery, except from the top of his head, the wounds were just mostly stapled together flaps of skin, but there was a large area they covered. The doctors seemed happy with them; there was no obvious sign of infection or anything else untoward. Next to be examined was Zack's abdomen, the doctors pulled back his sheet and pulled up his gown, there was a large bandaged patch toward the right side of Zack's body about 5 inches from the waste band of his boxer shorts, the doctors removed it and threw it out, revealing a large, nasty, but overall clean gash, also visible all over Zack's now exposed abdomen were a spattering of minor cuts, scratches and bruises.

"Everything seems fine Zack, nothing looks to be infected, is anything causing you much pain?" The doctors asked, it was a reassuring sign

"No, not really, not unless they get touches, sometimes I'll get a headache though" Zack replied

"OK, that all seems fairly normal, we'll give you both some X-rays and MRI's so we can have a look at how stuff is healing inside" The doctor said to both Zack and Cody.

"Now Zack, how are you going with the memory thing? Are you beginning to recognise people more" The doctor asked, turning his attention to the neurological condition

"A little bit, kinda vague recollections, except for Maddie and Cody of course" Zack replied

"Excellent, I have to say that is more rapid progress than I expected, you must be a very healthy and strong man" The doctor replied smiling brightly

"Healthy, Zack?" Cody quipped sarcastically "You should see how he eats" Cody's quips got a laugh out of everyone, and infectious happiness spread through the room.

"Indeed, alright Cody lets have a look at you" The doctor replied as he walked over to Cody's bed and took his covers down and lifted the gown up. Cody's chest had a small bandage over where they had cut to reinflate his lung, his Abdomen had a larger bandage over where he had been wounded by the explosion, and it was a higher wound than Zacks, high enough for schrapnel to get close to his lower lung. The doctor removed the lung bandage first, it was a very small incision, with only 2 stitches, it looked clean and so the doctor replaced the bandage. The doctor then checked the bigger wound; it was also very clean and looked fine.

"Also fine, very good Cody, Mr and Mrs. Martin you have two very strong boys, despite substantial injuries they seem to be doing fine, your not having any strong pain Cody?" the doctor said

"My leg hurts quite a bit sometimes, but everything else is fine" Cody replied

"Hmm, we'll X-Ray the leg to see how it's set, if I think it looks OK I'll talk to an orthopaedic surgeon about putting you into a walking cast for the duration, if it hasn't set then we may have to put in some pins or screws" The doctor concluded. Cody was encouraged at the prospect of being able to walk again properly.

"OK, let's go down and do these X-Rays, it'll probably be about 90 minutes until we're back, are you coming Mr. and Mrs. Martin?" The doctor asked

"I'll go, Kurt can you take Bob, Barbara and Max home?" Carey replied, Kurt agreed and left for the cafeteria to find the friends as Zack, Cody, Carey and the medical staff moved the twins from their rooms.

The tests ended up taking 2 or so hours, Zack and Cody had all manner of things done to them but the best thing, for Cody at least, was when his plaster cast was removed so that the doctors could examine the cut which the doctors had made to manually set his bone.

"We will examine the X-Ray's now, and have a closer look at the MRI results, but they look to be fairly normal at this point, Zack's brain seems to be healing it as rapidly as he suggested and Cody's lung seems to be healing very well as well. All their internal damage seemed to be healing well too, none of our tests suggested any bleeding or other such problems, someone will come and see you when we have looked at the X-Rays, Cody, you can stay without your cast for the moment" The doctor summarised to Carey, Kurt and the Twins the preliminary results of the tests.

Everyone thanked the doctors before they left the room

"Well that's good news Boy's isn't it, do you guys want some dinner from outside the hospital? We could go get some" Carey replied, feeling more upbeat than she had all week.

"Sure, I could go a burger!" Zack eagerly replied

"Same, I'm sick of bland hospital food" Cody agreed

"OK, we'll go out and get some burgers, we'll be back soon, you boys behave while we're gone, and Cody, don't walk on your leg please" Carey rubbed the boys' hair before she and Kurt left the room.

"So you might not get put back into that cast Cody that must be good?" Zack cheerfully asked

"Yeah, it really is" Cody replied cheerfully as well, Zack was very glad to see Cody happy, especially since he had been so upset that morning, it seemed Cody wasn't being as blinded by rage as Zack thought he might have been.

Zack had noticed something odd between Cody and Max most of the day, Cody had noticed the same thing between Zack and Maddie, neither knew what had happened between their twin and the girls.

"Cody, what went on between you and Max this morning, when I left?" Zack asked his tone slightly cavalier, Cody instantly went red and tried to avoid answering, but Zack got it out of him eventually.

"We kissed, like, really kissed" Cody eventually said, Zack was shocked, but, upon searching his feelings he wasn't completely surprised

"So, what, are you two going out now or something?" Zack asked

"No, we decided that it wouldn't be right, it happened because we were sad and vulnerable, she loved Tapeworm and I loved London, it just happened"

"OK, Cody, I have a confession to make" Cody had spilled the beans to Zack about his 'get together' and so Zack thought the honourable thing was to talk to Cody about his problem with Maddie.

"What?" Cody replied curiously

"Me and Maddie, we Kissed last night, I think we're both into each other, but, we didn't think it was right for us to start going out now" Zack replied nervously

"Why?" Cody replied

"Because, I didn't want to abandon you Cody, I know your not doing well with loosing London, and I thought seeing me get together with Maddie would just be too hard for you" Zack's voice was full of truth and honesty, Cody was thankful that Zack would think of him, but didn't want to block his path to happiness.

"I don't want to block your happiness Zack, you and Maddie would be great together" Cody replied

"I Know, but she said she'd wait until you were ready, and I think that's best for everyone, I don't want to get in a relationship with her only to find out my feelings have been altered by everything that's happened" Zack replied, Cody nodded and agreed wholeheartedly with Zack.

"Thanks Zack, you're a great big bro" Cody warmly replied

"Thanks, you're not a bad little brother either" Zack happily replied

"Hey Zack, did you notice something between Mom and Mr. Moesby? I thought there was a bit of a weird feeling in the air between them, it's been there a while"

"Yeah I did notice something, no idea what though" Zack responded, despite all Zack's cheerfulness Cody did notice that there was perhaps something bothering him hanging in the air

"Zack, is something wrong?" Cody asked

"I'm a bit worried about Maddie, I haven't spoken to her all day" Zack replied, now sounding less cheerful

"I'm sure she'll be alright" Cody responded trying to cheer Zack up. Before any more conversation could proceed however Kurt and Carey returned with the Twins burgers, both got stuck into their meal with lightning pace.

"It taste's better than I remembered!" Zack muffled through bites of hamburger

"Sure does!" Cody agreed happily.

"Hey guys, I got a call from London's attorneys when I was out, it seems her will is going to be viewed tomorrow, it's a video will, the attorneys have watched it and they say we're all named as beneficiaries, it's going to be at the attorneys office in downtown" Carey said as Zack and Cody ate, they were not surprised at being named beneficiaries because of their letters, the wonder what with what precisely they would get.

"Can we go?" Zack asked

"Well we'd have to talk to the doctors, I'll ask when they come back."

As if by magic, right on cue the doctors arrived at the room, X-Ray reports in hand

"Speak of the devil" Cody said

"Hello all, dinner good?" The doctor cheerfully asked

"Sure is" responded the twins in unison

"Excellent, well I have the X-Ray report and full MRI reports, it seems all I have is good news" The doctor began happily, everyone smiled when he announced the news was good

"Cody, your let is set fine, and has begun to heal, and, even better, the orthopaedic expert agreed that a walking cast is perfect for you, so just hang tight like that and someone will come around and fit one, hopefully tonight" The doctor directed this first part at Cody, gaining a beaming smile in response

"Thanks!" Cody replied

"And Zack, your skull seems to bee healing well as well, we'll need to keep monitoring it, but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be back to normal in not too long" The doctor now directing at Zack, who also smiled back and thanked the doctor

"Now, doctor, the boys have asked me, their friends Will reading is tomorrow, and the attorneys would prefer them to be there, is that going to be possible?" Carey asked nervously

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure, let me talk to some experts and I'll see what I can do, they would probably be able to go out for a few hours, but, what is possible in the next few days, if not tomorrow, is to arrange to move the Twins back home and arrange for some home hospital treatment, Mr. Tipton told the hospital he would pick up any expenses, so that is possible" The doctor replied, no one had any idea Mr. Tipton had offered, but they were cautiously happy of going home, the only problem being that the Tipton carried memories of London.

"That sounds great, when will we know?" Carey asked

"Not until the morning I'm afraid, most people have gone home now" The doctor replied, everyone thanked him again and he left.

"Hopefully it's possible" Kurt said, everyone agreed.

Everyone watched TV and chatted for the next few hours until it got late and the twins suggested Kurt and Carey go home for the night, insisting they would be fine.

"OK Boys, bye, Love you" Carey said

"Love you" the boys responded to their mother who kissed them each.

"Zack, do you want to call Maddie?" Cody asked

"Yeah, OK" Zack responded as he picked up the hospital phone and dialled Maddie's cell phone.

"Hellooo whaddya want…" Replied a slurring voice

"Maddie?"

"ZACKKKY! Whaddya want" slurred a voice which Zack was sure was Maddie

"Maddie are you drunk?"

**Well, that was certainly a long chapter, I just thought I'd combine everything into one bigger chapter, I couldn't stop writing, hope you enjoyed it, keep those reviews coming!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Cody, I think Maddie was drunk, she just kinda hung up on me" Zack was looking very upset and concerned as he said this, Cody was just shocked, so many questions, like how an 18 year old got the alcohol were flooding through his mind.

"God, I hope she's alright, do you think she's OK?" Cody asked also very concerned for his friends well being.

"I really don't know, I don't know Cody, everything is so confusing, I don't know how anyone can deal with this, I just feel so horrible for everyone, I wasn't ever that close to London, but I feel so bad she's gone, but I feel worse seeing you and Maddie go through all this, it just cuts me to my soul man" Zack's innermost feelings were now being spilled out to his brother, hearing the drunk Maddie just made him feel like he needed to escape.

"I need to escape brother, I don't know how I can deal with all this" Zack wept out

"I know, I need to go too, I don't think there's anything that will let us escape this torment though, certainly alcohol I don't think, but. I've never drunk it so I don't really know"

Zack didn't responded to Cody's last sentence, he was too deep in thought about Maddie, he wanted to help her, but from his hospital bed he could do nothing, she sounded so far gone, like she had been drinking for hours and hours. Finally Zack spoke up

"I have drunken alcohol before, but never to dull pain, I don't think it would work either" Cody was completely shocked, he had no idea when or why Zack had drunken, or how he had gotten his liquids.

"When, why?" Cody asked

"it was at some girl's place, we got into her dads liquor cabinet, had some fun" Zack said, breaking into a weak but sly smile as he recalled happy memories, Cody didn't want any more details so he dropped the subject.

"So what can we do about Maddie? If alcohol won't dull her pain she'll probably keep drinking until it does, and if she does that, then she's going to do herself real damage" Cody said worryingly

"I don't know, I mean, we have no idea where she is, if we could find out we could tell Mr. Moesby" Zack replied

"Call her back, see if you can talk her down, put her on speaker and I'll help" Cody said, it was an idea so logical that it had evaded them until this point, as is often the case in such intense circumstances.

Zack dialled Maddie's cell phone and put the phone on speaker. The phone rang for what seemed to Zack and Cody like an eternity, neither of the twins daring to breathe as it rang and rang until finally Maddie answered

"Hellooo, whoooss thisss" She began

"It's Zack and Cody" The twins said

"Ohhhhh, my favourite twins, how are you going through this black pit of life" Maddie slurred, her extreme depression and drunkenness clear.

"Maddie, it's not that bad, please stop drinking, just go home and sleep, your not doing London's memory a service by acting this way" Cody said

"Shut up Cody, you always just want to tell people how to live their lives, you don't know shit, just shut up and stay out of my business" Maddie angrily yelled, Cody was deeply offended and so upset by her comments he just sat back, silent, tearing up.

"Hey, Maddie, he's just trying to help" Zack defended his brother

"Well I don't need help, from either of you, I'm fine" Zack and Cody heard her take another swig before they heard in the background "Silver Line platforms 1 and 2 are for Logan Airport bound Trains, Red Line platform 3 is for Southbound Red Line trains, Red Line platform 4 is for north bound Red Line trains" Maddie then hung the phone up.

"Sounds like she's at a subway station, we've got to call Moesby, she's not safe" Zack said with urgency, the offended Cody looked up, he realised Maddie didn't mean what she said, she was drunk and hurting.

"Well, we've got to think about which station she's at, the announcement was for Silver and Red line trains, going to the airport, Zack, hand me my wallet" Cody said, Zack gave him his wallet and Cody took out his MBTA map and looked it over

"There, South Station" Cody announced triumphantly, pointing the station out to Zack

"OK good, call Moesby, and tell him what's happened" Zack said. Cody dialled Mr. Moesby's cell phone and waited for him to answer

"Marion Moesby, who's calling please" Moesby answered

"It's Cody, we need your help, its Maddie" Cody began, Moesby was instantly awash with worry

"What's wrong Cody?" Moesby asked

"It's Maddie, she's been drinking, she sounds in a really bad way, I think you should go find her, before she does something stupid, or something happens to her" Cody was really worried now, talking fast as his nervousness set in

"Do you know where she is?" Moesby asked, moving to get ready to leave

"We think she's at the south subway station, we heard a PA announcement in the background of the call" Cody quickly responded

"That's not far from your hospital, it's a big station though, I'll head down there now, hopefully I can find her before anything happens"

"Thank you Mr. Moesby, keep me informed please, I'll keep my cell phone on" Cody then ended the phone call and turned to a worried Zack

"Don't worry, Maddie will be alright, Moesby will call when he knows anything" Cody said, Zack was so worried, he loved Maddie so, and it would crush him to loose her, he honestly thought he would contemplate suicide.

"Come over here Zack, we'll wait together" Cody said, Zack got into Cody's bed, the twins cuddling up together, comforting each other as they had done so many times in the past few days.

Getting from his apartment to South Station was a mad rush for Marion Moesby, he was now desperately worried about Maddie, so many questions rushed through his mind, but most of all he just begged the powers at be to protect Maddie and to make sure she was alright. The drive would take him 20 minutes or so, his apartment being on the other side of Downtown near the Tipton hotel, Moesby rushed probably the fastest he'd ever in his entire life.

Moesby soon arrived at the large south station transport centre and began his search through the massive building for Maddie; Cody had mentioned a PA announcement so Moesby decided it was best to check the platform area first.

Down the steps toward the trains Moesby began looking closely, it was 10pm now so the station was a little busy, but not too many people were around, the station was well lit too, so he thought it wouldn't be hard to find Maddie. Moesby searched the platforms top to bottom, but there was no sign of Maddie, his heart began to race and he began to sweat, now he just needed to find her, the urgency of his situation was killing him. Moesby had initially thought to ask a police officer or security guard for help, but he then quickly realised the underage drinking Maddie would be arrested if found by the police, and he didn't want that to happen, it would just cap off Maddie's week from hell. Maddie was certainly not in the subway station section of the building so Moesby went up to check the bus stop area, this area was less used at this time of night, and less well lit, so he would have to look more carefully for Maddie. As Moesby turned a corner to another set of bus shelters he saw what looked like a pile of rags at the bottom of a set of steps, but the he noticed a faint movement, and then a few strands of blonde hair, and trickling out from under the rags was a red liquid, blood. Moesby rushed down the stairs and rolled the young girl over, sure enough, it was Maddie, bleeding from the nose and a gash in her forehead, she made some slight noises, but not much, vomit surrounded her mouth, Moesby's first aid training kicked in and he quickly cleared her throat and mouth and tried to stop the bleeding, it was quite heavy, it was obvious Maddie needed medical attention immediately, since Moesby's car was just around the corner he gently picked the girl and up hurriedly carried her to the car.

After getting Maddie to the car and strapping her down in the back seat, making sure she was in the recovery position in case she threw up again Moesby began the short drive to Boston Medical Centre, the same hospital where Zack and Cody were patients. Moesby pulled up in the closest car park to the ER and carried Maddie in

"I need a doctor please" he yelled, getting the attention of the nurses, who quickly scrambled to get Maddie a gurney and take her inside to see a doctor

"Are you family Sir?" A nurse asked Moesby

"No, I'm a friend, I found her at South Station like this, I'll call her family now" Moesby said, sounding very distressed, the nurse decided she could forgo with the usual requirement of family only and allowed Moesby to stay with her as they began to work.

"Has she been drinking?" They asked

"Yes" Moesby replied

"Ok, probably alcohol poisoning, get a stomach pump in please"

Moesby didn't want to see what went on inside so he stepped outside the curtain and called Maddie's parents first, who were understandably upset and set out on their way to the hospital right away and then Cody.

"Cody" Moesby began

"I found Maddie, she was hurt, I took her to the hospital, we're downstairs in the ER" Moesby continued, Zack and Cody were stunned, shocked and just plain upset

"We're coming down" The twins insisted, despite Moesby's pleas for them not to it was no use, Zack and Cody set off out of their room to go down to the emergency room.

**Well, I thought I'd bring a bit more drama into it, hope you all like it! Keep reading, reviewing and just plain enjoying my story, I love writing this for all of you, and I promise I am trying to reach a conclusion, however I am planning on setting it up in a bit of a way opening the possibility of a sequel. Hope your enjoying it! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Again, I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Boys? Where are you going?" Zack and Cody were being stopped by the Duty nurse on their ward as they attempted to make their way to Maddie who had just been brought into the ER downstairs.

"Our friend was just brought into the ER, we have to go and see if she's alright" Zack protested loudly

"I'm sorry, but only family is allowed in the ER, and it wouldn't be responsible for me to have you two walking around the hospital, especially you Cody, since you've got no kind of cast on that leg at the moment.

"Please, I have to see her" Zack protested again, Cody wanted to see Maddie, but was more content to obey the nurse and was overall a less argumentative person.

"I can have someone give an update on her condition, but even if I was to let you go down, they won't let you into the ER when you get there" The nurse said, she was being as compassionate as she could be, given that she was really powerless to do much about the situation. Zack didn't want to accept that he couldn't see Maddie so Cody spoke up and agreed to the nurse's proposal, knowing that arguing would do no good

"Madeline Fitzpatrick is her name, C'mon Zack; let's go back to the room" Cody said, Zack silently agreed and the nurse promised to call the ER and tell the boys what she could as soon as possible.

"Maddie just has to be alright, she just has to be" Zack said

"I'm sure she will be, don't worry Zack"

Zack and Cody just waited silently for news to come of Maddie's situation. It was like waiting an eternity, both boys just waiting silently for news, they didn't say a word, and they just sat together on Cody's bed close to each other. Finally after what seemed like an age the nurse came into their room, Cody searched her face for clues about what the news would be, he breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw that she was smiling.

"I called the ER, Miss. Fitzpatrick has passed out from the alcohol, they are pumping her stomach in case she's got any alcohol poisoning, she also has a nasty gash on her forehead and a bloody but not broken nose, she'll need stitches and will probably spend the night in the ER, but she'll be alright" the nurse warmly smiling the whole time she spoke. It was such a relief to Zack and Cody that Maddie would be alright; their worst fears had come so close to being realised, they knew they couldn't have dealt with more pain, and they had been spared from having to.

"Thank you" Cody said, he was being polite to the nurse by saying it, but in truth, his thanks went out to more than just the lovely duty nurse who had delivered the happy news.

Downstairs Mr. Moesby was still outside the curtains separating him from Maddie, he didn't know what Zack and Cody had just been told, he was so worried about what was wrong with Maddie, it was so distressing to see her passed out and bleeding.

"Sir" A doctor came out from behind the curtain and began talking to Mr. Moesby

"Madeline is going to be just fine, we've pumped her stomach and we're stitching up her forehead, she will have to spend the night here in the ER, but she'll be just fine by morning, once she gets over the alcohol" Moesby was so relieved, he had been so worried about her.

"Thank you, her family should be here soon, I'm so glad she's going to be alright, can I talk to her?" Moesby asked

"She's still pretty out; I wouldn't suggest anyone talk to her for the next couple of hours" was his answer.

Not long after Moesby had been told the happy news of Maddie's wellbeing by the doctors Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick arrived at the Hospital

"Oh Marion, thank you so much for getting Maddie, I can't thank you enough" Mrs. Fitzpatrick said warmly as she saw Moesby.

"I love Maddie Mrs. Fitzpatrick, it was the least I could do, I'll give you and your husband some time with Maddie" Moesby said, feeling that the family needed time with her more than he did, he felt a small amount of resentment toward them, because they had let this happen to Maddie.

Moesby thought whilst Maddie's parents were spending some time with her he would go up and see the Twins, he hadn't had a chance to talk to them alone since all this had happened, he felt he could talk most frankly about his feelings with them, he had previously been able to with Carey, but since their kiss it had been impossible. Moesby ascended the lift toward the Twins' room.

"Mr. Moesby" The twins exclaimed when Marion Moesby arrived at their room

"Hello Boys, Maddie's family is with her now, so I thought I would come and have a talk to you, about everything" Moesby replied, the Twins were oddly happy to see him, a feeling neither of them would have ever expected to have had a few days previously.

"Thank you for getting Maddie" Zack said, he had never been so truly greatful to Mr. Moesby in all his time of knowing him.

"It was the least I could do boys, I love Maddie, she is very dear to me, I had to do what I could to help, but Maddie is OK, I wanted to see how you were doing with all this that has happened, particularly you Cody, I know you were rather fond of London" Moesby began to say, Zack was a little annoyed that Moesby showed more concern for Cody, he was screwed up by all this as well.

"I don't know how well I'm doing, I loved London, it hurts that she's gone, but we've all gone through so much, I've got to get through as well as I can, don't worry though, I'm not going to get drunk like Maddie" Cody said in a depressed tone.

"Indeed we do" Moesby replied, Moesby suddenly noticed Zack's look of depression and despair  
"What wrong Zack? How are you doing?" He asked

"I don't know, really, I'm trying to be strong, but everything is a whirlwind you know, but while I'm with Cody everything will be fine" Zack replied

"How are you doing Mr. Moesby?" Cody asked

"Please, call me Marion, I don't know, I feel like I could have done something to save my sweet London from death, but I I couldn't, now maybe I've saved Maddie there are some feelings of triumph, but still, I feel I could have been better to London" Moesby teared up a little as he said this.

"Marion, London loved you, you couldn't have done anything more to save her" Zack tried to comfort the man who for so long had been his nemesis.

"Yes, well, it's the feeling I have, now Carey tell me you boys may be out of here tomorrow?" Moesby moved on

"Yes hopefully" Cody replied

"When will you know?" Moesby asked

"Sometime in the morning" Zack replied.

Zack, Cody and Moesby sat and talked for a while, all the while wondering how Maddie was doing downstairs, hopeful of her making a recovery and hoping that in the morning they would be allowed to return home from the hospital.

**Maddie is OK! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope your still enjoying the story, let me know what you think! Peace out! **


	46. Chapter 46

**I Own nothing sourced from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Morning Boys, we brought Breakfast" Carey and Kurt had just arrived at the hospital the morning after Maddie's incident, Moesby had stayed with the boys and talked for a while but left not long after midnight.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad, wow Bacon and Pancakes" Cody exclaimed, he was not a fan of the hospital food so he was excited to get this much nicer meal

"Yeah! Thanks" Zack also exclaimed.

"Marion told me what happened with Maddie, I saw him at the hotel when we were leaving, he wanted me to let you know she was released from hospital early this morning, just with some stiches for a gash" Carey said happily, taking great pleasure in seeing her children's faces light up at the happy news.

"That's great, I was so worried about her" Zack said happily

"I know you were honey, its good your friend will be alright, someone needs to talk to her though, so it doesn't happen again" Carey replied.

"So guys, has the doctor been in to see you yet?" Kurt interjected

"Nope, nothing so far" Cody replied

"Well, I'm sure they'll be in soon, and I'm sure they'll let you out today, this room is kinda depressing, and I'm not stuck in here, so hopefully you guys can go home" Kurt said trying to keep Zack and Cody as happy as possible

"Yeah, hopefully" Cody replied.

Not long afterwards a kind lady who looked like a doctor entered the room

"Good Morning, I'm the orthotic specialist; I'm supposed to fit a Cody Martin for a walking cast" the news was great for Cody; finally he would be able to walk around properly, having been confined mostly to his bed or moving around on crutches for the past few days.

"I'm Cody" he said happily

"I'm Emily, can I just get you to come out of the bed and move over to that chair and we'll get started" the kindly lady began, Cody eagerly got out of bed and with Carey's help he got across the hospital room to the chair.

"OK, I think this one should do" Emily said grabbing a boot marked M from the box she brought in with her, it was a large black boot, with a thick sole that would be fastened to Cody with Velcro.

"Dude, it looks like one of Arwin's inventions" Zack sniggered upon seeing the boot

"Shut up Zack" Cody snapped back

Emily began strapping and adjusting all the straps on Cody's new foot ware until the boot was finally properly attached and was tight enough.

"Ok Cody, have a walk around" she said, Cody found walking with the boot was fairly easy, though a little awkward as he couldn't flex his ankle.

"Good, looks like that's all set then, I'll leave you to it" Emily said as she smiled and left garnering the thanks of the Martin family.

"Well Cody, up and walking again" Kurt said

"Yup" Cody smiled back

"Good Work Little bro, even if you do look like a weirdo walking like that, and your not going to be able to sneak up on anyone either" Zack said slyly

"Thanks Zack" Cody replied dryly

"Be nice boys" Carey cut in.

"So when will be known if we can go home?" Zack groaned the hospital wasn't suiting him much at all; he was very eagre to get back to the comfort of his hotel suite at the Tipton hotel. Zack didn't want to say it aloud, for fear of getting a stern talking to from Cody, but he was very eagre to find out just what London had left for him in her will, it sickened him that he would think of money in such a time, but he wanted to be able to be free, Zack knew he wouldn't be able to go to college, and this could just set him on the path to a good life he wanted. Zack didn't think Cody would understand though, and he wouldn't be able to explain it to Cody properly because he knew Cody's rather irrational thoughts that had plagued him recently would take over.

"What time is the will reading?" Zack asked

"3pm, at the attorney's downtown offices" Carey replied

"I don't know if I want to go" Cody said

"Don't worry bro, I can tell you how rich you've become if you like" Zack said, trying sound sarcastic, but there was a touch of sincerity in his voice, Cody thankfully didn't notice it though.

"Zack, I'm sure Cody just doesn't want to see London, I don't know if any of us could properly deal with seeing her, it will be a very hard thing, but it is her final wish that we get whatever she's decided to give us" Carey said Cody remained silent, talking about London was still a painful thing.

Not long after the doctors began their daily rounds and arrived at Zack and Cody's room

"How are you feeling today boys?" They were asked

"Pretty good, do you think we can go home?" Cody asked hopefully

"Well, I've been talking to the specialists, they'd like us to do just a few more quick tests on Zack and Cody, and if they haven't changed since yesterday then you can definitely go home" The doctor happily replied, it was a very welcome prognosis, and Zack and Cody were conservatively happy about it.

"Alright, well, I'm pretty sure the boy's can go home today, so if one of you wants to go and get them some clothes to be discharged in it would be good, and we'll take them for the tests in the next few minutes and hopefully we'll have a definite yes in the next few hours" The doctor finished, Kurt offered to get the clothes and left at the same time as the doctor.

"Yes, almost home free!" Zack exclaimed

"I know, though, I don't know how it will feel going back to the Tipton" Cody replied, happy, but with a kind of distant depressing sound to his voice.

Ninety minutes later Zack and Cody had gone through all their final tests and Zack had informed a neurological consultant that he was rapidly becoming able to recognise people again, all were very good signs and the doctors were consistently astounded at the speed of Zack and Cody's recovery.

"Well boys, you passed the test" The doctor was informing them

"Really? It must be the first test Zack's ever passed" Cody quipped and sniggered

"Shut up dork" Zack replied in a loving kind of way.

"You're both going home; I'll have someone bring you the discharge papers, now there are just a few things I want to go over with all of you in regards to this hospital in the home program I'm discharging you into" The doctors began and everyone gave him their full attention, Zack and Cody were willing to follow pretty much any of his instructions if it meant they could leave the confine of their hospital.

"You will need to visit our outpatient clinic every 3 days so that we can perform examinations and do tests on you, just to make sure everything is healing as well as possible"

"Fine"

"Zack and Cody will need to avoid any strenuous physical activities, and for the most part, remain in your room as much as possible, we will assign a nurse to you who will come by once a day to check your medications and dressings as well as addressing any concerns you might have" the doctor concluded his instructions.

Half an hour later Zack and Cody had been officially discharged from the Boston Medical Centre and were making their way down to Carey's car which Kurt had driven around to the front of the hospital.

"Wow, it's great to be outside in the fresh summer air, isn't it Cody?" Zack asked, very happy to be allowed to go home.

"Yeah" Cody replied, sounding less than enthused

"What wrong bro?" Zack asked, concerned at Cody's lack of excitement

"I'm just thinking about what it's going to be like going back to the Tipton, it's going to be full of memories about London" Cody replied, his sadness was a good point

"I'm here for you bro, anything you need, I'm here for you" Zack replied warmly, he cared very deeply for his brother.

"Thanks Zack"

The ride to the Tipton was full of apprehension for Cody, he didn't know how he was going to react, but he was sure it wouldn't be as happy a homecoming for him as it was for Zack. Outside the hotel the media had gathered, in Maddie's condition Mr. Tipton had arranged for London's body to lie in state in the Tipton ballroom beginning that evening, and the media were assembling for any information about London's will. Zack noticed a huge assortment of flowers and cards that had been left by London's fans outside the hotel; he pointed this out to Cody who smiled happy London had made so many people happy.

As Carey pulled up outside the hotel Zack and Cody went to get out of the Car, because Cody was London's producer and was visible on 'Yay me' the media recognised him instantly and began to harass him about London's death

"Mr. Martin, Mr. Marin. Do you have any comment about these events?" the questions were so frequent and there were so many Cody couldn't really hear any of them properly and so just repeated

"No Comment" over and over, forcing his way into the hotel, helped along by everyone"

Cody was very upset and overwhelmed by everything, and when he finally got into the hotel lobby, the site of so many fun times, he just broke down in tears, it was so painful to be there, and he could just see London everywhere.

"Welcome home Zack and Cody" all the staff cheered as they entered the lobby, the hotel had been very dull without them, but everyone's celebration was muted upon seeing Cody's depression.

"He's just upset about being back here, I am too, but I'm not as much of a baby" Zack teased, before going over to hug Cody and take him up to their room. Zack and Cody got into the elevator, they knew it was going to again be a hard day, with everything more they had to do, but at least they were now together in a place they found most comfortable, together they would get through everything though, that much they knew.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you'll find out what London left everyone soon enough, and the story will reach its conclusion after this ridiculously long novel length story! I absolutely never thought I'd write this much, I didn't think I had the ability! I'm amazed at myself, and it's because of my readers I keep writing! So keep reading and reviewing! Love you all! I might not be able to update again until after Christmas so if I don't Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Zack, Cody, can you guys get ready please, we've got to go to the will reading" Carey had just walked into the twins' room to get her boys to get ready. Cody was still very upset from being back inside the hotel, it just reminded him of London so much, he didn't know if he wanted to stay there, but going to the will reading was not going to help him get off the topic of thinking about London either.

"You alright Cody?" Zack asked after Carey left the room, Zack hated seeing Cody this depressed, Zack was glad to be out of the hospital, even if he couldn't enjoy most of the things he usually did given his injuries.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, Thanks Zack" Cody glumly replied as he got his suit out, Zack could tell Cody wasn't right at that moment, but he had faith that Cody would eventually be alright, he knew it must be hard for Cody to come back into the hotel, there would have been so many memories of London contained within the walls.

Not long after Zack and Cody had dressed themselves in their best suits and gingerly moved out to the lounge room to see that their parents were dressed up to the nines as well, it was to be a formal but sombre occasion, a feeling multiplied by the fact that it was a video will.

"Are all those press people still outside Mom?" Cody asked, not wanting to face them again

"Yes, but Dad will take the car around the back and we'll get you from the back entrance of the hotel, so we can avoid most of them" Carey said, she hated that her little boy was being harassed so much by the media.

"Is Maddie going to be there?" Zack asked, he was eagre to see her, Cody made a sarcastic sound when Zack said this, Zack wanted to ignore it, but he began to feel Cody's resentment of his newfound closeness. Cody was still annoyed at what Maddie had said last night, about how he just wanted to stick his nose into other people's business, he knew Maddie had been drunk, and he was glad she was ok, but the niggling feeling remained.

"Yes, she should be" Carey said, she had been speaking to Mr. Moesby on the phone about the details not long before this conversation

"Boys, I also should tell you, tonight they are brining London's body here to the hotel, there is going to be a viewing in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow, then she will go away for a day to be prepared for her funeral on the following day, I think Maddie would like you to help her if your feeling up to it" Carey continued. Neither of the twins had seen London lying dead in the cinema, and they weren't sure if they wanted to see her now, it would just be something so incredibly hard to face.

Zack, Cody and Carey were successful at avoiding the media gathered at the front of the Tipton hotel, with the announcement that London's body would be arriving at the hotel that evening the media group was gradually growing, Cody for one was very glad they managed to avoid them.

The Tipton family attorney's office was in Boston's downtown office district, it took up an entire floor of a grand glass skyscraper. Upon arrival at the office the Martin family were directed into a conference room where the will DVD would be shown to all who had gathered. Sitting in the room currently was Maddie, complete with medical tape across her forehead and Mr. Moesby, it was assumed by all that the Tipton's would arrive next and after that the proceedings would get underway.

Everyone exchanged the usual greetings, Zack in particular paying attention to Maddie, everyone asked how she was, but Zack was by far the most concerned, it was quite sweet. Cody on the other hand was still suffering the niggling feeling of resentment toward Maddie for what she had said, but he had sense enough not to breach the subject at this particular juncture.

Some subdued small talk dominated the room for the next few minutes until Mr. Tipton and his Ex-Wife arrived, it was the first time anyone save for Mr. Moesby had met London's mother, she seemed a fairly pleasant person, but given the circumstance not much conversation was pursued. Following a very sombre and depressed looking Mr. Tipton, whom Zack and Cody had never seen uncovered by his bodyguards, was his Attorney, a very well dressed middle aged man, he had a few grey hairs and a face that was all business, a typical lawyer Cody thought.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Harry Adams the third; I am the Tipton family attorney and executor of the estate of one Miss. London Tipton, who unfortunately has recently become deceased, each of you has been identified as a beneficiary of this will and therefore I have asked you to attend this viewing of the video will" The Attorney began, his voice was serious, he knew this was business, but it was a good manner too, it conveyed sympathy and compassion, but with the professional detachment one wants in their lawyer. It was going to be hard for everyone to see London, everyone expected a great deal of tears through the room, however Cody Martin made a promise to himself, and he didn't quite know why, but he promised himself he would not cry when he saw London on the screen. It was London's final wish that everyone in this room get what she gave them, and in a way Cody thought that crying would tarnish that wish.

"OK, well if everyone is seated then we will begin" The lawyer said, Zack had sat down next to Maddie, across the table from Cody, Zack's connection to Cody said somehow that Cody would get through this better than Maddie, so Zack decided he needed to be closer to her.

The lawyer began the process of putting on the video will, the process being turning on the plasma screen hanging on the conference room wall and pressing play on the DVD player.

Maddie and London's mother instantly broke into tears when the video started, London, in all her decadent glory sat on the screen, they were comforted by Zack and Mr. Tipton respectively, it was so hard for Cody not to break down in that Moment. Looking across the room Cody noticed Carey was tightly squeezing Mr. Moesby's hand, he expected Moesby was going through the same thing as him at this very moment.

London began talking on the screen, Cody was lost in her sweet voice, it was the saddest thing to him in the world that he would never hear it again:

"Hello everyone, if your watching this then I suppose I must be dead, I hope none of you are too sad, I've accepted my diagnosis myself" London began, the room was dead silent except for the odd sob. "Now as you know, I am fabulously rich, Yay me!!!, but now that I'm dead I don't need all my money so I'm giving some to you, Yay You!!!" This passage brought a smile to Zack, Cody and Maddie and Moesby's faces.

"So, lets get to it then, I'm going to start with Maddie, Miss. Madeline Fitzpatrick for legal purposes, Maddie, you are my best friend, even if you are poor, but not for long, Maddie I want you to have the best life you can, and I know you will do far and I want you to have everything you deserve, To you Maddie, I bequeath all my collection of jewellery as well as a sum of money from my trust fund the amount of one hundred million dollars, I want you to go to college though Maddie, you are smart and I don't want you to waste it" Maddie smiled in response and silently promised to London to live the life she wanted, London had seemed almost like she was going to cry all through out that passage.

"Next I want to give something to Carey Martin, the best mother and sweetest lady I've ever known, Carey, I want you to be able to do whatever you want, in thanks for everything you have done for me, from my trust fund I bequeath fifty million dollars to Ms. Carey Martin" Cody hugged his mother who couldn't contain her smile at just being made an instant millionaire fifty times over, she wanted to tell Moesby she quit, but she knew it would be highly inappropriate. Everyone's attention shifted back to the screen

"To the man who has been like a father to me, my sweet protector Mr. Marion Moesby there is nothing I can possibly give you to thank you for what you have done, but I will try and give you something I know you love, as you know when I turned 18 I took ownership of the Boston Tipton Hotel, the place I called home, and it is that I bequeath to you Marion, take good care of her as you have all these years. Also to Marion Moesby I bequeath fifteen million dollars" Moesby was silently overjoyed, the Hotel was now his, the place he had loved for so long, it was a bittersweet moment though since London's death had brought it about.

"Now, to some of the greatest and most resourceful people I have ever met, the twins, Zack and Cody Martin, boys, have seen your schemes and I have always found your ideas have been so good and I admire you for your smarts, Cody with your book smarts and Zack your incredible street smarts and potential for business success, I want both of you to be happy and successful. To both of you I bequeath the other hotel which I own, the New York Tipton hotel, I want both of you to take equal ownership of the hotel and manage it as you see fit, I hope Moesby and my father will give you whatever help you desire. Now separately to Zack, I know you are not someone who will go to college, you are like me, but you have street smarts and I hope you will use them well, to help you on your way I give you fifty million dollars from my trust fund" Zack couldn't contain his smile, like Moesby it was bittersweet, but he was happy, he flashed a smile to his twin, who looked sad at London, but he got a weak smile out of Cody however.

"And to sweet Cody, my producer, you are the smartest person I have every known Cody, you are such an incredible person who deserves the best life, to you, I firstly grant you full ownership of Yay Me!, but more importantly I grant you fifty million dollars to do with what you like, and I also give you five hundred thousand dollars as a college fund to cover all expenses at the college of your choosing which I know you will get into, I love you Cody" Cody could no longer hold back the tears, with her saying she loved him he broke down into tears, and his sweet bother Zack leant across the table and put his hands on his shoulders, it was a touching moment.

"To Zack, Cody, Carey, Maddie and Moesby I want each of you to have ownership of my private jet, to share with each of you for whatever you need it for, and I grant ten million dollars for its usage. And finally, to my parents, I want to thank you for loving me, even if you weren't always there, I know you loved me, I want you to have all my other possessions and trust funds, split in half , half each. That concludes the last will and testament of Miss. London Tipton" The video was finished, everyone in the room was now fabulously rich, usually this would be a happy moment in ones life, but for everyone it was bittersweet, the lawyers informed them all that some paperwork was needed to be done, and after that they were all faced with going to London's viewing, it was going to be very hard indeed.

**Well there we go, I decided that everyone deserved to be fabulously wealthy, Yay Them!!!, I felt it particularly important that Zack be given money for his street smart, and I really wanted Moesby to get the hotel, now there isn't much left for this story, but if you guys think it might be a good idea I'll write a sequel set in Zack and Cody's hotel. Let me know what you think! Hope your still enjoying it!.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

As the row of cars containing the Martin family, the Tipton parents, Mr. Moesby and Maddie arrived back at the Tipton hotel it became clear to all that the Media scrum had become even bigger since when they left, now they knew London's will had been read they all wanted to know what she had given everyone, and they had even worked out that a back entrance existed and had taken some positions there as well.

"Oh no" Carey started "those scumbags are going to go after Cody again" the mother was concerned for her sons mental wellbeing with so much attention to be heaped on him, she just hoped this time the attention would fall on Mr. Tipton and not on Cody.

As the three cars pulled up outside the hotel, travelling in a convoy the Media swarmed around the black rolls Royce which lead the precession, its license plate being T1PT0N so it's occupier was fairly obvious to all. Mr. Tipton and his ex wife stepped out of the car and were immediately hounded by the gathered media

"Mr. Tipton, do you have any comment on London's will?" he was asked by about 10 people at once, Mr. Tipton however had decided on his statement in the car

"This is a private affair, my daughter's death and the deaths of everyone from this act of evil are a terrible tragedy, one which never should have been allowed to happen. I would appreciate it if our privacy was respected whilst we grieve" Mr. Tipton read his statement in a monotonous voice before pushing past into the Lobby with the help of his body guards, he said nothing more. As Mr. Tipton was talking Cody stepped out of the car, hoping to sneak past while the media was distracted, but it was not successful, Cody was spotted by other's and when it became apparent Mr. Tipton would not be saying what they wanted the bloodthirsty pack turned their attention to someone whom they thought might be easier to crack

"Cody, Cody" They yelled, hoping to get his attention and have him answer their questions, Cody was very reluctant to answer their questions, he was so overwhelmed and scare, he basically froze in the situation.

"Cody, what did London give you?" one reporter asked

"Cody, do you miss London?" Another asked, Zack fielded this question as he had just arrived to grab Cody and move him through

"What the hell do you think, of course he does, what a stupid question" Zack was so angry at them, he and Kurt managed to drag Cody through the crowd, but just before Cody got through the door one question was asked that stuck with him  
"Cody, were you in love with London?" this question stuck into him, he wanted to tell the word, to should from the rooftops his love for London, but he didn't know how.

"Cody, are you alright?" Zack asked snapping Cody out of a trance

"Yeah, can we go up to the room" Cody asked, he wanted to go somewhere quiet  
"Sure, can Maddie come? She wants to talk to us about something" Zack asked

Cody wasn't sure he wanted to see Maddie, but he figured he could confront her better now that it was more of an appropriate time

"Alright" Cody uttered before they all went up to the Martin's 23rd floor suite.

Maddie began to talk as soon as the three of them arrived at the suite.

"First of all I want to tell you guys that I'm really thankful you called Mr. Moesby last night, and I'm really sorry about what I said to you Cody, I was in a really bad state of mind and I'm just so sorry" Maddie let all her emotions out at that one time

"It's ok Maddie" Cody said, he accepted her apology; he thought that maybe if he had access to the alcohol he might have done the same thing.

"Guys, I've been thinking, I want to do something as a tribute to London and to Tapeworm, and to everyone killed, I was thinking maybe putting on a final tribute episode of Yay me on, do you reckon I could get some help?" Cody said

"Wow Cody, that's a great idea" Zack said

"Of course we'll help, we'd be honoured" Maddie continued Zack's sentiments

"Thanks guys, so Maddie, do you think I could say something at London's funeral?" Cody said, he wanted to give a public tribute to her in as many ways as he could.

"Sure"

"I'll say something too" Zack said, Cody was astounded that his brother would want to do any kind of public speaking.

Zack, Cody and Maddie began planning what to say on Yay me, they decided it would be broadcast the next afternoon. They also wanted to discuss just what to say in their funeral speeches, the one thing that avoided mention was that as they spoke London's body was arriving at the Tipton ballroom to be put on display, a laying in state, and that there was an invitation open for all of them to see her.

Carey, who had been downstairs talking with Moesby and Mr. Tipton in the managers office arrived up at the room to inform everyone London's body had arrived and that it was time for them to go down and see her if they wished to.

"Guys, London's here, do you want to see her, they aren't letting any public in until tomorrow, we're having all the flowers people left taken into the ballroom and being arranged around her coffin, do you guys want to see her?" Carey asked, very sensitive to Zack and Cody's needs.

"Yes, I think I should" Cody said bravely

"Well if Cody is then I am" Zack said decisively

"She can't look worse than the last time I saw her" Maddie said in a very depressed tone, but it was certainly true.

It seemed everyone had agreed on what they were going to do, a few minutes later Carey got a call to say that the ballroom was ready and they all moved downstairs.

Two of Mr. Tipton's bodyguards were guarding the door of the ballroom preventing anyone from pushing into the room, the doors were closed and it was going to be a situation were ones or twos at a time were the procedure, a line was forming, London's mother and Mr. Moesby at the front, followed by Maddie, then by Carey and at the back were Zack and Cody, some Tipton staff were looking like they would join the back of the line as well. Mr. Tipton must already be in there Cody thought. There were no sounds that could be heard from the room, and not long after Mr. Tipton exited the ballroom looking very down and with red eyes. Then entered London's mother, who stayed in for a few minutes, all the time she was in there the pressure built up on Moesby who was next in line, he had no idea how he would react to seeing London, he didn't know if he wanted to see her at all.

Eventually it was Moesby's turn, he entered the room and saw in the middle, surrounded by magnificent flowers a coffin, beautiful mahogany with a silk lining. As Moesby approached the open coffin he saw her, his sweet London, she had been made up in her finest Jewels and best dress, and her make up had been done is a way such that she looked like she was merely sleeping, not dead, Moesby whished this was the case. He started to cry as he saw her body lying broken and dead.

"I'm sorry London, I love you" he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead, he couldn't bear to spend any more time in there.

Maddie was next, she walked in and marvelled at the beauty of the arrangement and looked down at the stunningly prepared London, she looked more alive than she had in her final moments of life. Maddie couldn't say anything, she had said all she needed to, and she just looked down at her best friend and held her hand. Maddie just staying in silence, thinking in solace about all the good times she and London had had, and thinking about how special it was to now be able to live as she had always wanted and do whatever she wished to do.

After Carey had entered and left wiping tears from her eye with a Kleenex Zack and Cody decided to go in together, Cody held Zack's hand tightly as the approached the coffin and looked down.

"She looks like she's sleeping" Zack commented

"Yeah she does, she's at peace" Cody said, in a way, seeing her gave him some closure he needed, to see that London lay there so peacefully made him feel better about her being gone.

"Zack, can I have a minute alone with London please?" Cody asked quietly

"Sure, I'll wait outside" Zack said before he left, he fought back tears and almost silently muttered

"Goodbye London, I'll miss you"

Cody looked down at his secret love

"Thank you, for everything London, I'll love you for all time, someday we will be together again" Cody then kissed her lips, they tasted so sweet and he left the room. Outside Zack was waiting for him

"Thanks for coming with me Zack" Cody said in the deepest sincerity

"What are big brothers for" Zack replied smiling at his younger twin.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, it was hard to write I got myself a bit sad with the end, I hope I haven't brought down anyone's Christmas cheer. Please let me know what you think. also, I want to thank SkyHighFan for the Yay me tribute episode idea, I never thought of it myself and I really think its great, that should be at least part of the next chapter unless I have a sudden idea of something else to put in. anyways, kudos to SkyHighFan and thank you every single person who has encouraged me along the way! BIG NOTE: I'm sorry if i've misguided anyone but this is not the end of the story! it is still a work in progress and an update will come soon! hope this clears it up in case there is any confusion.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

For Zack Martin his first night back at his home was the best sleep he thought he'd ever had in his life, he felt so warm and comfortable in the confines of his own room, it felt safe, it wasn't depressing and cold like the hospital room, here there were things other than Cody that made him feel safe.

The night for Cody however was not as sweet, he was visited again by London and Tapeworm who haunted his dreams, and he missed them so. For Cody the Tipton was no longer a place of safety and happiness, it was a place filled with memories of all the good times he had shared with London, it was hard for him to be here. Cody couldn't sleep, he tried and tried but he couldn't, he knew Zack was asleep, Cody envied him so, Cody hadn't liked the hospital, but at least there he wasn't surrounded by memories of his lost love. The doctors had given the boys some tablets to take in case they couldn't sleep, Cody hadn't wanted to resort to drugs to sleep, but he knew that if he was going to be able to do a good enough tribute on Yay me, he needed sleep so he got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Cody's movement to get out of bed woke Zack; it was difficult for Cody to move silently with his walking cast boot on since he made a distinct clunking wherever he went.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Zack asked

"I couldn't sleep, I'm going to go get something to help" Cody replied, not wanting to wake his parents who were in the next room.

"Do you want to talk?" Zack asked

"No, just go to sleep, I'll be fine" Cody replied, he didn't feel like talking he was too tired for that.

"Alight, night Cody" Zack said through a yawn and promptly went back to sleep. Cody went out into the bathroom to the newly well stocked medicine cabinet, full of all manner of drugs, mostly weak painkillers and antibiotics for the boys to take, but there was also a bottle of sleeping pills. Cody took two of the tables and a glass of water and went back to bed; he hoped he would be asleep soon.

The pills worked well for Cody, he slipped off into sleep fairly easily, the best thing about the sleep being that it was free of his torment from images of London and Tapeworm in his dreams, Cody hated them so. Little did Cody know when he drifted off to sleep though was that Zack had not actually gone to sleep himself, he was simply pretending to, lying awake in his bed, worried about Cody, worried that Cody was resorting to drugs and hoping it would not become a habit.

The next morning Zack awoke before Cody, this was a very unusual occurrence, but then again these were unusual times for the Martin twins. Zack decided not to wake Cody, it was not too late in the morning yet and Cody looked so peaceful he though, it was good that Cody didn't appear to be having any bad dream this morning.

Zack went out into the kitchen and sat down to a pancake breakfast

"Whoa, this is so much better than hospital food" he happily told Carey

"Thanks honey, is Cody still sleeping?" Carey asked

"Yeah, it took him a while to get to sleep last night, I think he has bad dreams" Zack replied glumly, Carey didn't say anything, she felt helpless.

Not too much later Cody arose and entered the kitchen for his own pancake breakfast

"Thanks Mom, it's great" Cody said, he sounded very happy owing to his better than normal sleep. Carey smiled, happy that Cody sounded so upbeat this morning, Zack and Kurt were also buoyed by this.

"So when are we doing this show?" Zack asked Cody

"I said we'd go live at 2, so that gives us 3 hours" Cody replied

Kurt had just turned on the TV and the Tipton was the feature of the news story currently playing, the image was of a massive line of well wishers filing past to see London in the ballroom, so many people who loved her so. Cody was glad to see them, but he knew none of them loved him as much as he did.

With 2 hours until show time Zack and Cody met with Maddie outside London's suite, where they would film in the familiar location of the show. This would be Yay Me's biggest ever episode, millions would be watching and Zack, Cody and Maddie, particularly Cody were daunted by it.

"So who's agreed to come on?" Zack asked Cody, who was going to take the role of producer and presenter, Maddie and Zack would help with the technical elements.

"Mr. Moesby wants to come on and say something, one of the sisters from our lady of perpetual sorrow is coming on, there's the three of us, and Mom is going to sing"

"OK, sounds good" Zack replied. The three of them had each thought long and hard about what they were going to say, it was decided that London's will would not be discussed and the fans online would be allowed to send in their messages if they wanted.

Cody had set up a countdown the night before on the website, it was now showing 95 minutes until show time and the world was waiting. A schedule had been drawn up for the show, first Cody would come on and introduce the show, then the sister would read a prayer, followed by reflections on London from Maddie and Moesby, then Zack would talk about London and Tapeworm then Max would talk about tapeworm, and finally Cody would talk about London. Questions would be taken and comments read between segments and Carey would end the show with a performance. Cody had decided the time was right to tell the world his feelings about London.

It was finally time; all was in readiness for the final episode of Yay Me, starring London Tipton, the tribute episode. Cody was to start the episode on screen, Zack sitting in the producers chair ready to hit the button at the right time, the clock struck 2pm and Zack hit the button, starting the theme music, _London Tipton's really great, really great _played over the speakers and at the end Cody begun.

"Hello, I'm Cody Martin, and welcome to a very special Yay Me starring London Tipton, a tribute. As I'm sure you all know in the terrible tragic and evil bombing earlier this week in Boston our star and friend, the wonderful London was killed, I was there and no pain that I experienced which came close to the pain I have suffered at the loss of friends. Tody we will be hearing from the people who knew London best and from those who have suffered loss at the hands of this unspeakable evil, and to all of you watching who have thoughts or questions for us then please submit them and we will read some out" almost as soon as Cody had finished calling for questions Zack's computer began to ping as the messages came in.

"Cody, I've got some questions if you'd like?" Zack asked

"Sure" Cody replied solemnly, his whole tone was very sombre this entire time, not like usual.

"Christine from Los Angeles asks Cody, did London leave you anything in her will?" It was not the most appropriate question, but Zack knew enough to know it was best to address this issue first up.

"Christine, and anyone with a similar question, after consultation with the Tipton family we have decided not to comment on that matter, suffice to say London looked after her friends and family in Life and death, that is all we will say on the matter" Cody replied strongly making it clear he would not entertain any other questions on the matter. After reading a few more comments from viewers Cody introduced the sister who said a lovely prayer for all the dead in the bombing. Maddie was up next she stepped out

"Hello, I am Maddie Fitzpatrick, London was my best friend, I was with her when she died" Maddie began to tear up, Zack wanted to go out and hug her, but Cody held him back "London was the best person I have ever met, she may not have been smart, but her good qualities made up for all her shortcomings, I loved London and I will always love her" Maddie had said all she needed to say and she yielded for Cody to come out and read more comments and answer questions before it was Moesby's chance to come out.

"Hello, my name is Marion Moesby; I manage the Boston Tipton hotel. In all my time on this earth I have never met a person more incredible than London Tipton, she was like a daughter to me, I raised that girl and there is a hollow in my heart which can never be filled, I will miss London until the day we are reunited in death" Moesby couldn't go on, it was just too hard, but he had gotten across what he wanted to say.

Cody took the floor after Moesby had finished and prepared to introduce Zack.

"Before I bring out my next guest, we'll read some more comments, Zack?" Cody said

"Harry from London, says the world is darker without London in it" Zack said, then he went to read another one

"Carrie from Miami says she feels like she has lost a dear friend" Zack read again

"Thank you Harry and Carrie, you're comments are much appreciated, comments will be posted on the website tonight, like an e-tribute board for London, for anyone involved really" Cody began, his voice was more upbeat now, happy at all the wonderful comments coming in.

"Now I want to introduce someone, my brother, Zack, please don't adjust your picture, you're not seeing double" Cody said, chuckling at his weak joke, Zack walked on and smiled at the webcam.

"Hi everyone, I'm Zack Martin, me and Cody wanted to talk about our friend, London. I wasn't as close to London as Cody, but she was someone very special to me, mostly because she believed in me, and I never really realised how important she was to me until she was gone, I didn't realise how much London believed in me…I'm sorry" Zack started to Cry, no one had expected that, Cody quickly hugged his brother and began to talk

"I loved London, she was a very dear friend, and the way with the world is you don't know how important something was to you until it's gone, there was something I wanted to say to London but I never had the guts too, I wanted to tell her I was in love with her. London, I will miss you for the rest of my life, for ever and ever, none of us will ever forget" Cody started to cry as well, he and Zack moved down to the couch and were promptly joined by Maddie and Moesby as Carey took centre stage and began to sing, the song was Time to Say Goodbye, it was beautiful, the sentiment of it all was stunning. The 4 on the couch listening, silently crying and holding each other close, it hurt so much, but they were all so glad they were able to get their feelings out. It was almost time for everyone to get on with their lives, the only barrier to that was the memories the Tipton held, no one wanted to say it, but it might be better for everyone if they departed. But no decisions could be taken until London's funeral, Zack, Cody and Maddie had eulogies to write.

**There we go, 49 goddam chapters and I've depressed myself yet again, but alas, it is not over, I have just reached a decision though, this has been the penultimate chapter, I will end this story with the next one, an even 50. It will be hard for me to end, I want to write more so badly, so I will do a sequel, and I won't take much of a break either! So please, keep reading, keep reviewing, and tell your friends to read!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but I retain all ownership of this particular story. **

Days had passed since the airing of the final episode of Yay me, it had been a resounding success and incredibly therapeutic process for all involved; allowing them to speak openly to the world of their feelings had been a wonderful thing for Cody, Zack and Maddie. Zack and Cody had finally been able to look to the future, about how they would spend the money London had given them, and what they would do with the Hotel in New York they now owned, Carey was very insistent that they would both finish high school, and after that Cody was set on going to college, Zack however was more eagre to get out into the real world. Zack and Cody had set to spending most of their time before sleep talking about just what to do, their plans for the future, it was wonderful for everyone that they would be able to think about the future, they were both determined not to waste the chance that London had given them.

"So Cody, have you decided what we're going to do?" Zack was constantly eagerly asking, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life from this point on but Cody was more fickle and was evaluating his options.

"Well, I'm going to college after school, but I do want to run the hotel with you Zack, so maybe we should see if we can spend some time with Mr. Moesby for the next year at least, to try and learn how to run a hotel properly, I want to be more hands on than Mr. Tipton, but not too hands on" Cody replied, it was a very well thought out idea which would surely be workable, Mr. Moesby would be more than happy to have Zack and Cody learn his trade, they had grown so close over the past week or so.

"Sounds good, but what do we do with the hotel until then?" Zack asked

"Well, you learn the practical elements of running the hotel, I will go to college for the business elements of running the hotel, and I'll help out when I'm not at class, but we should go down soon and see what we want to do with it, give us an idea of how we can change it for ourselves, and we can let it stay as the New York Tipton until we're finished school, Mr. Tipton is building a new hotel there" Cody had been thinking almost non stop about this since Yay Me, since he had been able to think of something other than London for more than a second at a time.

"Great, I can't believe it Cody, we're millionaires, I just wish it was under better circumstances" Zack lamented

"As do I brother, as do I"

10am on the day of London's funeral the Twins decided the time was right to go and talk to Mr. Moesby about their ideas. The previous day had been Tapeworms funeral, Zack and Cody hadn't spoken but they sat with Max who did, it was the more lovely speech either of them had ever seen, she showed her true deep feelings for him. Zack and Cody each silently were thinking about what had happened the pervious day and what had happened the pervious week as they went down in the elevator to Mr. Moesby's office, he was only in at the Tipton, which he now owned, doing light managerial duties, officially he was still on leave for the stress of all that had happened.

Zack and Cody found Mr. Moesby doing paperwork in his office when they entered

"Hello boys" he said glumly, he was obviously upset at the prospect of attending London's funeral that afternoon, and the subsequent private burial they would all attend.

"Hi Mr. Moesby, we wanted to ask you a favour" Cody began

"Sure boys, what can I do for you" Moesby responded

"Well we've been talking about our hotel we now own, and what we're going to do with it and all that, so we were wondering if you could help us learn about managing the hotel business, and maybe work with you here a bit, while we're still at school" Cody continued, Zack nodding along.

"Certainly boys, I'd be delighted" Moesby was happy that the boy's had asked him this, he didn't say it out loud but it would give him something to be useful for, he felt that with London gone he had lost his chance, he didn't have his own children, and he didn't really want them, but he liked to help, to raise someone, and now he had a chance again, to but Zack and Cody on the right path in the industry he loved so much.

"Thanks Mr. Moesby, we should be going now, we need to get ready for the funeral" Zack said

"Yeah thanks, see you there" Cody added

"Yes, indeed, are you speaking?" Moesby asked before they left

"Cody is, I decided I had said all I needed to" Zack replied

"Ah, alright, well I'll see you there then boys" Moesby said and Zack and Cody departed.

Zack and Cody headed back up to their room to prepare for the funeral, which would begin at 3pm, owing to the massive public interest in London's death the service was to be covered by the words media live on TV so Zack and Cody thought it important they looked their best. Cody wanted to go over his eulogy and make sure it was absolutely perfect before he read it.

"Want me to have a look at it?" Zack asked

"No, I'm fine" Zack had been asking to see it for two days now, but Cody was stubborn and determined to keep it secret until he read it.

"Fine" Zack replied, slightly annoyed at Cody's constant refusal to let him see.

"Hey Cody, who do you think we should bring along to New York with us when we go?" Zack asked, it was something he'd been wondering for awhile.

"I don't know, are you and Maddie going to do anything?" Cody replied

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her about it since the other morning, she said she'd wait until you were ready, I want to be here for you" Zack replied

"Well, I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have you go off into a relationship, I need someone I can talk to when I need to, since we are business partners now, but its your decision" Cody replied

"Well my loyalty is to you, partner" Zack replied, his relationship with Cody was far more important than anything with a girl.

"Thanks, Partner" Cody replied, "Now, I need to finish writing this"

"OK, I'll go watch some TV" Zack replied before leaving the bedroom.

A few hours later Carey returned to the suite, she had been at the dry cleaners getting everyone's suits ready.

"Boys, time to get ready, I've got your suits out here" She yelled, Cody came out of the bedroom looking rather triumphant

"I've finished" he announced, his eulogy was finally done.

"Cool, can I read it?" Zack asked again

"No" Cody replied his annoyance very obvious

"Fine" Zack scoffed.

"Go have showers and get ready boys, we have to leave in an hour, Mr. Tipton is sending cars" Carey cut in ending the Twins' posturing.

With fifteen minutes to spare before the departure for the funeral the Martin Family were ready. Zack, Cody and Kurt were dressed in black suits with black ties, the standard funeral attire, and Carey wore a full length black gown, it could have been described as elegant if not for the sombre occasion, she also had a small black hat on, she looked like the very typical funeral attendee.

"Lets go downstairs, the cars will be around soon" Carey said everyone agreed and they headed downstairs.

Mr. Moesby, Maddie, Arwin and Esteban were all already downstairs when the Martins arrived, the men in black suits, Maddie in a well fitting black and white gown with hat. It was a sombre mood, certainly juxtaposed from Zack and Cody's bedroom that morning and from the rest of their lives prior to the bombing.

Everyone solemnly greeted each other as they arrived and met each other; the Tipton's already at the church would be greeting accepting condolences.

"How many people are coming to this thing?" Zack asked

"They said 1000 possibly, with many more outside" Moesby replied, Zack looked a little shocked at the size, Cody went a bit tenser about his speech.

"Maddie" Cody began "Have you finished your eulogy?"

"Yes, it took me forever, but I think I'm happy with it, god, seems so wrong to say happy" Maddie said

"Indeed" Cody replied

"How about you?" Maddie asked

"Yes, I'm done" Cody replied

"And he won't let anyone see it" Zack cut in, Maddie smiled nicely at Zack.

"Ok, it's time to go everyone" Moesby said loudly over the low chatter.

Everyone piled into the row of black Mercedes cars, there were 4 cars. Zack, Cody and Maddie got into the front car, in the back seat, Carey, Kurt and Moesby took the second car, Arwin, Esteban and Lance took the third and Patrick and Chef Paulo took the fourth and final car in the row.

The lead car was full of an apprehensive silence for most of the ride to the large church in Boston were London was to be farewelled by the world, it was to be a celebration of her life, of everything and everyone she loved.

As the cars turned the corner to the church everyone was stunned by the amount of people who had come out to see, there must have been well over a thousand people lining the road being kept back by the police, all jockeying to get closer to the cars that had just made their way in motorcade to the church. It was expected that many had come out to see the celebrities who were in attendance but Cody in particular hoped many of them had come to give London her farewell.

The cars pulled up at the bottom the cathedral steps and everyone stepped out, Cody, Zack and Maddie were recognised by most and got much of the attention from the media, Mosby taking some of the brunt as well. Everyone just continued sombrely up the steps into the church, inside Cody and Maddie were separated from the rest of the group as they were speaking, and Zack was on request allowed to join them on an aisle near the front. London's coffin was standing on a stunning gold Catafalque draped in purple velvet, London's coffin was now closed, and it was not to be an open casket funeral. Moesby was also going to speak and after speaking with Mr. Tipton and London's mother he came and sat near to Zack, Cody and Maddie. Because none of the other Tipton staff nor Carey or Kurt was to speak they were seated in a good position in the church but not as easily accessible to the front as the speakers.

Fifteen or so minutes after the cars had arrived and the final guests had entered and taken their seats the service began, the priest at the front began.

"We are gathered here today to commemorate the loss of London Tipton, someone whom was known personally to many in this room, and who touched countless others unknown to herself. We gather here not to mourn her loss, but to celebrate her life." It was a wonderful sentiment which was shared by all in attendance. Cody watched the service intently, thinking about London, shedding many a tear as her mother and father spoke. When London's parents spoken about how they missed her so much and how important she was to them Moesby felt another prang of his resentment at their lack of involvement in her life, it was their loss however he felt, and his gain, that made him feel better. Zack held Cody's hand through the entire service, he could sense his brother was feeling down, he wanted to help and that was the best he could muster. After London's parents had given their speeches it was time for Moesby to stand and talk.

Moesby spoke of seeing London grow up, he recanted stories of her childhood and adolescence to the gathered, and he spoke of how proud he was of how she had turned out. His speech turned down to a more depressing tone however when he spoke of having a hole in his heart that would never be filled, it was a lovely sentiment that was felt by many people in the room, but mostly by Him, Maddie, Zack and Cody. Moesby concluded by saying that no matter what success he had in the hospitality industry nothing could ever make him prouder than what he felt at having raised London Tipton.

"That was beautiful" Maddie whispered to Moesby as she got up, it was now her turn, Cody was next.

Maddie spoke of all the good times she had with London, about how even though her and London came from different worlds they seemed to have a bond that no one could explain. Maddie said that she had been so honored to have been one of London's friends, she loved London, she missed London and she would until the day she died. Maddie ended her speech by saying that London was the most wonderful person, even for all her shortcomings, that she had ever met.

Now it was Cody's turn, his breathing got heavier and his pulse was racing, Zack looked up at him in a face that seemed to say "You can do it" Cody knew he had to. Cody walked up to the podium, past London's coffin and faced the church. It seemed to stretch back forever, there were hundreds of people in the room, all watching him, many wiping tears from their eyes. Cody pulled his speech out of his pocket and began to read in a powerful voice, like one of histories great orators:

"In my short time on this planet I have been blessed with many things, a loving family, good health, and wonderful friends, of these friends one stands out as being particularly special to me, London Tipton. London was one of those once in a lifetime friendships, the type where from the outside you look completely mismatched, but you share a bond, a connection so special it works no matter what, that is what I had with London. It was not until I began work on Yay me however that I realized there was potential for another connection with London, a romantic connection, I never was able to summon up the courage to tell London my true feelings, to tell her I loved her, and now, no matter how many times I say it I know I will never be able to be with her, to see her again, to hear her voice and smell her smell. When my time on this earth ends I will have at least one great regret, that I was never able to tell London my true feelings, but I will be able to hold my head up high and say that I was proud to know her, to be friends with such a wonderful person, someone whom I will miss for the rest of my life" Cody's voice cracked at little toward the end but remained strong enough throughout. He left the podium and put his hand on London's coffin as he walked past

"Goodbye" he whispered to her as he left to retake his seat.

"That was great Cody" Zack said

"Beautiful" Maddie added

"Thanks" Cody said quietly as the service neared its conclusion.

The final part of the service was the precession of London's coffin out of the church; Maddie had insisted on being a pall bearer and would be the only female of the six. Zack, Cody, Mr. Moesby, Mr. Tipton and Esteban took the job of being the other pall bearers and they moved silently up to fetch the coffin and marched it down the aisle of the church and outside where many more thousands had now turned up, all eyes turning to the coffin which was marched out to tune of Amazing Grace. The pall bearers put the coffin into the back of the black hearse and went back to the row of cars behind it to take their places in the funeral processional cars; they would be traveling in a fairly large motorcade traveling under police escort.

The burial at the cemetery was much more of a low key affair than the funeral. Zack, Cody, Carey, Kurt, Mr. Moesby, Maddie, Mr. Tipton, London's Mother, Arwin, Esteban and some of London's other friends were in attendance, all having traveled in the processional. Everyone said a few things about London and some prayers were said and flowers laid down on the coffin.

"God, so this is really it" Zack said, as if it had all finally hit him, he began to cry

"I know" Maddie said as well, she also broke down

"Guys, don't be sad" Cody began as the mechanics began to lower the coffin into the ground

"No matter what happens, no matter how far we are separated, even by death, it doesn't matter, not one bit, because at the end of it all, friendship survives" and it was true.

The End.

**Oh my god, I can't believe it, but I'm finished, I'm actually finished this story, this is one of the most wonderful things I have ever done in my entire life and I am so proud of it and so thankful to everyone who read it and who reviewed and encouraged me to keep on writing I love you all. I am definitely 100% writing a sequel, and I'm not one to take much of a break so it will be coming soon, but still, please pleas please let me know what you've thought of this final chapter, I hope you didn't think the ending was too cheesy. Also give me any ideas you have at all for the sequel, I'm going to do a story probably not too far in the future, maybe as Zack and Cody finish high school and set off at their hotel. So that's the setting please give me any ideas at all you have either through review here or PM. Or give me an idea for a completely different story if you want. Either way can I just say again thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, everyone who has reviewed this story and just to everyone who's tolerated this on here I love you all and I look forward to hearing from you again when I start up writing one more time! **

**Thank you and Goodbye for now but not forever!**


End file.
